Junior Epilogue
by Lingren
Summary: Jacob, alias Selmak, discovers a child on a planet recently devastated by the Goa'uld. The Birth! NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Junior

By Lingren.

Category: Angst, AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Pairings: Jack/Sam.

Warnings: Alternate Universe with no Pete, and Jacob is just fine. Implied sex, nothing specific.

Season: Mid 8

Spoilers: Singularity, Show & Tell, A Hundred Days, Abyss.

Summary: Selmak rescues an abandoned child and hands him over to the SGC where he becomes attached to Jack. But, is he all that he seems?

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this. No copyright intended. Just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only. All original characters belong to my imagination.

JUNIOR.

by Lingren.

"We should have done this earlier."

The statement came as no surprise, and Sam met it with a smile.

"Hmmm. I know, but it doesn't matter now, does it?" she sighed. "We got here in the end."

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was snuggled against her lover, his strong arms wrapped round her shapely body as they lay beneath the covers of his bed. After years of trials and tribulations regarding Earth's safety, they had finally taken that leap of faith and decided that the time was right. Togetherness took on a new meaning for them. They had spent the last eight years together as members of the same team, yet nothing could have been further from the truth. Regulations had forbidden them to be more than team-mates, and now the rules had changed. Their rules that is. He was thinking of retiring soon, so it no longer bothered them that they were breaking those regulations; jumping the gun; shutting the stable door after the horse had bolted. He just hadn't decided when exactly he would take that step. Soon she hoped.

Too many near misses had taught them to expect the unexpected, to take what you could while you could, and enjoy it before it disappeared. That's why they had given in. With everything that had happened to him so recently, Sam was afraid she would lose him without being able to show him how much she loved him, and that worked for him too. He'd nearly lost her too, with that replicator freak, Fifth; him and his warped idea of love. There were too many things to put behind them and not be able to act on their innermost feelings. Love won out in the end and their relationship bloomed, albeit in secret. Only Daniel and Teal'c were in on their happiness and until he retired, they hoped that was how it would stay.

Not that it wasn't a well known fact among the SGC betting circles, that the moment he retired, Sam would most likely add 'Mrs' to the impressive array of titles that she already laid claim to. People had wagered good money on that eventual outcome, and it was a dead cert.

"Sure we did. It was fated. Our love was written in the stars..." he murmured into her ear, following his words with a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck which tickled her senses.

Sam snorted, shivered and pushed herself back further into his embrace, eliciting a low guttural groan of rising need from him.

"Wow! That was almost poetic Jack. Who'da thought Jack O'Neill was actually a romantic at heart?"

He pressed another warm kiss to her neck with greater passion.

"I don't hear you complaining!" he whispered softly.

She squirmed round to face him, kissing the end of his nose when she'd settled into his embrace.

"That's one thing I'll never do Jack," she said, smiling that brilliant smile that lit up his day whenever he saw it.

"That's good," he replied with a wry smile. "But, ya know...I have one?" he said slyly hoping to catch her out.

It worked. She recoiled in response to look at his face, trying to see if he was joking or serious.

"What? You have a complaint about me?" she asked, worry making her forehead wrinkle in a frown.

"Oh yeah...a huge honking criticism," he ground out trying not to show his amusement that he could wind her up so easily.

Sam propped herself up on one elbow to look down on him, doubt marring her near perfect features.

Jack studied her face looking for that tell tale sign of 'you're joking, right?' but all he could see was genuine concern. He slid his hand to the back of her neck, gently dragging her down, but she resisted so he quirked a lopsided smile.

"Tell me!" she demanded, wanting to know what he had meant. There was a note of warning in her voice, which made Jack's smile widen.

"My one complaint about you Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter is that you're too damn delectable for me to stop doing this." With that he felt her relax and quickly pulled her down for a kiss. His hands holding her tightly against his body.

Sam was mad but couldn't hold back her amusement at his facetiousness, and tried to push herself free of his hold to exact revenge, but he held her fast to his chest. Instead she deepened the kiss, her hands roaming free over him, sending shivers and excitement shuddering through his naked body beneath her. She could feel his immediate response pressing against her thigh, and when he released her to draw breath she had her revenge. Scooting backwards, she turned and climbed out of the bed, leaving him desperately needing her to quench the fire in his veins that she'd started.

"Sam?" Came the bleating whine to which she just smiled evilly and headed for the bathroom. "Hey!" he called after her in shock. She wouldn't leave him like this! Could she? Would she? He pondered miserably.

She poked her head round the door with a sly grin.

"Serves you right Jack O'Neill! I have to get to work and so do you. We have a briefing in a couple of hours. Wouldn't look good if the General was to arrive late now, would it?"

"It wouldn't look good if the General arrived barely able to walk either!" he retorted with a scowl.

Sam snickered, and with a slow sexy drawl, she shrugged and laughed at his situation. She shut the door behind her to the frustrated growl from her lover.

Moments later when he'd groaned even louder at his treatment, she relented and opened the bathroom door.

"You could always join me in the shower?" she soothed seductively with a coy smile.

Enough said, he was out of the bed with a whoop of delight and closing the bathroom door behind him in no time.

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay kids, we'll call it a day on this and..."

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was interrupted before he could get any further by the klaxons blaring throughout the base. He looked up at the others and they shrugged. It was an unscheduled activation and this was confirmed in the next minute by Walter's voice ringing in their ears.

"Unknown Off-world Activation!" he yelled through the PA system.

Jack leapt to his feet and hurried down the metal steps leading to the control room. He came to a stop just behind Walter's chair.

"Whatcha got?"

"It's the Tok'ra IDC Sir."

"Open the door Walter. Mustn't keep Earth's favourite allies a waitin' now, must we?" Jack ordered, his voice dripping heavily with sarcasm before turning to Lt. Colonel Sam Carter behind him. "Could be Dad?" he speculated with a smile for the love of his life.

Sam readily responded with a smile of her own before they all hurried down the steps to the gate-room to meet their unexpected guest, hoping that it was indeed her father.

The wormhole fluctuated and rippled when a tall figure stepped through. It was Jacob Carter, alias the Tok'ra, Selmak. He was smiling widely at them and in his arms he carried what looked like a small child, as he made his way down the ramp towards the waiting group.

Jack and Sam glanced at each other in puzzlement but smiled easily towards their guest when Jacob approached.

Jacob placed the child back on his feet and pulled the hood from the little boy's head. He squatted down beside him reaching out to place a hand on the boy's cheek, he smiled reassuringly and asked if he was okay. The boy nodded his head and sniffed back the tears that had been falling since before they had entered the wormhole.

Jacob straightened up and the child stood as close to Jacob as he could possibly get, clinging to his leg seeking comfort from the older man. He never attempted to move from his side, but his sad dark eyes for some reason were glued onto Jack of all people.

Jack smiled back quickly but turned his attention back to Jacob.

"Dad!" Sam greeted her father and stepped forward to welcome him with a hug and a deep smile. It had simply been an age since they had last seen each other.

"Sam! How ya doin? I've missed you," Jacob said, hugging her back.

"So Jacob," Jack's voice pulled them from their happy reunion and Jacob grinned.

"Hello to you too Jack. I hear congratulations are in order, for both of you if my sources are correct?"

Jack smirked at Sam and shrugged, shuffling his feet a little, uncomfortable at Jacob's approval of his achievement. He still didn't understand the President's insistence in promoting him.

"It happens," he replied wryly.

"I'm so proud of you Sam!" Jacob told her, giving her another squeeze. He turned and greeted Daniel and Teal'c then Jack got straight to the point.

"Ah...You got something to share with us Jacob?" Jack asked, indicating the child still clinging to Jacob's leg.

Jacob laid a hand on the boy's head and smiled again.

"As much as I know you would be amused by it Jack, I have to say he's not mine."

Sam giggled, and Jack shrugged.

"Okay, so what's with the boy then? It is a 'he' isn't it?" Jack asked, taking in the longish hair.

"Yes he's a boy. Could we take this up to the briefing room Jack?" Jacob pleaded. "It's a little too public down here in the gate-room." His cool grey eyes flickered towards the security guards dotted around the room.

Jack turned round to look about the room and saw the SF's watching them curiously.

"Dismissed!" he ordered, waving them away with a scowl, then ignored them as they reluctantly vacated the area.

"Sure Jake. Right this way folks," Jack said, but he was looking at the boy with a deep curiosity. The young lad's face looked oddly familiar. It was pale, and now that he looked closer he could see it was thin, and maybe a little haggard too, framed with light brown hair that was dirty and unkempt. The boy seemed frail and weak, and Jacob had to carry him up the stairs. The child had refused Teal'c offer to carry him, clinging to Jacob tighter as if afraid of them.

Once there, they were all shocked by his appearance when Jacob removed the too big a cloak that had been wrapped around him to keep him warm on his journey through the chilly wormhole. His whole body was thin, dangerously thin for a child of about 4 years old; his simple but ragged and dirty homespun clothes hung on his tiny frame. The boy refused to leave Jacob and sat curled up on his lap clutching an equally grubby toy while they talked, though once again his eyes were locked onto Jack sitting at the head of the table as if no-one else existed in that room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Once there, they were all shocked by his appearance when Jacob removed the too big a cloak that had been wrapped around him to keep him warm on his journey through the chilly wormhole. His whole body was thin, dangerously thin for a child of about 4 years old; his simple but ragged and dirty homespun clothes hung on his tiny frame. The boy refused to leave Jacob and sat curled up on his lap clutching an equally grubby toy while they talked, though once again his eyes were locked onto Jack sitting at the head of the table as if no-one else existed in that room.

Chapter 2

"Okay Jacob, so spill. What's with the boy?" Jack asked once more.

"I and several other Tok'ra discovered him on a planet which had been attacked and then was later abandoned by the Goa'uld. We had a tip-off that there was to be a battle. Well, you couldn't really call it a battle; those people weren't a fighting race at all. They lived simple lives, so we gathered together a few troops and went along to offer help, but our intelligence was way off..."

"Really?" Jack asked. "How unusual!" he added sarcastically, making Jacob scowl at him, but the Tok'ra continued without comment. Jack shrugged and listened to the rest of the report.

"We arrived far too late and all we found was this child. He was the only survivor of those people Jack. He's only spoken two words since we picked him up."

Jack's heart went out to the child who by the look of him had seen far too much harrowing death and destruction for his young years. It reminded him of Cassie all over again, when they had found her all alone among the dead of her world.

"Do we know which Goa'uld we are talking about here?" Jack asked, needing to know who was to blame for such unwarranted annihilation of a peaceful race of people. He vaguely wondered if the boy really understood much about what had happened and whether he'd seen his parents; his family killed.

"It sounds pretty much like Ba'al was responsible, he's been on the rampage ever since you guys took out Anubis, though I couldn't swear by it. He's trying to conquer as many worlds as possible. If he does, then he would almost be invincible Jack," Jacob sighed. He'd seen some sights in his time as a member of the armed forces and even more atrocities since he became a Tok'ra; but the senseless killing of these simple 'peasants' had sickened him. "We screwed up and got there too late by a long shot. All we could do was gather up the remains and bury the bodies. That's when we came across this lucky little chap."

Jack shuddered at his own memories of Ba'al's cruelty and flashed a sympathetic smile at the boy, who tentatively responded with a shy grin of his own.

"We found him wandering through the desolation. We can't tell how long he'd been there on his own, but the smell was pretty appalling. It had been at least a week by my guess. As you can see he's rather emaciated, poor kid."

"He was there all by himself?" Sam gasped incredulously, her heart going out to the boy, whoever he was. "With all that death and devastation round him?" she shuddered at the thought of this poor child scavenging for food among the decaying bodies.

The child craned his head round to face Sam when she'd spoken and there was something in his eyes that stirred a memory deep inside, though Sam couldn't think what it was right now. She smiled at him but he shied away, turning back to watch Jack.

"Is he...um...?" Jack asked, wondering if perhaps he might pose a danger to them, just as Cassie had done when they discovered that she was carrying an explosive device that would detonate when it came into contact with the Stargate.

Jacob shook his head in denial.

"He's clean Jack. We checked him out, and he is human, that's just one of the reasons why I brought him here."

"And the Goa'uld just left him behind alive?" Daniel asked with a deep frown furrowing his brow. "Isn't that a little odd?"

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "It is most unusual."

"We have no idea why he was left alive, Daniel. Maybe his parents hid him away somewhere. The village wasn't very large. There couldn't have been more than a few hundred people living there at most."

"And they're all dead?"

"As far as we could tell, yeah. There a possibility that some could have escaped, but we saw no sign of anyone else there."

"What planet are we talking about Dad?" Sam asked without taking her eyes off the boy. Those eyes of his haunted her mind, and she was wracking her brains trying to place them.

"It's only a small, insignificant planet really. There's nothing there to speak of. No Naquadah, Trinium or anything of value to anyone. I honestly have no idea why Ba'al decided to raid it." He paused for a moment to swallow a mouthful of water from the glass in front of him, thoughtfully put there by Sam. "It's tucked away on the far side of the Galaxy, the local's called it Edora. The people there..."

"What?" Jack cried in disbelief. "Edora? You're sure?" His eyes flicked across the table to meet with Sam's; shock and guilt flooded him. She'd worked so hard to get him home back then and he'd all but ignored her efforts afterwards. He still felt like a heel for his ignorance of what she'd gone through to get him home. Once more he berated himself and he could see there was a glimmer of the hurt he'd caused in her eyes, as well as what looked to be sympathy for the fate of those people mixed in as she returned his shocked look. He dropped his gaze with difficulty and turned back to study the boy.

"Positive. Why?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"Because that's where Jack was stranded for three months, what...five years ago now?" Daniel stated.

Jack merely nodded, too shocked to speak yet. Laira. The memories of her came thick and fast.

Jacob sighed, letting out a long low whistle.

"You were? Geez, I'm sorry Jack. I had no idea. I mean we knew that you must have visited the planet, but I hadn't realised..."

Jack nodded again, holding up a hand to stop Jacob from continuing but he still couldn't utter a word just yet. His thoughts of the happier times they had spent there before the 'fire rain' and the disaster that followed. Feelings of grief swept over him and he found it hard to believe she was dead. Ba'al had for some reason wiped out the whole community; his friends; those who had made him feel welcome and even Paynan who had spurned him to begin with and then had finally accepted him as one of their own after all the work he'd put in to help them get the harvest ready, and their houses repaired.

And here was but one survivor of this latest holocaust; this small child, now an orphan. No wonder the boy and his clothes had looked familiar. He wondered just to which of the many families he'd met did this boy belong. Maybe Garan and Naytha had gotten married after all; perhaps this child was theirs? There were other young couples too but he couldn't recall their names anymore.

"Jack?" Jacob called. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Jacob, you were saying?" he said recovering, and mentally shaking off the dust of his visit there from his feet.

"I guessed you had been there at some stage because that's all the boy says."

"Whoa...back up there Jacob. What is all he says?"

"Your name Jack. That's all he's uttered since we found him. 'Jack O'Neill'. That's the reason I brought him here. I was kinda hoping you could explain? Maybe his parents told him to seek you out or something."

"It was a long time ago Jacob. It was over five years ago, the boy's far too young to know me," Jack frowned. "I can't say I recall anyone who was pregnant or had just given birth."

"Did he not have any form of identification on him Jacob Carter?" Teal'c asked, intrigued by the turn of events.

"Just this toy..." Jacob sighed pointing to a battered woollen Teddy Bear-like toy being held onto like grim death in the small hand. "It's all he has by way of possessions," Jacob confirmed, "So no, he had nothing by which we could identify him."

Before Jacob could add anything further to his statement; the boy slipped off his lap and tentatively approached Jack. Everyone focused on the boy instead of the Tok'ra.

He looked back at Jacob for guidance.

"Yeah, go ahead kid, that's Jack O'Neill," Jacob confirmed with a nod.

The child tentatively laid his small hand on Jack's arm and looked up into the dark eyes. For a minute he searched for something in those depths, then leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"You're my Daddy!" he said smiling up at him and begging for some sort of warm reaction rather than rejection.

Jack nearly fell off the chair in shock on hearing the statement.

Jack grimaced sadly and shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm not your father kid," he sighed, feeling himself flush under the almost startled gasps that emanated from his team, but the boy kept looking at him with something akin to hero-worship and hope; something he hadn't had much of until now and it made Jack squirm uncomfortably.

The boy merely nodded and repeated the words, gently prodding Jack's chest with a small thin finger.

"You're my Daddy!" he said again with more confidence. "Mommy told me you comed from Earth. She said that 'Jack O'Neill who comed from the stars through the big ring was my Daddy'!"

"Me?" Jack gasped in surprise. "Yeah, I mean, that's my name? But I don't..." he shot Sam an apologetic look then closed his eyes as he suddenly remembered Laira saying she'd wanted a child. Had he succeeded in impregnating her that night? God it was just the one night for cryin' out loud! He gasped inwardly.

"So, who was your mommy kid?" Jack asked waiting anxiously for the boy to respond. He already pretty sure he knew the right answer, but just didn't want to hear his suspicions confirmed.

"Laira," the boy whispered shyly, with a tear in his eye and a quaver in his voice.

"And who was Garan?" Jack asked, wondering if he really knew the family.

"Garan was my big bruver. He and Naytha had lickle Calia," he confirmed in all seriousness, but Jack could see more tears beginning to gather force behind the boy's eyes as he remembered his loss.

Oh God...Jack couldn't breathe. How was this possible? There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. He did a quick calculation in his head coming to realise that this child must be his son. He was about the right age and now Jack looked closer, he saw his own dark eyes looking up at him for reassurance. The boy's tears flowed freely this time, though waiting silently for his reaction.

Jacob couldn't help smiling at the myriad of emotions playing across the General's face.

"Something you wanna share with us Jack?" Jacob grinned.

"Ah...It looks like I might have a son!" Jack stated with a strangled voice, still bewildered by the turn of events.

"Well, it kinda brings a whole new meaning to the term 'distant relative' now, don't it? Jacob snorted in amusement, though the room remained unnaturally silent.

Daniel and Sam tried to hide their embarrassment, but something sad lurked at the back of their minds when they looked at the utter pain on the face of their Commanding Officer. Sam knew he must be having a hard time dealing with this. To suddenly discover that Laira had died an horrific death; and then to realise he had fathered her child and that now said child was his sole responsibility which must be hard for him to come to terms with.

The child continued to look up into Jack's dark eyes with longing, looking for comfort from his once alienated father and with perhaps a hint of adoration; something which Jack had all but forgotten could come from an innocent child, especially when that child was a stranger. Laira must have told the kid all about him. To Jack it was looking in the mirror; those deep hazel eyes were like a reflection of himself. Charlie had been the only other one with those eyes. Now here was another he could see, and so like Charlie too in that respect. He was looking to Jack for some comfort and a return of that unadulterated affection hidden in the depth of that look. Proof positive in those dark haunted eyes, said that this child was indeed his, though the doubts still assailed his logic mind.

Jack found he couldn't deny the child anything and if this young boy was indeed his, then he had been given, by some unimaginable and horrific tragedy, a second chance to redeem himself. He placed his palm against the child's face, using his thumb to wipe away the moisture and the next thing he knew the boy had climbed up onto his lap and was hugging him fiercely, the threadbare toy wedged between their chests. As if drawn by something inexplicable between them, Jack found his arms responding, moving of their own volition to enfold him and return the hug; his hand brushing the back of the child's head while his heart melted at the sheer innocent trust of this, his impossible, yet seemingly probable offspring that he never knew existed. Moisture gathered at the corners of his own eyes, but he swallowed harshly, blinking them away rapidly.

"What's your name son?" he asked a few minutes later with just a slight tremor in his voice that spoke of his emotions running nearer to the surface than any of those seated round the table had ever witnessed before.

"Jack," the boy smiled shyly again. "Like yours."

Jack winced and bit his bottom lip but smiled back. He guessed it was only natural that Laira would name the kid after him. He half wished that he should have been told sooner and yet at the same time he resented the fact that she'd kept him in the dark. She'd had the opportunity several times over the past few years to inform him. Why hadn't she told him?

"Okay..." he sighed resignedly, "...but we're gonna have to call you Junior for now so we don't get mixed up!"

The boy nodded and grinned approvingly then hugged him with all his might, releasing all Jack's doubts.

While Jack and Junior hugged each other, Jacob and the others spoke softly of the disaster, among themselves giving them some space allowing Jack time to compose his thoughts and corral his feelings back into something resembling the personification of 'Hard-assed General O'Neill' who had gone missing only a few moments before.

"Right, now," Jack interrupted their conversation, his voice stronger and more determined, "I think we'd better get Doc. Brightman to give him a thorough check up. He looks as if he could do with a good meal too," he sighed.

He stood, keeping the boy wrapped in his arms, and ignored the twinges of pain in his worn out knees as he bore the extra weight, not that the child weighed much at all. No, 'not the child'; not the little boy; his child; HIS Son!

The child responded by hugging him tighter, not wanting to be given over to anyone else, now that he had found his father and hopefully a new home.

Jack brushed off any offers of help to carry the boy, marching towards the elevator, happier than he had been these past ten years despite the circumstances; knowing the others members of his 'family' were following behind in silence.

TBC

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And all those who read the first chapter. I hope you will enjoy the rest. It's a long story with lots of fluff, some sap, and some H/C. I will in a later chapter introduce some new characters – namely Jack's parents, John and Melissa O'Neill who feature quite prominently. _

_Thanks again and please, please R & R for me. I need to know your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

_Posting this next chapter early just to keep you guys happy! Enjoy!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Jack brushed off any offers of help to carry the boy, marching towards the elevator, happier than he had been these past ten years despite the circumstances; knowing the others members of his 'family' were following behind in silence.

Chapter 3

Jack placed Junior onto the bed and waited for Doc Brightman to appear.

She was curious as well as surprised when Jack ordered her to give him a thorough going over including a DNA test. Her surprise was even greater when the child showed his reluctance to be handled by anyone other than the General and in a tremulous voice called out for his Daddy.

She looked up at Jack, puzzled, but he shrugged, a wry smile gracing his lips.

"It was a long time ago," he said defensively to her unspoken question.

She coughed and tucked that little gem of information away, becoming all professional. Her usual casualties were tough soldiers who'd been wounded in battle but now she turned on all her charm and within a few moments, she had gained Junior's confidence enough for him to allow her to examine him.

Except for the moment she took a blood sample, when he'd whimpered and climbed like a wounded monkey into Jack's arms afterwards. Jack had refused to leave his son's side during the examination, mainly because the boy had wanted him there.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and cradled him in his arms, softly shushing the boy.

"Hey! It's over now. No more needles," he promised.

Doctor Brightman shot him a look that belied that statement, but at his regal glare and an infinitesimal shake of his head, she backed down, saying she'd have to make do with what she'd managed to take so far.

She disappeared for a few moments, then returned all smiles.

"Well?" Jack demanded. He was sitting on the bed with the boy next to him, having managed to disentangle himself from Junior's arms at last. Jack looked down at his son and was happy to see him hugging his toy with one arm whilst sucking the thumb on the other hand. He guessed thumb sucking was a universal comfort to kids the galaxy over.

"All his scans proved fine General. Apart from being a little undernourished which is easily remedied, there's nothing wrong with him, so far as I can tell. I suggest some light meals to start with, broth, chicken, boiled rice..."

Jack waved a hand to stop her flow.

"Ack! Yeah, I get it. So he's fine? There's no reason to keep him in here then?"

"No Sir."

"Good. Thanks Doc."

"I'll let you know the results of the DNA testing as soon as they're ready General." She called to his retreating back.

He nodded as he moved off the bed and towards the door.

"Bye Junior," she called and found herself giving a little wave back to him. She dropped her hand quickly from embarrassment when a passing nurse smirked at her child-like behaviour.

The nurse disappeared with a smile, speculating that perhaps Doctor Brightman was human and that maybe there maybe hope for her after all.

"Byeee," Junior called over Jack's shoulder and gave her a wave back, before his thumb found his mouth again, and he laid his head into the crook of his father's neck.

By the time they reached the briefing room again Junior was fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoO

"What are you going to do with him Jack?" Daniel asked a couple of days later, being braver than the others, or it might have been the fact that Jack was his best friend and they didn't hold back any pertinent questions from each other; answers were a different matter, but that was neither here nor there. So Daniel went ahead and asked the question that was on all their minds.

Sam wanted to know too; wanted to know that their close illicit relationship wouldn't change under these strange new circumstances. That's if Jack still wanted to be with her, now he had a son.

Jack looked down at the sleeping figure. Junior had indeed proved to be his son. The test proved without a doubt that Jack Junior was the child that Laira had given birth to nine months after he'd abandoned her, knowing nothing of her condition. He was trying to put that painful episode of his life away. Just as he had with everything else that hurt too much; his Charlie; the divorce; Reetou Charlie; Iraq. Then there was Ba'al. It always came back to Ba'al and his chamber of horrors.

The boy was curled up asleep on a small cot in the General's office, the ubiquitous thumb in his mouth and his 'Teddy' snuggled within his fragile arms. Only his head and that of the toy was showing over the top of the blanket. Jack smiled inwardly at the sight and would be quite content to sit there watching him all day, not quite sure he wasn't just dreaming. It was so unreal, but oh so very true.

Jack took his time answering, thanking god for giving him another child, though that in itself posed a new headache; he wasn't getting any younger. He weighed up the pros and cons in his mind. What did he want most? It was a difficult decision. He wanted to be with Sam but he also needed to be with his son; his own flesh and blood, honest to goodness son, and to be able to indulge this passion he held for the unexpected gift of another son? The biggest problem was whether Sam could accept his son as well.

There was no contest as far as Jack was concerned. He had a responsibility now. The boy had never asked to be born and neither did he have a say in losing his mother. It was clear that Laira had told him all about his father. There was no way he would renege on his duty as a parent.

"I'm keeping him Daniel. He's my son for cryin' out loud. What did you expect me to do? I'm all he has now and I intend to look after him to the best of my ability." Better than I did Charlie, he thought bitterly.

"And the SGC?" Daniel probed deeper.

"I was thinking of retiring. Sooner now rather than later Daniel," Jack sighed. "It was on the cards anyway." There was just so much to organise. First though, he was going to have to take some time off to just organise his home and get the boy acquainted with life on Earth and to get used to the feeling of being a Dad once again. "I have some phone calls to make, so go Daniel. Do whatever it is you do."

He shooed his closest friend from the room then picked up the phone, pressing the very familiar digits.

It rang several times before the gruff but recognizable voice answered.

"Hi George, it's me."

"Jack," Hammond greeted him with a certain amount of reservation, and yet with obvious pleasure. A phone call usually meant there were problems at the SGC but George always welcomed those times when they just conversed for old times sake. "What can I do for you son?"

"I wanna take a few weeks off George. Something's come up."

"Oh? Nothing serious I hope?" George was worried that there was something bugging Jack as he'd hinted to in the last few conversations they'd had. He knew Jack wasn't happy with all the paperwork involved with running the SGC. He'd even tried to resign but George had so far managed to persuade him to stay on. His skills were sorely needed, and contrary to what Jack believed; he was actually well suited to be the man in charge of the SGC.

"No...well, yes; as a matter of fact it is. Serious that is. I...er...I need to sort out a few personal things," he hesitated a little before adding with a darker note. "Edora was 'devastated' George."

Hammond gasped in shock and picked up Jack's wearisome tone.

"Badly?"

"Only one person survived."

"I'm sorry Jack. Laira?"

"No Sir. Just her son George," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose against the burgeoning headache. After a seemingly endless pause, he dropped the bombshell. "My son!" he emphasized.

There was the sound of someone sucking in a startled breath, and a few moments silence before George answered.

"I see," came the ultra calm reply.

"I swear to God George, I didn't know. Not until the day before yesterday."

"It's okay Jack." Hammond could tell by Jack's admission that it was the truth. "You weren't to know we'd eventually come for you son. Hell, we weren't even sure you were still alive. Are you okay with this...your son?"

"I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine. He's cute George real cute. He's so like his mother."

"What is he? He must be about four by now?"

"I guess. I haven't really thought about it that much yet. I need to arrange a carer etc., for now, but ultimately I'm gonna retire George. I want to be with my son. I missed out on Charlie growing up; I won't do the same this time round. I'm gonna be there for him," he said, his mind in a whirl with all the things he'd need to do.

"Take all the time you want for now Jack. Get Reynolds to take over until I can arrange a temporary replacement. We need to talk about this before you make any decisions. You know my number if you need anything, anything at all; don't hesitate to ask Jack! I'm sure we'll sort something out between us."

"Thank you Sir. What I really need is all the official paperwork George. Birth certificate etc..."

"Does he have a name?"

Jack snorted.

"Oh yeah. Not very original but it's Jack. I was thinking of changing it, though he's happy with being called Junior at the moment. But, I guess I ought to give him a proper name so you'd better put him down as Jonathon Charles O'Neill."

Hammond chuckled, genuinely pleased for his former 2IC. It could be just what Jack needed, he mused.

"Jonathon Charles?" Hammond was confused. Why would Jack want to give this child the same name as his dead son?

"It's not what you think George, he was just plain Charlie. Laira named this one after me, so I'm just adding the Charles bit. My dad's John Charles; it's sort of a family tradition. And boy, is he and Mom gonna be surprised," he added wryly.

He could hear Hammond chuckling again at that.

"I'm sure they'd be more than pleased for you Jack, after the initial shock has worn off that is. And I'm on it. I'll have everything ready as soon as I can and I'll have it delivered direct to you by personal courier by the end of the week. I can't wait to meet the little fella."

"Well, maybe one day soon we'll take a trip into Washington to meet Grandpa George," Jack chuckled.

George laughed at that too, flattered to be included in the boy's instant family.

"I'd like that son."

"Sure you will. And thank you Sir."

"You're welcome Jack."

Jack replaced the phone and sat for several minutes, with his hands steepled against his lips, just watching the boy sleep.

He rose from his chair and sauntered out into the corridor looking for Walter. He found him sooner than he thought when the man in question practically collided with him coming from the outer office.

"Ah Walter just the person I wanted to see," Jack said with a grin.

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm taking some time off..." he began and gathered by the look on Walter's face that the Sergeant had expected as much. "Yes, well, it's hardly surprising, given the boy," Jack sighed. "General Hammond will be sending someone along to stand in while I'm gone. In the mean time I want you to get hold of Colonel Reynolds. He'll be holding the fort until the new man arrives."

"Yes Sir. How long do you think you'll be away for Sir?"

"I have no idea yet. As long as it takes I guess."

Walter grimaced. The General might be a terror to work with but at least he got the job done and he knew everything that went on in the mountain despite his feigned ignorance. Having worked so closely with him since his promotion, Walter now knew it was all a front and that the man was as sharp as a pin when it came down to it. He wasn't looking forward to 'educating' the new man at all, he just finished training the General.

"I see Sir. I'll have to bring the Colonel in Sir, he's at home."

"See to it. I have to go shopping!"

Jack cast a look back at the boy as he slept and smiled, and Walter could see his Commander's icy exterior cracking, revealing his softer nature. He'd seen it before of course, but never this deep. The General was well and truly smitten and he silently agreed that so it should be. This was his son after all. He smiled too.

Jack roused, and frowned down on the Sergeant who was still gazing at the boy with a knowing smile.

"Something else Walter?"

"Ah, no Sir," he replied, hurrying away to carry out his orders.

Jack walked towards the cot and sighed, marshalling his thoughts before making a decision.

TBC

_I'm so glad you're all enjoying this so far, judging by all the great reviews you have sent me. Thank you so much. They're great. Hugs guys. Thanks. _

_Rionach O'Neill – Sorry, but I did warn everyone that it was a fluffy Sam/Jack fic. I hope you like it anyway. I guarantee it is a hell of a lot different than the usual S/J fics. I can't help being a shipper as much as a Jack whumper. It's what I write._


	4. Chapter 4

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Jack walked towards the cot and sighed, marshalling his thoughts before making a decision.

Chapter 4

Several minutes later, Jack picked up the phone again.

"Carter?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you spare a few minutes? I have something of a favour to ask you."

"I'll be there in 5 Sir."

"Thanks!"

Jack dropped the phone back onto its cradle and waited. The boy stirred and Jack rose from his chair and stepped across to the cot, gingerly lowering himself onto it, grimacing when his knees twinged with age old familiar pain.

"Hey!" he said softly, carding his hand through Junior's soft hair when the boy opened his eyes.

At first Junior wondered where he was but as the smiling face hovering over him registered, he grinned and reached out to him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey!" Jack greeted him softly. "We need to talk young man."

Junior didn't reply but merely nodded and eyed him with curiosity. He rose and clambered over the bed to insinuate himself onto Jack's lap for a hug. How Jack had missed this. All the memories of Charlie came rushing in when those tiny arms wrapped round him and he couldn't help but gulp back a few tears at the painful loss of his past. It wasn't until a little hand wormed its way loose from his hold to wipe the moisture from his cheek did Jack realised exactly where he was and that he'd actually shed a few tears. He sniffed back the moisture and smiled down at the boy, vowing that he would never allow anything to happen to this child. Guns were to be strictly forbidden in his house from now on. He smiled at his son in response to the unbridled trust showing in Junior's face and hugged him tighter.

Jack waited until his son pulled back before he spoke.

"I've been talking to my boss and we're gonna have to change your name to a proper one okay? From now on – just so's we don't get mixed up – your proper name will be Jonathon; but we'll call you Jon."

He nodded again and hugged his father once more.

They were still like that when Sam appeared a moment later.

"Sir?"

Jack jerked his head up and grinned.

"Carter! Great."

He struggled to rise but had to get Jon to relinquish his hold first.

"Stay there kiddo. I need to talk to Colonel Carter for a minute. Okay? I'm not going anywhere."

The child nodded and curled up again to watch them chat, hugging his toy and unerringly seeking his thumb with his mouth.

"He's a cute kid Sir."

Jack looked at her, studying her azure eyes and sighed with regret.

"I'm sorry Sam. I had no idea," he sighed apologetically, still feeling guilty. "If it's any consolation, it was a once only deal. You guys arrived the next day and that put an end to it. I'd never...well, all that is irrelevant now. However...I kinda need your help."

"He needs some clothes," she stated blandly, knowing where he was going with his request.

"Yeah. That's where you come in."

"Me Sir?"

"Sam. I'm taking some time off. As from now on, it's Jack okay?"

"Yes Sir," she responded automatically then shrugged at the incongruity of the situation.

"I've been making a list but It's been a long time since..." he started to explain but couldn't finish.

"Er...I hate to remind you Jack, but I've never...um...you know." She'd bought the occasional things for her nephew and niece but she had no idea what to get really, other than clothes. Just what did kids need?

"Ah. Sorry. I just thought... I don't trust anyone else Sam."

There was a knock on the door, and both Sam and Jack looked round to see Dave Dixon there with a plastic carrier in his arms.

"Colonel?" Jack asked, wondering at the intrusion.

"Sorry Sir. I heard about the...er boy...and well, Sheila and I thought until you could go shopping, you might be able to make use of these. "

He rather self-consciously placed the bag of clothes onto the desk and made a hasty retreat but Jack stopped him in his tracks.

"Dave!" Jack called out to him.

Colonel Dixon hesitated, turning back with trepidation, wondering if he may have overstepped the bounds of their friendship.

"Sir?"

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome Sir. They're too small for my youngest one now anyway."

Jack smiled warmly and nodded a dismissal before emptying the clothes out onto the desk. Jeans, T-shirt, underwear, sweater, jacket, socks and sneakers; and to top it all, a small sized baseball cap with the 'Avalanche' motif on it. Jack grinned, happier now than he was before at the prospect of taking him out dressed in those rags. At least they could take the boy outside now without embarrassment.

"Okay. We're gonna go shopping. Sam consider yourself our escort."

"Yes Sir...em...Jack."

Between them they washed and dressed Jon in the clothes provided by Dixon. They were a little on the large size but that didn't matter. They both held a tiny hand in theirs and Jack smiled at the thought that despite their circumstances, they actually looked and felt like a normal family, going out shopping together.

There were only two more things he had in mind that would make his life complete, but that would have to wait for a while. For now he had more pressing things to worry about.

They received all manner of looks on the way to and from the elevators, ranging from downright curiosity, to some overstepping their positions with sniggers, and the occasional little wave and a smile for the kid. Jack felt sure they weren't for his benefit, and one look from him had them poker faced and business like once more.

He knew the fact that he had 'inherited' a son would be all over the base in no time at all, and really when it came down to it, he was inordinately proud of that fact; he just wished he'd known about it before. Despite the fact that teams had visited Edora on a regular basis, Laira had hidden the truth about the child from them. He couldn't fathom out why she'd not said anything, unless it was to stop him feeling any pangs of guilt and responsibility for her condition. He would never have left her if he'd known. He would have stayed if she'd told him. He glanced down at the boy who looked up at him and grinned, tightening his hold on Jack's hand just a little bit more.

Jack's eyes skipped across to meet with Sam's and he knew her thoughts were in a turmoil. His dropped his gaze guiltily, feeling he'd let her down, now she knew what he'd done back then. He did love Laira in his own way, she'd gone out of her way to help him over his depression at being stranded, he just wasn't 'in' love with her. She'd asked for a child and he'd believed that if he was going to be staying there, like it appeared he would have been, then he had nothing to lose, only something precious to gain. But fate had other ideas in mind, and he had returned to his real home in ignorance of her condition.

He did believe that Sam would feel strange doing this because it was Laira's child and maybe she would rather back off from their relationship now that he had his son to look after. He wouldn't even consider any other solution to the boy's future. The boy had every right to be with his actual father now that his mother was dead, even if that meant retiring from the Air Force earlier than planned. He would do it without a second glance. He began to feel uncomfortable making Sam go with him, but she was better suited to pick out things like clothes than he would be. He'd always left that side of things to Sara.

"Sam. Look, I...it's not an order. You don't have to come. I just thought, well...I thought you'd..." he floundered, not finding the right words he wanted to say.

"It's okay Jack. I'm happy to help you out," she replied, knowing what he really meant. She was a little uncomfortable with the idea of this being his child with Laira, but she knew he was aware of her discomfort which made all the difference. If he had been so totally unaware of her feelings then she wouldn't hesitate or feel so bad about calling a halt to their undisclosed connection. All those whirling emotions that his absence had caused at that time only to find he'd been with Laira, had stirred up, had been swept aside in their passion for each other, and now it seemed like it had come back to bite her in the ass. She was wondering if this would be the one thing that drove them apart.

Jack strapped Jon into the back seat of the truck and Sam sat next to him while Jack drove very carefully. One of the first things he was going to buy would be a special car seat for the boy to keep him safe. Jon's face was full of open curiosity, and Jack could see his eyes wide with wonder at the everyday things they took for granted, and Jack realised he would have his hands full explaining how they lived here on Earth, to his son who had only known carts and horses as the only means of transportation. He didn't know about the TV, Videos, CD's, Computers or Game-boys; Cars, Trucks, Motor-bikes, Planes, Trains, Skates, or Cycles; Houses, Stores, or even running water. By Earth's standards, Edora was stuck in the 17th or 18th Century. So shopping was bound to be an eye opener for the boy, let alone doing something as simple as eating lunch in the restaurant. He was beginning to wonder if Jonathon Junior would be able to cope with it all, or whether it would literally blow his young mind. Maybe he should just take him home and let Sam do the shopping.

"All set little man?" Jack asked him via the rear-view mirror with a worried frown.

Bright eyes alight with interest beamed back at him and Jack knew then that the boy would be able to cope with everything. Kids were very accepting of new ways, certainly they were more resilient and adept at coping with change than adults were.

Half way there though, a keening wail from the back seat had Jack almost careening off the road in shock. The boy had been so quiet up until now.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sam soothed, when Jon released another sob.

Jon hiccupped and looked so forlorn that Jack pulled over and stopped. He turned in his seat and reached out to take the boy's hand in a calming gesture.

"I lef' my Berra!" he wailed again.

Jack looked blankly at Sam who shrugged, then her eyes widened as she connected the dots.

"His 'Teddy Bear' Sir. Or rather the equivalent. His toy!"

Jack sighed. He'd forgotten all about the damn toy and Jon was obviously very attached to it, and who could blame him; it was all he had of his former home to keep.

"Hey. We'll get you some more toys at the store. And where we're going, 'Berra' might get lost. He's a whole lot safer where he is believe me. I promise we'll go get him later. Okay?" Jack said, trying to placate his son.

There was a sniff and a hitch in the boy's breath, and then a solemn nod that said he would be okay with that, though he would miss his precious Berra dreadfully until he got back.

Sam picked up on the theme of new toys and once Jack was assured that they wouldn't have to turn round and drive back to the mountain to collect the toy, he started up the truck again. As they drove he could hear Sam telling him all about the toy store where he could pick out any other toys he wanted. He smiled to himself and she caught sight of it's reflection in the rear-view mirror.

Their eyes locked onto each other for a few seconds but a wealth of understanding passed between them. She was good with the boy, just as he'd known that underneath that tough military shell she would make a good mother, despite her protestations to the contrary in the past.

TBC

_Thanks to everyone of you who sent in a review. I'm happy to know you're all still enjoying this._


	5. Chapter 5

_I know a lot of you don't like the idea that Laira is Junior's mother, but she is not in this fic because basically I killed her off! I did actually like the episode, but mainly because it reminded us that Jack has a much more vulnerable and human side to his character that we had only glimpsed at twice previously. (Cold Lazarus and Show & Tell)_

_I would like to thank everyone who sent in reviews. I cannot express what I feel when they come in. Thank you doesn't seem enough. Every one of them makes it all worth while. Thanks! _

_A little humour and some angst in this chapter, but stick with me because this roller-coaster ride of emotions has only just begun._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Their eyes locked onto each other for a few seconds but a wealth of understanding passed between them. She was good with the boy, just as he'd known that underneath that tough military shell she would make a good mother, despite her protestations to the contrary in the past.

Chapter 5

Jonathon junior clung to his father's neck for most of the time they were making the rounds of the shops in the Mall, his head swivelling round to look at everything. Sam had collected several large carriers, overflowing with essential items. Jack felt guilty about her having to carry them all, but with Jon hanging onto him as he was, he couldn't do much else.

Everywhere they went, the boy's eyes were agog with things they took for granted. His face lit up with joy when they entered the toy store. It was the only time that Jack was able to put him down other than when he was trying on clothes for size.

Jack held onto his hand as Jon led him along the aisles. Of course the boy had no idea what half the toys were, but he recognised the stuffed toys and chose a large super-soft yellow toy dog because he said it reminded him of his friend Micah's dog.

Jack felt him tremble and saw the first tears fall as the boy recalled what had happened, and that he would no longer see Micah or his dog, or in fact anyone from his home town or planet ever again. Jack picked him up in his arms again, comforting him, holding him close before they moved on to find some drawing paper and coloured crayons, finger paints, and lots of building bricks, then a few books for reading at quiet times, anything to take the boy's mind off his tragic past.

By the time they reached the checkout, the cart was almost full and the middle-aged woman at the till smiled at them indulgently, passing a comment or two to Jon still curled up in Jack's arms, sucking on his thumb.

"Wow. You're such a lucky little guy aren't you!" she cooed softly as she worked. "I can see your grandpa spoils you."

Sam sniggered and Jack stiffened at the woman's assumption and pulled himself upright to his full height, staring down at her with a scowl.

The female assistant was completely oblivious to the look or to inner thoughts cascading through Jack's mind as she carried on chattering inanely to the boy.

"I can see you're gonna have so much fun with these," she said, placing the last item in the bag and handing the full to bursting carriers over to Sam. "There we are Mommy. All done!"

Now Jack didn't know whether to laugh at Sam's shocked face for being referred to as Jon's 'Mommy', or to be insulted by the insinuation that he was Sam's father. Instead, he handed over his credit card to the woman with a thunderous scowl which would normally have even seasoned Colonels quaking in their boots, but the assistant was totally impervious to such a look and even before he'd put his wallet away, she was already smiling sweetly at the next customer in line.

Jack snorted with disgust and followed a few metres behind a red-faced Sam, out towards the truck. When he arrived, she had her back to him, leaning against the truck with her shoulders shaking. He approached her with trepidation, wondering why she was crying. He reached out and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Damn sales assistant, upsetting her like that, he cursed silently.

"Sam?"

When she swung round to face him, he was taken aback slightly because she wasn't crying, she was having hysterics. She was laughing so much, she had tears sliding down her cheeks which she ineffectually tried wiping away.

"What was so funny?" he demanded grumpily, though he knew full well what she was laughing at. So help her if she was laughing at him.

"Y...your face was a picture!" she giggled helplessly.

Jack's scowl deepened with exasperation but he kept his tongue firmly in place when Jon decided that whatever it was that had Sam in stitches, was funny too and giggled with pleasure.

"You think it's funny too huh?" Jack asked of Junior, but his lips twitched, it was good to see them both laughing, but he hid his own amusement behind another frown. Handing the guffawing child over to Sam.

"Here you are 'Mommy'!" he glowered as Jon easily transferred to her arms.

Jon looked at Sam and smiled shyly.

"Are you gonna be my new Mommy?" he asked in all innocence and both adults stood stock still as the words penetrated their minds. Thoughts full of possibilities.

Sam prevaricated on answering the question, finding something else to amuse him with, while Jack wordlessly grabbed the bags and slung them in the back of the truck, his black mood back again. It seemed obvious now that Sam was avoiding the question, probably because she didn't want to become involved any more.

He unlocked the front passenger door, letting the boy sit there with Sam who sniggered once more when she looked up to see Jack's scowl still written plain across his face. Jack set to on sorting out the new car-seat, trying not to listen to the two of them still snickering. He couldn't deny that hearing Jonathon Junior and Sam laughing did sound good to his ears. Goodness only knew when the boy had last been able to have fun, even if it was at his expense, but of course Jon didn't understand that minor detail. He hoped.

After several minutes and softly muttered curses, he'd managed to get the seat organised and then fastened his son securely into it; the new toy dog clutched firmly in his hands.

"Ready to go kid?" Jack asked when he'd finished.

Sam slid into the seat beside the boy and fastened her seat-belt too, feeling like an unwelcome guest.

Junior nodded and yawned round a sleepy smile, worn out and happy with his adventure. He was tired and had eaten well considering, enjoying the food he'd managed to eat, although Jack was careful at what he gave the boy. The last thing he wanted was to have to child throwing up all the way home because he couldn't digest the strange food, and besides, Doc Brightman had warned him to go easy at first.

There was one advantage of his time spent with Laira, at least where food was concerned; he'd lived on Edora for three months so he knew what they ate and had stuck to the most palatable similarities that Earth had to offer. He had yet to go grocery shopping, but that could wait until tomorrow, he still had plenty of food in the fridge at home. That was at least one benefit of not going off-world anymore; that he could now stock his fridge and larder without it going to waste as it had in the past while he was away on missions.

"Great," he confirmed, ruffling the boy's hair gently with affection. "Let's go home."

Sam and Jack exchanged glances, knowing that before they had gotten too far, the youngster would be asleep and it would be time to talk. Jack climbed into the truck and pulled away, neither of them saying anything until Jack noted the boy had finally drifted off. He wanted to ask her to if she'd spend the rest of her days with him. To marry him, because the question of 'when' he would retire was no longer valid, it was now a case of effective almost immediately. He couldn't ask her that important question like this though, he wanted to do it properly, at the right time, without extenuating circumstances.

"Will you drop me back at the mountain Sir?" Sam asked, feeling awkward for the first time.

Her words left him cold as if someone had walked over his grave.

"You don't wanna come back to the house?" he asked incredulously.

"No Sir. I can't, I have work to do."

'Sir' That simple but damning word drove a wedge between them leaving a tense atmosphere inside the vehicle which put a strain on their normal easy relationship. The brief moment of hilarity back at the parking lot had passed leaving a hollowness that he found hard to fill.

"Ah...we need to talk Sam. I thought...with the kid asleep, we could..." he stumbled through the words unsure of how she would react.

"I need some time to think about this first Sir. Please..." Sam begged, she really needed to get her head round recent events and developments.

"Uh...okay. How about dinner next Saturday?"

There was a tense moment when he thought she would refuse outright, but when she did reply it was almost as bad as he feared.

"I'm not sure Sir. I'll let you know."

Damnit, he could see it in her eyes; she was having doubts about all this. Sooo not good, Jack taunted himself.

He felt like he was on a 'merry-go-round' and he just wanted it to stop so he could get off. His life had been turned upside down within 50 or so hours. Was he destined to lose Sam because he had gained a son? He couldn't lose her now; he needed her in his life, but he couldn't not keep his child. Those eight years of waiting for the right time to be with her meant a lot to him and he wasn't about to let her go; not now, not ever. Not if he could help it.

"Sam...nothing's changed between us. I still love you, ya know!"

He watched her in the rear-view mirror; watched as her face took on a strangled, anguished look and she turned her head away to gaze unseeingly out of the window at the passing scenery, tears leaking from her eyes.

She didn't reply. She couldn't not yet. She needed to sort out herself and her conflicting emotions before she could answer him in all certainty. She did love him, but where exactly did she stand now? He had new responsibilities and a small child was a heavy burden not to be taken lightly, especially at his age. He wasn't young any more, though he was young at heart. She snorted inwardly knowing that despite that hard-ass military front there still lurked a child like quality hidden within him. It's what makes him the way he is. It defined his soul and made him all the more endearing. He was human after all and not just a mindless military machine.

Jack watched her fighting with her inner demons and quietly sighed with disappointment.

"Okay," he relented sadly. "I'll drop you off at the gate. Give me a ring later in the week to let me know if you're coming okay?"

Sam could tell by his gruff voice that he was upset now. That her unwillingness to respond to his declaration had caused him grief.

"Sure. I'll give you a buzz on Friday night."

He nodded as their eyes met in the mirror before he turned away to concentrate on his driving.

She gave him a tight smile as he pulled away from the gate, but he didn't respond, merely setting his face into neutral and then drove off, retreating down the mountain again. Sam's heart sank into the depths of misery. It would take a lot of serious thinking to discover exactly where their relationship was heading. After spending time with his son he may not want her around. The boy may resent her intrusion into his life after having just discovered his father and losing his mother like that. She felt she was adrift in a mine field and didn't know which way to turn.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone who sent in reviews. I luv you guys. I am so glad you are enjoying this. Of all those I have written, this is my favourite; and yes, I'm still writing it as I go, although I have quite a few chapters already written, hence the quick updates._

_This chapter is where we meet Jack's Mom. The references to their looking after Jack previously is all my imagination and dealt with in another story which I may well post here later._

Junior

By Lingren

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this story. No copyright infringements intended. Just borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only. All original characters belong to my imagination.

_Previously:-_

She gave him a tight smile as he pulled away from the gate, but he didn't respond, merely setting his face into neutral and then drove off, retreating down the mountain again. Sam's heart sank into the depths of misery. It would take a lot of serious thinking to discover exactly where their relationship was heading. After spending time with his son he may not want her around. The boy may resent her intrusion into his life after having just discovered his father and losing his mother like that. She felt she was adrift in a mine field and didn't know which way to turn.

Chapter 6

The doorbell rang and Jack moved the pan onto the back of the cooker and turned it off. Ordering Jon not to touch, he walked into the hall to see who was at the door.

Daniel beat him to it, opening it cautiously.

"Jack?" he called, poking his head round the door just as Jack entered the hall.

"Daniel."

"Yeah, Hi!"

Jack stopped and Jon jumped down from the chair to hide behind Jack's long Jean clad legs.

"Hello there," Daniel gave the boy a little wave as he shut the door behind him, one arm surreptitiously hiding behind his back.

"I'm taking some time off," Jack grumbled. "This had better not be work related."

"I know. I got your message," he said smoothly, ignoring the hint of a warning in Jack's tone. "I just dropped by to see how things were."

"So what are you hiding behind your back?" Jack asked suspiciously, flicking a fore-finger at Daniel's hidden arm.

"Well, actually," he paused to catch Junior's eye, "this!" He brought the teddy-like toy 'Berra' out from behind him and Jon ran to retrieve his beloved toy with a shout of glee.

Daniel watched with a big grin as the child hugged it fiercely.

Jack slapped his head with his palm. He'd forgotten all about the toy they'd left behind. No doubt the kid would have reminded him, probably in the middle of the night.

"Thanks Daniel. I'd forgotten. I was gonna go back and pick it up but things...well, ya know."

"Yeah. So, how's it going?" Daniel asked with a smile, seeing Jon happy now he had his 'Berra' back.

"Phew!" Jack blew out a huge sigh. "Okay. I think. We're about to eat, wanna join us?"

"What're you having?"

"Just some soup and crackers. Not much. He's eaten quite well today already, I don't wanna overload him just before bedtime."

This was a whole new angle on his friend that Daniel was seeing and he marvelled at how easily Jack had slipped back into the role of father once more. It sure was an eye opener to see the real Jack O'Neill and not the hard-assed soldier. Of course he'd seen that softer side once before. Jack's parents came to Colorado when Jack's life was in danger a few years ago to take him back to Minnesota to heal, but as soon as he'd returned from his healing vacation, he'd reverted to kind. It wouldn't hurt to enjoy the company of Jack and his son for a short while, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

"Sure. Why not!"

Jack reheated the soup and all three of them sat round the kitchen table to eat. Jonathon Junior played with his food, but Jack wasn't going to push him. It had been a busy day for the kid, full of excitement on top of his despair, and he was bound to be a little listless now he was tired. It wasn't all that late, but Jack decided that he would run the bath and put the boy to bed, then he and Daniel would be free to chat or watch a game on the TV.

"MOMMA!"

The shrill scream brought Jack tumbling from his bed in the early hours of the morning. He all but ran to the spare bedroom where Jon was meant to be sleeping.

He paused at the door, leaning breathlessly against the jamb. He saw the child sitting up in bed crying, huge tears ran down his face, and were captured plainly in the night-light he'd left on for his son's benefit. The boy's short breaths were hitched and he hiccupped in misery as he sobbed.

A couple of long strides and Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed taking the trembling child into his arms. The terrified boy clung to him as if his life depended on it. Pulling him onto his lap, Jack held him close as he gently rocked him back and forth, soothing him with soft murmurs, telling him it was okay, because Daddy was here now.

After several minutes, the sobs quietened, and Jack looked down into wide brown eyes. He smiled reassuringly and stroked his hand over Jon Junior's hair.

"Hey there," he said softly.

Jon's smile was wobbly but it was there.

"I had a nasty dream," he said with a quiver of his bottom lip.

"It's okay now. It's over. All gone."

"That nasty man made Mommy fall down, and she wouldn't wake up."

The bald statement told Jack more than he'd hoped the kid would remember.

"God, I'm sorry you had to see that kiddo. You should never have had to see that," Jack sighed, gently kissing the top of his son's head. "I can't make it go away, but I can make it better for you."

"You won't fall down and go to sleep like Mommy, will you?"

Jack pulled back to look his son in the eye.

"Hell, I sure hope not, but in all honesty I can't promise you that Jon. Nobody knows what's gonna happen to them in the future, but, I promise I'll do my best to look after you for as long as I'm able. How's that?" he asked, cupping the boy's cheek in his palm.

Jon shrugged and sniffed but seemed to accept it for now. Jack couldn't help but smile as the boy snuggled closer again and he sat rocking him patiently, waiting until he'd dozed off again.

It didn't take long and Jack laid him back in the bed, covering his fragile form up against the chill of the night. Leaning over the slumbering figure, Jack smiled and kissed the tousled head softly before straightening up.

He stood for a long moment at the door just looking back at the sleeping child, his jumbling thoughts crowding out the idea of returning to his bed to sleep. Instead he headed for the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He had some serious thinking to do and in the morning, a phone call to his parents was the first priority.

"Daddy. Wake up! Please Daddy!"

The shrill urgency of the words at last penetrated his brain, and he jerked awake, swinging his legs from the couch as he sat up, rubbing his face.

"Jon?" he gasped as the boy flung himself into his lap and gave him a bear hug. He noticed the tears sliding down his face before he hid it against Jack's chest. "What's up? Did you have another bad dream?"

There was a shake of the head; so, no nightmare, but what had brought on the tears? Jack wondered.

"Hey! C'mon, tell me - what's the matter!"

Jon sniffed, wiping his face over Jack's crumpled T-shirt and looked up at Jack with dark eyes, haunted by sadness.

"You didn't wake up when I called you and I..."

"Hey! No! It's okay kid. I was just asleep. It's alright. I'm fine," he explained with a sudden realisation that Jon had thought he'd died just like his Mom had. "Hey," he soothed. "It's okay. I'm not leaving you!"

He waited for the sniffling to stop before he pulled the boy from his lap and stood up stiffly, muttering a few groans at his aching limbs. Serves him right for falling asleep on the settee instead of going back to bed, he grumbled to himself.

"So now we're up, how about some breakfast?"

Jon Junior grinned up at him.

"I'm hungry! My tummy's making noises at me."

Jack laughed.

"Mine too. Let's go see if you like pancakes okay?" he said, setting the boy on one of the kitchen chairs then he was dragging the ingredients from the fridge.

Junior perched himself on his knees on the chair and leaned over the table, watching as Jack whisked up the batter, then cooked the mixture. His stomach grumbled loudly, making Jack laugh.

"I'm going as quick as I can!" he snorted. "There, grab a plate!" he ordered.

Jon jumped down from his chair and took the plate from the counter-top and held it up to Jack who scooped the pile of pancakes onto it and then set it at the centre of the table. Then taking the maple syrup and a couple of pancakes from the heap he drizzled a little of the syrup over them setting the plate in front of the boy.

"There ya go. See how you like those. There's plenty more if you want them. Or I've got some cereal. There's toast, milk, and orange juice. Tuck in!"

He sat and watched as his son tentatively tasted the mixture; the tip of his tongue reaching out to dab at the syrup. His eyes widened in surprise and then he was munching on them hungrily.

Jack nursed his cup of coffee while sporting a big grin as he watched the pile of pancakes slowly diminish. He'd eaten a few, but the boy was still tucking in.

"I take it you like them, huh?"

Mouth too full to reply, Jon nodded vigorously.

They cleaned up the kitchen together and Jack brought out some of the toys they had bought yesterday and Jon made himself comfortable on the floor in the lounge and decided on some crayoning.

Jack left him to it while he picked up the phone and went out onto the deck where he could watch the boy but still have a private conversation with his parents. He wished he'd had the sense to pull on a sweater though, the stiff September breeze was chilly out there despite the early morning sunshine.

The phone picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hi Mom!"

"Jonathon!" came the surprised response. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine Mom. You and Dad?"

"Oh, you know, mustn't grumble. Age gets to us all in the end," she sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he agreed wholeheartedly with a laugh.

"Is Dad there?"

"He's gone over to see Patrick this morning. One of the boy's wrecked the car the other night and he wanted to make sure he was okay."

"That had to be Ronnie, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess! When did he ever have a car for more than a few months without colliding with something or other? His car has more dents in it than a golf ball," Jack snorted, not at all surprised by his cousin's mishap.

"He hasn't improved with age at all."

There was a momentary pause while he built up the courage to tell them that he had a son, but she beat him to it.

"What is it dear?"

"What?" he gasped, knowing already that she picked up his nervousness right away, she was always so perceptive and knew him so well.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell."

"Ah, well, it's a long story Mom. One I can't tell you a lot about over the phone," he said hesitating a little. "It's too complicated."

"And? So... But…?" she persisted.

"I er...I have a son Mom."

There was silence on the end of the phone and he hoped to god that she hadn't fainted or worse, had a heart attack.

"Mom? Mom? Are you okay?"

"You know, for a minute there Jonathon I could have sworn you said you had a son?"

"I did Mom. I didn't know about him myself until a couple of days ago," he declared defensively.

There was an awkward silence before her voice came over somewhat hesitantly.

"Is Sam the mother?"

"What? No. And it's not like that Mom. Sam and I, well...like I said it wasn't. I didn't know about the boy until recently, and he's not a baby. Well not exactly." He knew precisely what his mother would think after that statement.

Another pregnant pause ensued before he felt compelled to make things a little clearer.

"It happened a long time ago Mom. Before Sam and I actually got together."

"I see. What happened to his mother?" she asked carefully, she didn't want to push him away by being prudish about it, not when he had kept his word to them and phoned them on a regular basis now.

"She died. And before you say anything, she never told me. Not a word!"

"Are you okay with him?"

"Yeah Mom, he's a great kid. Mind, I've only had him a couple a days so far."

"How old is he? What's his name?" Jack could hear she was happier now she knew something of the truth about him.

"He's four, coming up for five I guess, and she named him after me; poor kid."

More silence followed, but after a while of waiting, he apologised.

"Sorry," he sighed when he realised how that sounded.

"Are you gonna bring him up to meet us?"

"If you want me to," he replied casually. He didn't want to push it, but they were the kid's natural grandparents, even if he was half alien, but he couldn't tell them that.

"Jonathon, he's our grandson. Why wouldn't we want to meet him?"

Jack smiled. He should have known better.

And she knew better than to question him over the phone. She could wait until they arrived there.

"So when do you want us there?" he asked, happier now that she seemed to be taking to the idea quite well. He'd need her advice on what to do with him. It had been a long time since Charlie was a small child and a lot of things had changed over the years. She would know what to buy for the best what with all her grandchildren and all. He certainly didn't want to ask Sara, that would be like rubbing salt into the wound; adding insult to injury. He couldn't do that to her.

"When can you leave?"

"We'll get a flight for tomorrow okay? But it'll only be for a couple of days this time. Maybe Christmas we can come up for a week or so."

"What about your work Jonathon?"

"I'm gonna retire. I've been thinking about it for a while now, and now I have someone who needs me..."

"And Sam?" she interrupted, wanting to know where she came into his plans.

"I'm not sure she wants this Mom. I'd like for 'us' to be together but I don't know any more. She seems kinda cool about the whole thing. I'm gotta give her time to think about it."

"I'm sorry dear," she sighed, knowing what they had meant to each other, and how hard he would be taking her apparent withdrawal.

"It's okay Mom. I have Junior to think about right now." He hoped to god that Sam would come to realise that he still loved her and wanted to be with her too. He wasn't going to shut her out, just because he'd gained a son; how could she think that? He slid open the patio door.

"Wanna say 'Hi' to him?" Jack asked when the boy sidled up to him and hugged his leg.

He crouched down and held the phone to Jon's ear, the other arm holding him close.

"Say 'Hi' to your grandma! That's it," he said, as Jon held the phone up as Jack had shown him. "Just say 'Hello Grandma', into that, and listen here."

Jon Junior did as he was told and dutifully said 'Hello Grandma'.

The voice at the other end of the line made Jon pull the phone from his ear; his eyes wide open with wonder as was his mouth.

Jack laughed and took the phone back, hugging the boy close, but letting him listen in to the conversation.

"Jonathon? You there?"

"We're here Mom. Junior's just a little shy of the phone."

"Ahh...!" she began but was interrupted by Jon's voice which could be heard wafting down the line to her.

"What's a Grandma?" he asked in all innocence, and Jack recalled that Laira had no family other than Garan, and that 'grandparents' were referred to by another name on Edora. He smiled at his son and rubbed a hand through the boy's hair.

"Your Grandma is my Mom," he explained patiently.

"Oh? You have a Mommy too?"

Jack grinned and he could practically hear his Mom grinning as well; he could certainly imagine her smiling at the boy's innocence.

"Uh huh! And a Daddy too. What say we gonna go visit them tomorrow? Okay?"

"We will?"

"Yep. On an airplane. You remember from the TV?"

Jon Junior nodded enthusiastically again. He was learning so many new things. This Earth was so much more exciting than his old home had been.

"We'll see you soon Mom," he said resuming his conversation with her while Junior went back to his drawing. "Love to everyone. Say 'Hi' to Dad for me."

"Goodbye dear. Take care; both of you."

"We will. Love you Mom. Bye!"

He clicked the off button and delved in the drawer for the phone number of the travel company so that he could book a flight to Minneapolis.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_WOW! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm overwhelmed by your generous comments. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

He clicked the off button and delved in the drawer for the phone number of the travel company so that he could book a flight to Minneapolis.

Chapter 7

They were lucky. There were only two seats left available on the flight to Minneapolis, leaving first thing in the morning, so Jack packed a few things ready, then phoned Walter to let the SGC know where he was going in case of any dire emergency, then he rang Daniel to let him know and asked him to tell Sam that they would be back by Friday night.

Jonathon Junior was full of curiosity normal for a young child but he was doubly so as nearly everything was new to him. By the end of the day Jack was worn out. Not so much because he'd had to keep up with his son, but because his patience was worn thin with all the questions he was being asked. He'd been absent for most of this side of things when Charlie was little.

Making sure that Jon was tucked up in bed fast asleep, Jack staggered to bed, telling himself that he was retiring to bed early purely because they had an early flight, instead of his sheer fatigue that told him in no uncertain terms that his body definitely wasn't up to having a lively four year old running around. A vague idea that perhaps he should put the boy up for adoption before he became too attached to him and vice-versa, came to him, but he dismissed that idea without a second thought; there was no way he could do that. The boy was his and besides, he was already 'attached' to him.

There were no nightmares during the night for which Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

They had a quick breakfast of toast and juice; coffee for him, and then finally after locking up the house, they left for the airport in time to book in for their flight.

Jon Junior sat in the window seat, with his new toy dog and 'Berra' firmly clutched in his hands. Jack sat beside him, smiling at the nervous excitement on the boy's face. For a moment the boy looked scared during the take off when the engines roared and the plane tilted, so Jack held his free hand firmly, offering comfort and reassurance; but as soon as they levelled off and Jack released his seat belt, Jon was kneeling up and ogling the view below; hardly able to believe they were flying high above the ground. For all his tiredness last night and his nagging headache from all those questions, Jack couldn't help feel that it was worth every minute, and every headache, just to be here right now with his son. Tamping down his emotions, he began to answer even more "What's this/that Daddy?" questions from his inquisitive offspring. After all, Jack could hardly blame him for wanting to know.

They were met at the airport by John and Melissa O'Neill who couldn't wait to see their new grandson. Jack was carrying Jon Junior in his arms as well as the holdall he'd packed. They weren't staying long so he didn't think they'd need that much. Besides, if he knew his mother as well as he did, she would be off on a shopping spree as soon as she'd measured Jon for size.

"Jonathon!" the cry came from his mother when she spotted them. She was waving to them as they approached.

Jack greeted them warmly but they only had eyes for his young son.

"Jon, this is your Grandma and Grandpa," Jack said gently, introducing them all. "Mom, Dad, this is my son, Jonathon Charles; or Jon or Junior, whatever."

"Oh Jonathon he's a little darling," Melissa cooed making Jack's eyes roll, but the action hid the tell-tale moisture behind them that meant he was pleased they appeared to take to him. He was sure the questions would come later when the boy was asleep.

Jonathon O'Neill Junior was shy at first, but when he'd realised they were Jack's family he smiled and stuck his hand out towards his Grandpa who looked startled by the gesture but took it anyway.

"Fair Day Grandpa!" he said earnestly, making Jack smirk at his father's shocked reaction.

John looked at the boy in amazement then at Jack, who gently reminded his son of the proper way to greet his folks.

"We say 'Hi Grandpa' or 'Hello Grandpa'. People around here don't say 'Fair Day' like they did back home."

"Oh hush now! Leave the boy alone Jonathon," Melissa chided with a playful tap on Jack's arm. "I think it sounds wonderful!" she crooned gently, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Jon Junior's cheek, and then Jack's. "He's just being a proper little gentleman aren't you sweetie."

Jon Junior grinned then kissed her back, feeling quite at home with his beaming Grandma, although he was still a little chary of his Grandpa.

John took the bag and led the way to the car. Jack was pleased to see that they had borrowed his sister's old car-seat for the ride, and strapped his son into it, in the back of the car, then settled himself into the seat alongside him.

Jon was agog as the sprawling metropolis that was Minneapolis as they approached the downtown area. His eyes were wide and glued to the towering buildings that lined the main route and cast long shadows over the people rushing about the streets in their everyday activities.

Jack couldn't help but smile as Junior's eyes widened further when they crossed over the mighty Mississippi river on the Hennepin Avenue Suspension bridge to head north. His gaze lighting up at the sight of the barges and boats plying the waters below. Jack noticed that his mother kept giving the boy strange looks in the mirror, as was his father. They couldn't believe that he was so naïve as to the nature of the big city.

It was obvious to them the boy had seen nothing in his short life so far that were like the wonders he was witnessing on this journey. It didn't unduly worry Jack as both his parents knew better than to ask too many questions and they understood he might not be able to tell them anything anyway.

Before long they were pulling up at the house and Jack carefully lifted the now sleepy boy out of his seat. The house looked just the same; like any other along the quiet street, but it was home. Jack hadn't been here since he'd brought Sam up to meet the family nearly three years ago. They'd frequented the cabin, but hadn't stopped off to see anyone; time being limited, and every available spare moment he'd spent with Sam had been sacrosanct.

Jack waited for his Mom to unlock the door and entered the house after her, leaving his Dad to bring in the bag.

"I've put a cot for him in your old room Jonathon. I thought he'd be more comfortable in with you, it being a strange house and all."

"That's fine Mom. I think I'll put him down on the bed for a while, he's been awake a long time, and it's been a pretty hectic day for him." And the rest, Jack thought as he mounted the stairs; Junior growing heavy in his arms as he gave into sleep again.

"Bless him. I'll put the coffee on. Are you hungry?"

"Whadda you think Mom?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then. Good, because I've got your favourite steaks in the fridge. Baked potato of fries?"

"Baked, for me and Junior." Jack's soft voice trailed off as he entered the bedroom, bland now of all his hard won trophies from when he was a child, it appeared just as any other non-descript room. There were still a few photos of him on the walls, mostly from school. There was the one of him with his hockey team, the day they won the PeeWee State Tournament; another of him with a couple of friends after a little league baseball practice.

Jack carefully laid his burden down and sat on the edge of his old bed, waiting to see if the boy settled after taking his jacket and shoes off. He then covered him up with the brightly coloured throw and settled the toys by his side, tucking Berra under his arm. Jack reached out and smoothed the hair from his face, keeping his hand there for a moment as once again the full realisation that this was his son began to sink in. Back home in Colorado, it didn't feel real, but this, here in his old room where Charlie had slept, it did.

"You've taken to the boy already I see," his father stated softly from the doorway with a smile, making Jack start.

Jack almost jerked his hand away, but stopped himself through sheer willpower. This was his son; so what if he showed a little affection to him. It was the most natural thing in the world. He could do that. He already knew that he loved the boy, and was pretty sure the kid loved him back in his own way. It was just gonna take time in getting used to the change in his life from now on.

"Yeah, I guess I have," he answered smiling indulgently at the sleeping figure.

John dumped the bag onto the floor and stood next to Jack, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"He's a fine looking boy Jonathon."

"Takes after his mother," Jack sighed, scrubbing a hand through his unruly hair.

John patted the sagging shoulder and turned back towards the door.

"Come down when you're ready son. We'll keep the coffee hot."

"Yeah sure. Be down in a minute. I just want to make sure he's settled."

Jack sat and watched for another few minutes, then slipped his own Jacket off his shoulders and laid it across the bed before going downstairs to join his parents and to face the inquisition that he knew would be waiting for him.

He slipped into the chair at the kitchen table and accepted the cup of coffee gratefully. The coffee at the airport had tasted like aviator fuel and worse than even the commissary could dish up, so a decent cup was to be relished. Maybe he should bring Daniel up here; he was sure the man would enjoy his Mom's brew. He picked up one of the home-made chocolate chip cookies from the plate in the middle of the table and munched happily on it, but he could almost feel the questioning vibes coming from his folks, though they at least seemed to be waiting until he'd finished his drink.

"Mmmmm! I'd forgotten how good these tasted Mom," he said through the crumbs filling his mouth.

"I thought young Jonathon might like them."

Jack shrugged, though it puzzled his mother. He looked up and caught the frown. The time had come, and he swallowed the last of his coffee, washing away the remaining fragments of the cookie from his mouth.

"He's never had them before?" she asked incredulously.

"I doubt it very much. He's...er...been used to a different diet, mostly veggies and cereals."

Melissa gasped with surprise and anticipating the long awaited information, she pulled out a chair and sat down ready to hear Jacks' explanation.

"I can't tell you much about him; that's all classified information."

"Did you love her?"

Jack sighed, he knew they'd ask that but he was unable to say exactly how he had really felt at the time. He stared unseeing into his empty cup as he pondered his thoughts. Maybe if he'd stayed on Edora he might have loved her in the end. It was hard to say because he was still missing home and Sam in particular. He would have settled there eventually he supposed, but a huge part of him still believed he would go home; that 'she' would find a way to come for him. In the end he was torn in two. Laira's kind of love was tangible whereas Sam's was hidden beneath the regulations. He had to settle for one or the other. When his team found him he'd asked her to come to Earth with him but Laira wouldn't leave, and he couldn't stay. End of story. Now perhaps, because of the boy, he had lost Sam too.

"In a way I guess I must have," he answered finally.

"But not enough to..."

"It wasn't by my choice Dad," he snapped almost angrily. "Sorry," he apologised, realising he'd been too terse with him. "I was...stranded there for just over three months. I didn't expect to come home. I liked her a lot. I guess if I'd stayed, then..."

"And he'd definitely yours?"

"Yeah," he said with a tight smile. "He's mine alright. That was one of the first tests that we carried out."

"And his mother? Why didn't she come home with you?"

Again they had to wait for Jack to control his chaotic thoughts before they received an answer.

"She didn't want to leave, and now...? Now she's dead. All because some really nasty guys came along one day and wiped the whole village out. All for nothing. And by some cosmic intervention or miracle if that's what you wanna call it, Junior was the only survivor, and now he's mine."

"Fate has a funny way of dealing with us sometimes Jonathon. Maybe this is God's will for you; to make up for losing Charlie. God works in a mysterious way son," John said softly, reminding him of his Catholic upbringing.

"Yeah maybe. But I've been given another chance, and I'm not about to blow it this time. When I get back I'm gonna hand in my notice. I intend to retire."

"So, he's not American by birth?"

Jack swallowed, but kept his eyes on the plate of cookies, although he wasn't seeing them. He shook his head. It couldn't be any further from the truth.

"No, but I can't tell you any more than that," he sighed regretfully, he just wished he could, but they didn't have the full clearance. "Suffice it to say he knows nothing about the way we live. He'd never seen a TV before he arrived, let alone a car or anything," he stated, hoping that they would get the gist of his past without asking any more.

His mother's hand reached across the table and clasped his restive fingers, giving them a squeeze. She understood...bless her.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine by the boy Jonathon. He already thinks the world of you by the look of things."

Jack closed his other hand over hers and smiled.

"That's all I want Mom. Well, that and..." he paused, waving a vague hand in the air whilst sucking in a huge breath as he thought of Sam. Pulling out of her grip he slumped against the back of the chair, but he didn't have to finish his sentence because his Mother understood.

"I'm sure Sam will come round soon dear. This is a big thing for her to discover that you have a child by another woman. Just give her time Jonathon. If she truly loves you she'll overlook the past and concentrate on the future."

Jack finally looked up and smiled, comforted by her words. He could always rely on her to boost his flagging spirits. He just wished he'd had the common sense to talk to her after Charlie died; maybe it would have saved a whole heap of heartache all round.

"Thanks Mom."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews. It does me no end of good to see you all enjoying this story. There will be some really fluffy Sam and Jack soon, I promise, but a little bit of angst first. Hey, c'mon, this is me here...nothing, and I mean nothing, in my fics is that straight-forward or simple! _

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Jack finally looked up and smiled, comforted by her words. He could always rely on her to boost his flagging spirits. He just wished he'd had the common sense to talk to her after Charlie died; maybe it would have saved a whole heap of heartache all round.

"Thanks Mom."

Chapter 8

"So you didn't know about him, all this time?" John asked, wondering how the boy's mother could have kept such a thing from him; but then, if she wasn't living in this country, Jack couldn't possibly have known about him.

"Nope!" he replied succinctly.

"MOMMA!"

The scream startled them all from their seats and Jack took the stairs two at a time. He took hold of Jon and sat on the edge of his bed hugging and rocking the distressed boy, calming him.

After a minute or two Melissa entered the room as well and sat down beside her son, her fingers gently brushing away her grandson's tears.

Jonathon Junior gulped and sniffed back the glut of mucus then hiccupped.

"Shhh!" Jack lulled the boy whilst stroking his hair back. "I'm here."

"Does he often cry out for her in his sleep?" Melissa asked quietly.

"Sometimes, mostly when he remembers the horrors of that day."

"It must have been awful for him."

"Yeah. We reckon he saw everything. He hasn't spoken about it though. That'll come later I guess."

"He saw her killed?"

Jack nodded, kissing the top of Junior's head.

Melissa held her arms out to him and after a little encouragement from Jack, Jon moved across and curled up on her lap, her arms wrapping snugly round him, while she cooed and rocked soothingly; just as she had done a long time ago to his father after a bad dream.

Jack smiled, knowing that the boy was accepting his family as well as him as his father. Jack picked up the discarded Berra and managed to get a small smile from his son who immediately took the toy in a hug at the same time his thumb found its way into his mouth.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, receiving a wider grin round the digit as well as a nod. "Then let's go get something to eat. Is that dinner ready yet Mom?"

Melissa laughed and handed the boy back before disappearing out of the door. "Oh saints preserve us! I almost forgot. It should be about ready," she called back over her shoulder as she descended the stairs.

Jack took Jon to the bathroom and washed his hands and face before flicking the wayward hairs back into some semblance of order, making his father laugh.

"What?" Jack asked perplexed.

"He gets that from you!"

"What?"

"The hair. Your mother tried all sorts of things to get your hair to lay flat and nothing ever worked."

Jack shrugged, but secretly he was pleased the boy had inherited something other than his eyes from him.

"Yeah, poor kid. Seeing as I got it from you in the first place," he grinned.

John laughed.

"You're right there son. My mother tried her best too, but failed. Of course I didn't go grey 'til I was much older..." he grinned cheekily, causing Jack to deny it vehemently.

"Hey, you always said it us kids that turned you grey."

"That's my excuse. What's yours?"

"Daniel!" he snapped off quickly. "The man doesn't know the meaning of following orders and he's a linguist for cryin' out loud. You'd think he'd know better than anyone."

"So we're even then?"

Jack grinned and sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Yep! Come on kid, I think dinner will be ready in a minute, and we do not keep your Grandma waiting while she's serving up. She's one mean lady with the frying pan."

"Jonathon! You'll frighten the boy!"

Jack laughed and helped his son negotiate the stairs.

For once Berra sat discarded on the bed while its owner ate a hearty dinner.

OoOoOoOoO

By way of a change it was Jack who was loaded down with shopping bags this time round, while Jon Junior walked beside his Grandma holding onto her hand tightly. The Shopping Mall in downtown Minneapolis was crowded with people and although he was growing used to seeing people rushing around, he was still overawed by the sheer scale of everything. The light interior of the skyways over the streets between the shops was a source of fascination to him as he watched the busy traffic on the street below his feet.

They didn't hurry him along, allowing him to drink everything in to quench his thirst for knowledge about his new home. Melissa was besotted with the boy, and he had taken to her so well. Jack was pleased that he seemed to have settled in, and last night the boy had slept through without any problems. Probably from exhaustion, Jack thought wryly.

By the time they arrived back home, all three were shattered. Jack knew he would need to borrow a suitcase, or two, to take all of Jon's new things home which his Mom had insisted on buying. Next time they came up here for a visit he was definitely bringing his truck.

John opened the door to them when they pulled up and Jon proudly showed him his new boots ready for the winter, which he insisted he had to wear already. Jack unloaded the car and carried everything inside, dumping the many bags in the hallway until he'd finished the second trip to empty the car.

John waited until Melissa and Jon Junior had disappeared into the kitchen and Jack had shut the door behind him before he said anything.

"You had a visitor today," he began softly.

Jack looked at him, wondering who it could have been.

"Oh? Did they leave a name?"

"No, although I didn't really get a chance to ask. As soon as he knew you weren't around, he took off."

Jack puzzled as to whom 'he' could have been, but why wouldn't they have phoned first, and how did they know he was here? Strange.

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall, medium build. Strange clothes though. Foreign looking, rather a peculiar deep accent too; one I couldn't place."

Jack tried to conjure up anyone he knew that might fit that description. He came up with dozens of people he'd known over the years, but then significantly narrowed it down because only a few people knew that he was staying with his parents for a few days.

"And he asked specifically for me?"

"Yes. He asked if 'General Jack O'Neill and his son were at home'."

"Look. I'm gonna put in a call to the base. Don't say anything to Mom. It's probably nothing but I don't want her to worry, okay?"

"Is something wrong Jonathon?"

"I'm not sure Dad, but until I phone the base I won't know for sure. It just seems a little odd that's all."

"Use the phone up in the bedroom if you want."

"Nah, it's okay, I'll use my cell, but I'll do it from the bedroom. Can you keep Jon down here for a bit?"

John smiled and nodded.

"I think your Mother has him fully occupied, she baked some more of those cookies last night; the ones that he's taken quite a shine to."

Jack nodded and gave a small smile, but that little niggling in the back of his mind told him that something wasn't right. He picked up all of the carriers and climbed the stairs, hoping that his Mom would believe he was just taking the things up into the bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and quickly speed dialled the number for the SGC.

"Walter?" Jack asked as soon as the phone picked up.

"General O'Neill, Sir! I..."

Jack quickly cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Walter, did you by any chance send anyone up here to see me?"

"No Sir. I..."

"What about any SG-1 or any other SG personnel? Did anyone say they were gonna come by here?"

"No Sir, not to my knowledge. They're all on the base right now. Did you want me to put you through to Dr. Jackson or Colonel Carter?"

"No. Thanks. I just wondered. Did you tell General Hammond where I was?"

"Yes Sir. I spoke with him earlier today."

"So he didn't know I was here until you told him?"

"No Sir. I..."

"Thanks Walter." Jack said, cutting off the call, leaving the Master Sergeant on the other end looking at the phone thoroughly bewildered and not a little frustrated too at being cut off every time he'd wanted to add something. He sighed and shrugged...it was General O'Neill after all; what did he expect?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed again. As I warned, a little bit of angst first, but the fluff is coming, please be patient. My fics are never straight-forward, so be prepared, there's always some danger lurking nearby, so expect the worst later and then lots of fluff!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

"Thanks Walter." He said, shutting down the phone, leaving the Master Sergeant on the other end looking at the phone thoroughly bewildered and not a little frustrated too at being cut off every time he'd wanted to add something. He sighed and shrugged...it was General O'Neill after all; what did he expect?

Chapter 9

Jack sat for a few minutes wondering who it was that had called at the house, and how did they know he was there? Making a snap decision, he decided that he should perhaps try to fly home the next day. He phoned the airline but was disappointed when he couldn't get a flight until the day after tomorrow which was when he was booked to return anyway, so he cancelled those bookings and made one more phone call before joining his family downstairs.

"Everything all right son?" John asked as Jack arrived at the bottom of the stairs with a frown clouding his face.

"Ah, Not sure Dad."

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked growing worried.

"Does that mean a sudden change of plans Jonathon?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Look, ah, something's come up and I need my team round me. I can't tell you what it is Dad. It's classified, I'm sorry."

John clapped Jack on the shoulder, pushing him into the seat at the table.

"Does it have anything to do with our visitor?"

"Visitor?" Melissa enquired, not having heard that someone had called.

John sighed, he might have known Melissa would pick him up on the fact that he'd kept it quiet.

Jack ignored the interruption and answered his father.

"Yeah. Dad, no-one and I mean no-one knew off our visit here. I arranged this break right at the last minute, and besides nobody but SG-1, Jacob Carter, Walter and General Hammond; well, okay maybe a coupla others too, knew that Jon was my son. The rumour at the SGC had it that he was just a relative's kid I was looking after."

"You believe someone has come looking for the boy?" Melissa gasped, her eyes wide with horror at the thought of losing him. "Why?" She unconsciously tightened her arms around her grandson.

"I don't know Mom, but I think we ought to leave; we'll go to the cabin. You two should come too. He, whoever he is, knows who and where you are now and if he's determined enough to get to Jon Junior or me, for whatever he has in mind, he won't let you stand in his way." He didn't let on that this might be Ba'al's doing and that he was afraid of what might happen to them and more especially to Junior. He couldn't face losing another son; if anything happened to Junior he knew it would finish him.

"You think they would harm us just to get hold of Jonathon Junior?"

"It's a possibility Dad. And it's a risk I'm not willing to take. You have to leave here for a while, until we can find out who he is and deal with him. Come up to my place, we can keep an eye on things there."

"Jonathon..."

"No Dad," Jack interrupted. "I need for you to be safe. Please. Do it for Jon's sake if you won't do it for mine. Don't put him through another trauma of seeing his family hurt or by losing it. He loves you both already."

Jon sensed that the grown-ups were discussing something very important and he could feel the anxiety coming off his father in waves. He slipped from Melissa's grasp and climbed onto his father's knee, hugging him, bringing the conversation to a temporary halt.

"Don't be afraid Daddy. I'll look after you! And Grandma and Grandpa too. I love you Daddy!" Jon whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack's smile was decidedly wonky as his eyes were suddenly awash with unshed tears.

"Backatcha!" was all his treacherous throat could reply to the confession, as he held him close.

Surely, he thought, he didn't deserve this child's unconditional love, not after losing Charlie. He cradled the boy closer to him, kissing his unruly hair while Jon returned the hug with every ounce of strength he possessed. Jack could feel his heart ache with love for this precious gift of a son.

Melissa's eyes met those of her husband's and they exchanged a silent communiqué of understanding. Jack needed to protect them and the boy. Giving John an infinitesimal nod which made him sigh, he acquiesced, giving in to the pressure, knowing Melissa would do anything to keep them all safe.

"Okay son. We'll pack a few things. When are you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as we can Dad," Jack said, swallowing his emotions before they overwhelmed him. "We have to make a move before this guy comes looking for us again."

"Oh Jonathon, isn't that a little bit too cloak and dagger? He's probably just a harmless visitor. We could leave here in the morning. It'll be dark soon."

"Mom!" Jack cried, impatiently, waiving away her denial. "Please, just do it!"

Melissa sighed with resignation. This was a part of her son that proved he had every right to be called General if this was how he was at work. He rarely used that tone with her, and it sobered her immediately. Something more was definitely bothering him.

"I'm sorry Mom. I don't mean to upset you, but this is really important, okay? Humour me? Please!"

John and Melissa looked at each other and both stayed sitting down at the table, hoping Jack would explain further. He did. It took a few minutes to gather his thoughts together before he launched into his reasons for showing concern.

"This guy that called here today. He shouldn't have known we were here. I didn't tell anyone except Walter and Daniel that we were coming. I asked Daniel to let Sam and Teal'c know and Walter informed General Hammond, that's all. This trip wasn't common knowledge. It sounds as if someone has been snooping, maybe listening in on the phone lines or something, I don't know, and I don't want this should scare ya, but I really think we have to leave..."

"But all of us? Jonathon, I don't think he'll bother us..."

"Dad. I've never been more serious in my life!" Jack cried in frustration. What would it take to convince them? "We could all be in danger here. They know where we are, they know where you live, they could take either you or Junior as hostages to get to me or whatever, and I won't risk your lives because you think it all sounds a little too far fetched. As of yet we don't know what or who we're dealing with. Now, I got a covert team on their way to keep an eye out for this guy. It may just turn out to be an old friend, but I'm not about to put you in any danger by not acting quickly enough. Now please, go pack. We'll go up to the cabin as soon as we're ready. Whoever this is, he won't know where to look. We'll be safe there until my team can report back to me."

"Alright dear, but we'll need supplies, because I doubt you'll have enough with all of us there," Melissa said, thinking ahead about meals.

"That's okay Mom, we can stop on the way and grab some groceries. I won't let you starve," he grinned suddenly to try and ease the tension. "Just think of it as an impromptu vacation." Jack reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Trust me okay?"

Melissa nodded and offered him a small smile before she hurried off, taking Junior with her whilst muttering to herself about the sudden unnecessary upheaval, and to gather everything they might need for their stay. John hung back a while, gazing at his son.

"You really think this person could pose a threat to us? Who do you think it could be?"

"I'm thinking possible assassin Dad."

"Really? Who for? Jon Junior? Or you?"

"I don't know!" Jack sighed with frustration. "It just...it's too much of a coincidence. Too soon after Jon arrived here. I've asked Carter, Daniel and Teal'c to meet us up at the cabin too. I'll feel a hell of a lot safer with them around to watch our sixes."

"I thought you said it would be safer up there?"

"It will be, but as I said, I'm not taking any chances. We could be followed." Jack sighed, brushing a hand through his short grey hair. He was beginning to wish that he'd stayed in Colorado Springs therefore not exposing his parents to any danger. If the truth were known he was frightened more for the boy than himself. It crossed his mind that maybe Ba'al had sent someone to kill the boy for some reason. Why? What could he possibly gain by killing the child? Did the damn snakehead know the boy was his son? So could it be a revenge thing against him? Was Ba'al trying to get his own back for his recent humiliating defeat? There were just so many questions with so few answers running through his mind. The Goa'uld System Lord had taken on most of the technology that Anubis had created and left behind; his Kull warriors and holograms were two instances. Were there other advances that they didn't know about lurking there, ready to be used against them? Jack didn't know and the weight of unknown possibilities was heavy on his mind.

"Jonathon?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Dad, I was just thinking, that's all. We'd better get a move on before he comes back."

With that Jack hurried up the stairs to pack all their things together. Most of the new stuff they had bought in town, would have to be left behind, he wouldn't need that much yet, they could fetch it when the present danger had passed. He'd left his father still puzzling over things knowing that he wouldn't get anything further from him, but hating himself for having to keep them in the dark most of the time. Of course, hindsight is a wondrous thing and if he'd known that his and the boy's presence would pose a threat, then he would have stayed in Colorado and not exposed his parents to danger.

He pulled himself up sharply. It was too late now, and he needed all his concentration on the job at hand. It was no use crying over spilt milk; that was a luxury he didn't have time for, nor was it of any use to anyone.

"Daddy?"

Jack halted in his feverish packing when the child's plaintive voice arrested his movements.

He turned and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the boy to stand between his knees, and smiled, holding him by his shoulders.

"Why are we going? Don't you like staying with Grandma and Grandpa any more? Is the bad man coming to hurt everyone? I don't want him to make you and Grandma and Grandpa go to sleep like Mommy did!" Jon started to cry and Jack wrapped him in his arms, gently shushing him.

Jack shook his head at such innocence.

"It's not gonna be like that kid. We're all going away, and Grandma and Grandpa are coming too. We're just gonna go up to the cabin in the woods for a while, it'll be great, and there's a big pond too. The nasty man won't find us out there so we'll all be safe. Sam, and Daniel and Teal'c will be coming as well, so we're all gonna have lots of fun and plenty of things to do. Fishin' an' hikin', an' boatin'; you're gonna love it up there Junior."

"Really?" Jon's eyes were as big as saucers at this, and the threatened tears were forgotten in his excitement.

"Oh yeah! So off you go to the bathroom and get ready, huh?"

Jack sat for a moment to drink in his son's exuberance for the trip as he hurried away down the hallway to get ready, and smiled to himself before returning once more to his task.

Soon the car was loaded, the house secured and then they all piled into the car. John drove to start with, and once they were on the highway heading north, Jack breathed a sigh of relief, especially when it was apparent that nobody was following them. The journey was a lengthy one and before long Jon Junior grew tired of watching the sun set over endless green fields, trees and lakes that flew past the window now they were in open country and he drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to all of you who sent in reviews. I know I keep saying it, but I do appreciate them a lot. A little bit of tension in this chapter, so hope you enjoy it._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Soon the car was loaded, the house secured and then they all piled into the car. John drove to start with, and once they were on the highway heading north, Jack breathed a sigh of relief, especially when it was apparent that nobody was following them. The journey was a lengthy one and before long Jon Junior grew tired of watching the sun set over endless green fields, trees and lakes that flew past the window now they were in open country and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 10

Jack parked the car, having swapped driving with his father who was tired and switched off the lights. The bright moonlight glimmered and shattered into a myriad of sparkles off the ripples on the lake. Jack dragged himself from behind the wheel and over to the door of the cabin. Unlocking the stout wooden door, he entered and set the lamps to light the room before returning to the car to fetch his sleeping son.

Before long he had the boy undressed and into the big bed in the spare room without waking him. It never ceased to amaze him that he could bundle the boy into his pyjamas without him rousing once. He took a minute to gaze down at him as he covered him with the comforter, then leaned over and kissed the tousled head. Stifling a yawn, he left the room but kept the door ajar and the low light on.

"You want some coffee Mom?"

"That's alright dear. I'll get it. You help your father bring in the gear."

Yasureyabetcha!"

Melissa smiled at the familiar phrase and watched her son as he walked towards the car, taking the heavy case from John with no effort. They'd stopped at the 24hour supermarket in Grand Rapids before turning off the 169 to head west for a few miles to where the cabin was situated.

She'd always loved it up here. It was so peaceful. She remembered coming here as a young girl with her parents and grandparents. The place didn't really change much. The trees were taller, but the lake remained the same as far as she could tell in the dark. Jack had obviously cared for the place, she noticed, looking around. He'd put in a few mod cons here and there to make it more comfortable but it felt the same. Jack had inherited it from his grandfather. He was the only one of their offspring to really appreciate the wonders of the outdoors and often spent summer vacation up here with her father all alone, just fishing and boating and hiking round the area.

"Is that coffee ready yet Mom?" Jack asked, breaking into her reverie.

"I'm just about to pour it out dear."

"Good. Where's that pie we bought? I'm starved," Jack asked, feeling more than hungry and ready for some food. He could eat pie, or cake, at any time of the day or night. Maybe he could persuade his mom to bake some while they were here. There was nothing like home made apple pie made with apples from his own trees. Maybe he'd go pick some tomorrow.

The first light of dawn was approaching by the time they all climbed into bed, and Jack slipped quietly under the covers next to his sleeping son, leaving the main bedroom to his parents. They were all tired, being up most of the night with the long drive up from the city.

He thought over their flight and sighed with relief that they had managed to escape before the stranger called again and the fact that they didn't appear to have been followed at all made him give in to the weariness he'd felt and he slipped into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack awoke to someone bouncing on the bed whilst yelling his name and then shrieking with laughter and excitement. He groaned and opened one eye slightly to see his son, fully dressed and exuberantly trying to wake him up.

He feigned sleep until Jon Junior got too close and Jack made a grab for him, hoisting him into the air over his head, growling with imaginary irritation. Jon wriggled and giggled in his grasp until Jack lowered him to his chest then held him there for a hug.

"And a good morning to you too tiger!"

Jon laughed readily and returned the embrace with enthusiasm, saying that breakfast was ready and that Grandma said he was lazy.

Jack cried out indignantly and rolled the boy off his chest then eased himself into a sitting position bringing his feet to the floor. The polished wood was cold beneath his toes, but Jack ignored it; it was something he was used to by now. Being on the north side of the cabin it was much cooler now that October was almost upon them.

Jon scurried away as Jack disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower. Twenty minutes later he was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a hearty breakfast of pancakes and toast, washed down with two cups of his mother's wonderful coffee.

Jack waited for Jon to settle by the fireside. It was a cold blustery day and there was a threat of a storm in the air. Rain spattered sporadically against the window pane in the stiff breeze. John had laid the open fire and by the time Jon had awoken, the room was warm and cosy. Melissa had washed and dressed him in his new clothes with a sweatshirt over his T-shirt. He was now happily playing some imaginary game with 'Berra' and the toy dog he had yet to name.

"My team should be arriving later today. They set out almost as soon as I rang them yesterday," Jack said, pushing himself away from the table angling his chair for a better view from which to watch his son.

"Is Sam coming?" Melissa asked eagerly.

"She is," Jack sighed, knowing full well what his mother was driving at but ignoring the unspoken question. "and so are Daniel and Murray. Murray will be drivin' my truck here, so at least I'll have some transport."

"What time should we expect them to arrive?"

"Sometime later this afternoon or evening. Daniel said he'd give me a ring when they got to Bemidji."

"So, what are you going to do with yourselves today while you wait?"

Jack shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it. Maybe if the weather broke, he and Junior could take a walk into the woods, perhaps show him some of the wild-life round the area.

"Haven't got a clue," Jack said with a shrug, eyeing the black clouds through the small window. Perhaps this rain was in for the day. "Go for a walk if this stops."

"I thought I'd set to and get some baking done, especially if Murray is coming up here. We'll soon find ourselves out of food otherwise."

"Cake?" Jack asked hopefully.

Melissa laughed.

"You're incorrigible Jonathon. Yes, I was going to make a whole batch of cakes and pies. I know what you're like. If it stops raining, you can gather some of those apples for me too."

"Thanks Mom. Hmmm. Home made apple pie," Jack grinned, he could almost smell them baking now. He pushed himself off the chair and joined Jon Junior in the lounge area, moving 'Berra' from his chair before he accidentally sat on him. Jon ran to get one of his books that they had brought with them and thrust it into Jack's hands.

"Read to me Daddy! Please."

Jack smiled and patted his knee for Junior to climb up and they both settled down for the story.

Melissa couldn't help but smile wistfully at the sight of her son and grandson, now comfortably ensconced in front of the open fire and wrapped up in each others company whilst they read the book together. It was a picture of perfect contentment, but for the fact that she had known Jack was secretly worried about the stranger, it would have made her happy just to witness this rare family moment. She sighed at the sad recollection of Jack sitting in the same chair with Charlie on his lap reading another story with him just so many years ago. She released another soft sad sigh at their loss and cleared away the table to start on her busy day's schedule.

John went to lie down for a rest after lunch; he was feeling everyone of those years that made up his three-quarters of a century plus a few, but who was counting? With all the driving he had done the night before with very little sleep afterwards, he needed his rest.

Jack could see his Mom was worried about him. Neither of his parents were getting any younger, and they weren't exactly young when they started out on parenthood. He knew that one of these days he would have to face the loss of one of them, but hopefully not in the near future, though his father was beginning to show every one of his advanced years. He felt guilty and just hoped he hadn't contributed in shortening his father's life with their sudden upheaval; forcing him to flee their home like he had insisted. The thought filled him with guilt to the point that he'd stopped reading, much to Jon's chagrin.

Melissa could see the worry on Jack's face and went over to lay a hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze as she watched her husband of fifty-five years disappear into the bedroom.

"He'll be fine Jonathon. It's nothing unusual for him to take a nap in the afternoon these days," she assured him, but Jack could see she was still worried herself. "Look, the clouds are breaking up and it's stopped raining, why don't you take Jonathon Junior out for a walk. The fresh air will do you both good."

"You sure? You'll be okay?"

"Jonathon! I can manage," she laughed gently. "Go! Your father will be okay in a while and I'm going to be busy finishing this baking."

Jack lifted a freshly baked cookie from the tray and handed it to Jon who had been looking longingly at them. Then he took one for himself. Melissa pretended to be annoyed and shooed them from the kitchen.

"Go!" she huffed; her hands on hips in mock anger.

Jack winked at his son and hurried him from the room, to change into outdoor gear for their walk.

A few minutes later, clad in boots and jackets, caps, and gloves for the boy, Jack called out a 'see ya later' and they were off.

Junior was excited, and with his new waterproof boots, he splashed in all the puddles he could find as they skirted the lake through the trees on the well trodden track that led northwards away from the cabin.

The lake itself was calm and serene now the wind had finally dropped, leaving its surface like a glass mirror. A calm dampness pervaded the atmosphere everywhere around them. The distinct smell of wet leaves rotting on the ground filled their nostrils as they walked deeper among the forested trees, their Fall colours vibrant against the dark needles of the pines in the weak sunshine breaking through what was left of the clouds.

The air was filled with the calls of wild birds that floated across the unruffled surface of the water. Ducks, geese, loons, herons, Jack pointed them all out to his son. They saw a deer pause for a moment, wary of the visitors, before it skittered nervously away again, and they heard the rutting call from a stag somewhere deep in the forest. A wild rabbit hopped from their path, and then they stood in perfect stillness to watch a pair of chipmunks' acrobatic display in a tree not three metres ahead, and in the distance, the hammering of a woodpecker echoed until Jack's cell phone disturbed the air with its ringing.

"Jack?" came Daniel's voice over the air when Jack answered it.

"Daniel! Where are you?" Jack asked, hoping that they weren't stuck somewhere miles from their destination.

"We're just approaching Bemidji. Traffic's not too bad, most of it's heading the other way thank goodness. We're not being followed, at least I don't think so."

"Okay. Take a right onto 71 for a few miles. Ya can't miss it! Carter should know the road from there."

"Okay. Be there in about an hour I guess."

"Yeah. You do that."

Jack thrust the phone back into his pocket and reluctantly turned back towards the cabin. The sun was getting lower in the sky now, the darker evenings drawing in. New noises assaulted their ears with the coming night, croaking frogs and the hooting of an owl echoed through the still air from the darkness of the forest.

They made it back before it was too dark to see and Melissa welcomed them with a hot drink and a small cake that was still warm from the oven, which Junior relished with delight.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was worried about the stranger, and about Sam's reluctance to be with him, Jack could almost imagine he was in heaven. It was a far cry from the hectic life of a General below Cheyenne mountain. If George accepted his retirement papers, then Jack would be quite happy living this life for the rest of his days.

John had joined them as they waited for Sam, Daniel and Teal'c to arrive. Melissa had started on the dinner and hoped they wouldn't be delayed. Jack and Jon Junior had changed and were now warming themselves by the roaring fire in the grate.

Jack's cell phone rang again, and he grabbed it quickly, hoping it was the team he'd ordered to cover the house back in the city.

"O'Neill!" he barked.

"General, sir. There's been no activity around the house at all sir. Nobody's been near the place all day!"

"Okay. Keep watching. I want to know the minute anyone shows up!"

"Yes sir."

Jack snapped the phone shut and frowned. Was he wrong? Had he jumped to conclusions that were a mile wide of the truth? He wasn't sure any more.

His deliberations were cut short when he heard a vehicle pull up outside. He hurried to the door in time to see his team climbing stiffly from the truck. He greeted them still wearing the frown.

"Daniel. Teal'c. Carter."

"Jack."

"O'Neill."

"Sir."

The last greeting stung slightly as Sam moved past him with barely a glance in his direction. She entered the cabin and greeted Jon Junior first, then gave Melissa a hug, and a nod and a wide smile to John.

His Mom, gave her an enthusiastic welcome and shot her son a look of frustrated annoyance. He could have at least welcomed her by her given name. Jack looked away, feeling jaded and a little disappointed by Sam's attitude on arrival. He was hoping that after having some time to think over their situation that she would have been happy to see him at least, but she'd almost ignored him.

He made an enthusiastic show of helping carry their bags to the spare room, Sam was going to have to put up with the sofa-bed in the lounge that made a fairly comfy sleeping place when pulled out fully. Daniel and Teal'c were going to have to share the only other bedroom, luckily for them there were two beds in there.

Melissa served the evening meal and everyone tucked in heartily, especially Teal'c.

The conversation flowed easily, though Jack was unusually quiet and most of his attention was on his son, and was careful not to be left alone with Sam; he didn't want to have a confrontation with her tonight.

Melissa felt she was the only one to sense the tension like a taut bow string between her Jonathon and Sam; and she vowed to do everything within her power to break it, and get them together again. She liked Sam a lot and thought they were good for each other.

Sam helped Melissa with the dishes after dinner and Daniel stacked them away though he wasn't sure where anything went as it was his first time up at the cabin, despite the fact that Jack had often invited him. Sam was the only one that was intimately familiar with the place, having spent a wonderful week here years ago and the odd weekend here and there since. Thinking about the times that she and Jack had spent here, brought a sad smile to her lips and made Melissa ask her what was wrong, but Sam just shook her head; she didn't want to talk about it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Here as promised is the fluff that you've all been waiting for. _

_Thank you to all of you who sent in reviews. Hugs guys; and I hope that you continue to enjoy this. There is a lot more to come,(maybe another 20 chapters or so, I can't tell yet) but with heaps more fluff, lots of angst and some H/C too._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Sam helped Melissa with the dishes after dinner and Daniel stacked them away though he wasn't sure where anything went as it was his first time up at the cabin, despite the fact that Jack had often invited him. Sam was the only one that was intimately familiar with the cabin, having spent a wonderful week here years ago and the odd weekend here and there since. Thinking about the times that she and Jack had spent here, brought a sad smile to her lips and made Melissa ask her what was wrong, but Sam just shook her head; she didn't want to talk about it.

Chapter 11

The next day promised to be bright and sunny though it was still dark and a crisp wind blew round the walls of the cabin and whistled through the slight gap in the wooden window frame.

Jack roused, not that he was sleeping particularly well anyway, but he rose quietly, so as not to disturb Jon Junior who was sleeping peacefully, curled on his side with Berra still tucked in the crook of his arm.

The boy wriggled, muttering softly in his sleep but settled again and Jack headed for the bathroom, taking his clothes with him. It was still early and no-one else appeared to be up yet. He hurried through his ablutions, then, grabbing his warm jacket from the peg near the door, he stepped outside and breathed in the smell of a fresh morning.

Needing to clear his thoughts he walked over to the little wooden jetty and with a stifled groan sat down to gaze unseeing into the dark waters. The early morning sunlight poked its rays through the trees and glistened off the uneven surface, dancing cheerfully on the ripples he created by tossing a stone or two into the gently lapping waves.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there with his arms propped on his bent knees, his back resting against a gnarled wooden pile, but it was some time later when the sound of approaching footsteps, whispering over the soft grass, made his back stiffen slightly, though he didn't need to turn round to know who it was behind him.

Sam came up beside him and folded her long legs under her as she sat down gracefully, resting her forearms on her knees in a relaxed pose mimicking his, which belied how uneasy she felt inside. She looked at his rigid profile, taking in his steely gaze out to the far shore of the lake, not showing any outward sign of whether he welcomed her intrusion into his silent ruminations or not.

"Jack!" she sighed softly after a while when he'd stayed silent for too long. "I know I must have upset you the other day; I hadn't intended to, and I'm really sorry for that." Her words met stony silence, but he did blink and drop his head to study his hands. "That was the last thing on my mind. I wouldn't hurt you intentionally. You must know that!"

"Oh really?" he snorted acerbically, turning to look at her for the first time.

His dark eyes as they looked into hers were hard, piercing her very soul and were as black as coal. Sam hung her head in shame, and blushed under his hard scrutiny.

"Jack please. I'm sorry. I...I just needed time to think. If you're not going to listen then there's no point in me trying to explain..."

She went to stand but his hand shot out to stop her from rising.

"Why don't you tell me anyway! 'Cause I don't have a clue what happened between us," he growled.

His voice was strangled, and hard with bitter disappointment, and Sam knew he was struggling to say anything. He was a man of few words, who always gave the answers in biting sarcasm, but he was finding it hard to find the right words to discover why she had left him feeling high and dry.

His hand held firm to still her movements, it was the only way he could think of to make her say what was on her mind.

"I didn't think you wanted me any more," she said haltingly, mechanically voicing her deepest fear. "You have your son now."

"What?" he couldn't believe his ears. "That's it? All this because you thought...? God Sam!" he cried in disbelief. Was his heart breaking because she believed he couldn't have both of them?

"You have Jon Junior now. He needs you and I can see that he loves you dearly... I..." her words failed her now. It all seemed so petty and stupid when she looked at it in the light of day. She sniffed, fighting back the tears.

He stood awkwardly, dragging her up by pulling at her upper arms, grasping them in both hands to make sure she looked him straight in the face with her shimmering blue eyes.

"Now you listen to me!" he ordered roughly, anger and frustration colouring his voice. He gave her a little shake to emphasise his point. "I. Love. You. Sam. No-one else. And yes okay, my family, including Junior. He's a great kid. But," he paused, his eyes pinning her with intense emotion, "my...heart...belongs...to...you!" he said slowly, enunciating every syllable. "Don't you get it Sam? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you...Samantha Carter, scientist, soldier, and beautiful woman extraordinaire that you are. I need you Sam. I'm nothing without you, can't you see that?"

"You… You still love me?" she asked, reeling from his confession. How stupid had she been, causing him heartache and herself endless nights of pain as she'd cried into her pillow. "Oh Jack! I'm so sorry!"

He released her arms, as if he suddenly realised he'd been holding her too tight, but only momentarily so he could pull her into a fierce hug; while she melted into his arms amid deep sobs of relief and joy. He held her for as long as he could while she cried all her heartache away. He caressed her hair with his lips, holding her head closer to his shoulder, then rested his chin on it. He gave her time to calm and compose herself, before he affirmed his love in a passionate kiss which left her breathless and far happier than any time over the past few years.

Sam gazed up into his deep hooded eyes, now filled with passion rather than bitterness, and she smiled that brilliant smile that he loved.

"I love you Jack. With all my heart. I thought... I realised that..." she stuttered, trying to find the right words that would make things right again and would explain everything. "I know Jon Junior is your son, but I was... well, a little jealous I guess. I didn't think you'd want me around any more, so I backed off," she sniffed as fresh tears welled up.

"Shhh!" he commanded, brushing them away with his thumbs, holding her face in his hands. He didn't need to hear the agony she'd gone through lately, his own had been hard enough to bear, but now it was in the past and they'd both learned a lesson not to make assumptions about the other. "Don't say it Sam. It okay now. I'm here. You're here. That's all that matters."

They stood there together, both wrapped in each others embrace as they looked out over the lake amid the birdsong and the pure serenity of the picturesque scene as the sun rose higher above the trees, flooding the area in a glorious golden light.

Melissa smiled contentedly and wiped away a satisfied tear as she shut the door to the cabin softly so as not to disturb the blissfully unaware couple on the dock. She bustled about getting breakfast happily humming to herself; all would be well now they'd found each other again.

OoOoOoOoO

Insisting that she wanted Jon Junior with her today to help her, Melissa assured Jack that he wasn't needed around the cabin and to drive Sam into town as she had volunteered to get some supplies they were short of after her baking session yesterday and into which Murray had already made a sizable dent.

Jack cast his mother a knowing look and gave her a quick hug, telling her that she was the incorrigible one and that he most likely inherited it from her. She pushed him away and told them not to hurry back.

Jon Junior gave them both a big hug and a kiss and appeared to be quite happy to be left with Melissa and John, as well as Daniel and Murray of course. Jack feigned a hurt expression saying he'd been forsaken by his son already, which brought about a round of laughter everyone except Junior but only because he didn't understand what his father had meant. Jack ruffled the boy's hair and told him to behave, then gave him another hug and a kiss before they left.

He was confident that everyone would be safe because they had Teal'c and Daniel to watch over them, so he slid behind the wheel of his truck while Sam climbed into the other side. He started the big engine and they set off for Bemidji at a steady rate.

"Jack," Sam began, turning slightly in her seat to see him better. "General Hammond and I agree, that, according to our calculations, it will be Jon Junior's birth-date tomorrow, so he'll be five."

"Tomorrow?" Jack gasped in surprise. "I don't have anything..."

"It's okay. Why do you think Melissa and I planned this excursion into town?" she said with a happy laugh.

Jack turned for a brief moment to see the grin on her face and sighed with exaggerated wonder.

"Perhaps because you're two of the most conniving women I know?" he grinned at her, then turned his eyes back to the road ahead.

Sam giggled and shook her head at his cheek.

"I had a word or two with Melissa last night after you'd gone to bed, and told her about it. We're supposed to find a birthday cake and a few presents from everyone. Daniel, Teal'c and I have already got ours. They're hidden in their room for now. Your parents asked that we should get something appropriate and she slipped me some cash to buy it. So that leaves only yours to find."

Jack sucked in a huge breath and grimaced. He was hard pressed to find something for his friends, let alone his son's, especially at the last minute.

"I'll help you Jack. I'm sure we can find something to amuse him."

"It's not so much not knowing what to get...it's...not knowing what to get!" he clarified, though his statement made no sense to Sam.

"What?" she laughed.

"It's just...there's too much to chose from for kids these days!" he cried plaintively.

Sam giggled even more, loving his helplessness as well.

Sam settled back into the seat and gazed out of the window. She loved this part of the country now that she had been here a few times. She was enjoying the passing scenery, relaxing in his presence, secure at last in his love.

Before long they were pulling in to the parking lot next to the store. Jack stretched languidly as he stepped down from the truck. He locked the doors and they walked hand in hand towards the entrance. It felt good to be together again, and with his retirement on the cards it felt even better to be able to show his love openly.

They gathered the supplies that Melissa had wanted then strolled up and down the aisles looking for something suitable for Jon's present.

Sam chose several computer learning packages so that he could catch up with his basic education, as well as a few games for younger kids to play on the latest games console which Jack had at home. While Jack decided on some roller blades and a child size hockey stick with knee and elbow protection pads and a helmet because he wanted him to have fun learning to play and not hurt himself. Jack himself would teach him how to skate and play his all time favourite game, then they could share the fun between them.

They chatted happily as they ate lunch in the restaurant, feeling pleased with all their purchases and once they had loaded the truck they headed back to the cabin.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Once again thank you for your fantastic response. I'm really glad you're all enjoying this. Time for a little angst now though. Hope you have a tissue handy!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

They chatted happily as they ate lunch in the restaurant, feeling pleased with all their purchases and once they had loaded the truck they headed back to the cabin.

Chapter 12

They left the presents in the back of the truck, covered over away from sight, but took in all the groceries as well as the birthday cake they had bought.

They had a good dinner and once Jon Junior was tucked up asleep in the bed, Jack and Sam went out to the truck to fetch the presents in.

Sam loaded herself up with packages while Jack had his hands full too. They carried them indoors, but Jack made one more trip out to fetch the rest.

"You need a hand?" Daniel asked when Jack headed out the door.

"Nah! I got it. There's only a coupla bits to fetch in, thanks."

Daniel turned his attention back to all the gear that they had amassed on the floor. Melissa enlisted his help in taking all the price tags off while she and Sam wrapped the gifts up in the brightly coloured paper that Sam had remembered to buy. Soon they were all engrossed in their given tasks.

Jack stood by the truck, looking back to see that no-one had followed him out there, then he took out his cell phone and dialled the local florist. Although it was late, he was friends with the couple that ran the small shop so they wouldn't mind taking his order. Once he'd finished the call he leaned over the tail gate, reaching for the last of the presents when he heard a twig snap behind him. He spun round and came face to face with a stranger.

Before he could react he was held in the powerful grip of a Goa'uld hand device.

"You are General Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri?" the dual toned voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Jack ground out through gritted teeth, falling to his knees in pain as the device robbed him of all strength to react otherwise.

"My Lord Ba'al sends his compliments and wishes to inform you that he and the System Lords have suffered your insolence for far too long. At his beckoning you will now die."

The hand device switched off, leaving him weak and shaky, unable to coerce his thoughts and before he could appreciate his sudden release from its hold, he saw the man point another strange looking weapon at him, and fired it. It hit Jack in the centre of his chest. The pain it caused was worse than anything he had yet endured. He couldn't scream, he could yell, the agony so intense it robbed him of any coherent thoughts. It felt like his heart was on fire and then the terrible pain radiated throughout the rest of his body. He couldn't cry out, he couldn't move away from it. He felt his life slipping away. His eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the ground in agony; hearing someone laugh was his last memory before blackness consumed his consciousness.

OoOoOoOoO

"Jack's taking his sweet time, isn't he? What have you got out there?" Daniel asked Sam after he'd missed Jack's return.

Sam looked up startled to think that he was still outside, realising that it was almost 20 minutes since he'd gone back to the truck.

"I don't know what's keeping him!" she laughed, "Maybe he's just taking a last look over the lake or something."

Melissa agreed with a snort of laughter.

"Jonathon likes to make sure we're safe for the night. He's done a perimeter check every night so far."

"I'll...em...I'll go see if he needs any help," Sam said eagerly, standing and heading for the door.

"Don't forget your coat dear!" Melissa called after her.

Sam grabbed her coat and smiled back before disappearing out the door.

Daniel sniggered.

"I doubt she'll need her coat to keep her warm where she's going, at least not if Jack has any say in the matter!" he grinned, making the others chuckle too, though Melissa appeared to be shocked.

"Daniel! You surprise me," she said in mock horror, causing him to blush, but she couldn't help agree with his sentiments.

Teal'c merely smiled serenely at the innuendo. He was happy to see his friends together once more. Colonel Carter's distress had caused him much deliberation and he was more than ready to confront O'Neill on her behalf if things didn't change for the better during their stay.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam called out in the darkness, staring into the night for any sign of her loved one.

"Jack?"

She could see that the area around the dock was empty so she moved around the corner of the cabin, but he wasn't there either. Finally she spotted something lying on the ground beside the truck. Thinking Jack must have dropped something, she approached.

As she grew nearer, she saw that it was a boot and that it was attached to a leg. She hurried over to it, putting a hand out to the side of the truck to steady herself as she careened round the back.

Jack was lying crumpled face down on the ground, his body still, his eyes closed. She yelled for the others as loudly as she could, dropping down to her knees beside him, frantically feeling for his pulse. She couldn't find one, and by the time the others came running, she had rolled him over and was pulling his jacket open to start CPR.

"He's not breathing!" she gasped in between her pumping when they arrived on the scene.

Teal'c immediately knelt down beside her and took over from her. Locking his huge hands together and pressed down in a rhythmic massage. Sam tilted Jack's head back and began to breath life back into him.

Melissa gaped in horror, her hand flying to cover her mouth, wondering what had happened to him. John was in shock too, but he managed to bring his wife into his arms offering her some comfort while they watched and waited for someone to say that Jonathon would be okay, and that their son was going to live again. Daniel speed dialled for medical help, having run back inside for the phone.

It seemed like endless hours had passed before Sam sat back on her heels, sobbing through her shock and exhaustion, announcing that Jack was breathing again. Teal'c stopped his ministrations, but kept his hand where he could feel the weak heart-beat throbbing tentatively under his palm.

"They're sending a helicopter. It's too far for the ambulance to reach him in time. He threw a blanket over the inert form of his friend and gave another one to Sam to put under Jack's head as a pillow.

Sam refused to let go of Jack's hand, and Melissa was snapped out of her living nightmare by a thin wail of distress coming from the cabin.

Melissa turned back to see Jon Junior standing shivering in just his pyjamas in the doorway wondering where everyone had gone. She hurried back to pick him up, grabbing her coat from the peg and wrapping it round the boy and herself. She hugged him tight, wondering what she was going to tell him about his father. She didn't know what had happened, but she hadn't see anything like a wound or an injury on him, but then, it was too dark to tell really. She calmed her grandson as best she could, but he kept crying for Jack, needing his father's loving arms around him to chase his nightmare away.

"I want my Daddy!" he cried, trying to wriggle from Melissa's hold.

"Daddy can't come for a little while my love, Daddy's poorly, but he wants you to stay nice and warm indoors while he's away."

Jon Junior wouldn't be pacified, and cried all the more. He struggled harder and slipped from Melissa's grasp, running out into the night to where everyone had congregated round the truck. His hysterical sobs broke everyone's resolve when he spotted Jack lying on the ground, to all intents and purposes looking dead to his eyes. His nightmare had come true. He'd cried out in the night when he relived seeing his family die in front of his eyes, and now it seemed to him that his father had died too.

He flung himself onto Jack, clinging with all the tenacity of a youngster filled with fear. Sam had to drag him off, her own tears and sobs blurring her vision. Junior clung to her fiercely, and she held on to him tight, needing him as much as he needed her.

A few minutes later they all heard the distinctive sound of rotor blades swishing through the night air. The helicopter had arrived, landing in the large clearing round the side of the cabin with practiced ease. Help had arrived.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_My thanks again to those of you who reviewed. Bear with me because there is lots more to come...angst that is...and fluff - sappy fluff at that. Glad you're all still enjoying this._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

A few minutes later they all heard the distinctive sound of rotor blades swishing through the night air. The helicopter had arrived, landing in the large clearing round the side of the cabin with practiced ease. Help had arrived.

Chapter 13

Sam rode in the helicopter with Jack, insisting that because he was a General in the military she had to escort him because of national security. Reluctantly but somewhat calmer, Jon Junior accepted his grandmother's comfort, by telling him that they would travel to the hospital where his Daddy was being taken and he could see him there. The helicopter took off once they had Jack stabilized, leaving the others to secure the house and make the long drive to the hospital.

Just as the helicopter crew helped to wheel the gurney towards the hospital doors, Jack arrested again and medics poured from the ER to help revive him. Sam stood there numbly watching them work on him, struggling to maintain her composure, helpless to do anything but watch him fight for his life.

Stabilized once more, they sped Jack's gurney through the double doors at the end of the corridor, leaving Sam to fill in his details with the desk clerk.

She stood, her hand over her mouth, silently weeping for a moment as the doors closed behind the scurrying group all clustered round her lover. She closed her eyes, recalling how his dark eyes were filled with love the last time she had seen him, and she wondered if she would ever get to see them sparkle in amusement again.

If he survived; no not 'if', she told herself, ...when, when he got over this she was going to make sure that she got to see those wonderful deep hazel eyes everyday for the rest of her life. She couldn't lose him. Not like this. He was supposed to be strong; he'd always appeared indomitable; he'd always bounced back after his mishaps, but a suspected heart attack would spell the end to his tenure as Commander of the SGC; to his career in the Air Force. He just had to survive.

OoOoOoOoO

The hospital waiting room was filling up.

By the time Melissa and John arrived with Jonathon Junior, Sam was already pacing the floor of the waiting room anxiously, worried sick and almost out of her mind. Teal'c and Daniel entered the room a few minutes later. Daniel made a bee-line for Sam and forced her to sit down while he held her to him as she cried.

Every now and then Jon Junior would let out a wail for his 'Daddy', and demanded to know, in a whiney voice, why Jack wouldn't come to him, not really understanding anything that had happened. Melissa hugged him desperately, offering him some comfort despite the fact that inside she was anxiously seeking succour for herself. John slipped his arm around them both finding his own needy reassurance in the simple embrace.

Teal'c stood sentinel over them all; his adopted family. Not on any official level could he say he was a member of the family, but they were his family none the less. With his brother warrior so near to death, his own thoughts reflected back to when they had first met. Since then, both had been very near to having their life ended for them in various ways, but were miraculously pulled back from the brink again and again, thanks to the skills of the late Dr. Fraiser and others who had stepped in when earth based medicines would not be of help; people such as Thor, the Nox and the Tok'ra. He had every confidence in O'Neill's ability to rise again from his death bed.

The waiting seemed interminable. Minutes passed by like hours; hours like days. No-one ventured near to those waiting in that room and the suspense was slowly killing them. It was more than two hours later when the door opened and a very young looking doctor poked his head round it and studied the gathered throng expectantly, then asked for General O'Neill's family.

John stepped forward, followed by Sam who had sprung up from her seat and was eager to hear his verdict.

The young medic looked confused until John clarified the mystery.

"I'm General O'Neill's father, but we're all his family," he stated.

The Doctor accepted the statement but refused to delve into their strange heritage when he took in Teal'c's appearance from behind Sam.

"Oh...yes. Well, please sit down. I'm Doctor Reece Morgan. I'm responsible for General O'Neill's health care whilst he's here," he said, waiting for them all to resume their seats before he began.

"How is he?" Sam pleaded. She just had to know if he was still alive.

_"He's holding his own at the moment. At first we suspected he's suffered a heart attack, but it looks like he received a massive shock to his system which has resulted in an Arrhythmia. He's experiencing chest pains, and respiratory distress which is leaving him breathless and very weak. He's sedated at the moment and is resting comfortably. We have him on oxygen, and given time and proper treatment and the excellent physical state of his body otherwise, there is no reason why he shouldn't make a fairly good recovery."_

_"What exactly are you saying? Please explain because I not sure I understand?" Daniel demanded, needing to know how Jack could possibly suffer from a massive shock when there was no evidence of any burns or marks on him. "What is an Arrhythmia?"_

_"In this case, General O'Neill suffered from a massive shock as I explained, which made his heart stop. However, the shock has damaged the part of the heart that controls its natural rhythm. Now, we can control it with certain drugs but we may have to implant a small device called an ICD to ensure the heart beats in a regular rhythm if the drugs fail to have the desired effect. There is a burn mark to the centre of his forehead which was possibly the point where the jolt entered his body, but we're not sure, he also has some bruising around the heart area of his chest. Have you any idea what could have caused this massive shock?" _

"It was an unfortunate accident!" Teal'c's regal voice held a dangerous edge to it, that dared him to ask any further questions. The Jaffa glared down his nose at the young man who swallowed nervously and knew not to pursue the matter if he at all valued his life. Everyone looked at Teal'c, who seemed to understand the implications but was saying nothing.

"I see," the Doctor replied, knowing that he wouldn't get any more information from anyone, especially from the big guy wearing the ball cap.

There was a collective sigh at the news that Jack should recover. Sam felt light-headed with relief; she had been devastated when she found Jack and he wasn't breathing, and again when he arrested on the hospital doorstep, she'd almost had a heart attack herself from fear for him. Daniel held onto her as she wavered slightly.

"You okay Sam?"

She nodded through her tears of relief, yet disbelief; unable to put voice to her welling emotions of joy that Jack would recover. She thanked god that she had been given another chance to make things right between them, before it was too late. The memory of them by the lake earlier that morning was something she cherished and she sincerely hoped that the drugs could help him rather than needing the implant.

Her sentiments of relief were shared by everyone in the room, and none more so than by John and Melissa. Jon Junior didn't really understand what was happening but sensed it was going to be okay as people were now smiling though Sam and his Grandma were shedding tears too.

"So he'll be okay?" Daniel asked, needing to be sure.

"As far as we can tell, yes. It was touch and go there for a while. We almost lost him again, but he rallied and although he is stable once more, he's not completely out of the woods yet."

"I want my Daddy!" Jon demanded during a lull in the conversation.

Melissa soothed him and looked expectantly towards the Intern.

"He's being moved into ICU at the moment, but I think just one or two at a time would be in order for a few minutes only, and please try not to agitate or over-excite him, as I said he's still very weak."

"Thank you Doctor," John sighed, shaking the young man's hand in gratitude. "We appreciate everything you've done for him. Thank you."

"Just doing my job sir. If you'd like to come this way, then you can see him for a few moments. I'm not so sure about the boy though. Perhaps he should..."

"This is General O'Neill's son. He needs reassuring that his father is alive. He's just recently lost his mother, he needs to see him!" John stated emphatically, brooking no nonsense from the young man.

"Okay, but please don't allow the General to get upset if the boy is distressed in any way."

He led Melissa and John with young Jon down the corridor whilst Sam sat wiping away her tears.

They stopped before the door, and Melissa sat down on a near-by chair so that she was eye level with Junior.

"We're going to go say 'Hi' to Daddy now, but you have to be so quiet. Daddy's very sick and we want him to get better, don't we? So you have to be a brave boy for him," she soothed, pushing back his hair from his brow. They hadn't had time to run a comb through it, there was just enough time to throw on some clothes and make desperate dash to get to the hospital.

Junior nodded sadly. A tear escaped, and Melissa wiped it away, giving him a warm hug.

"You have to be a very brave boy, because Daddy will get upset if he sees you're crying, and that's the worst thing we can do to him now. He'll be wearing a funny mask over his mouth but he needs that in order to breath easier, and he'll have lots of tubes and wires on him that are attached to machines, but don't you worry about those because it tells the nurses and the doctors just how well Daddy is doing. So chin up little one. Smile for Daddy, yes?"

Jon nodded and sniffed back the tears, wiping them away with his sleeve. The smile he put on was wobbly at best and Melissa couldn't help but smile tearfully back. She knew then that he would do anything for his Daddy. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek before wiping at her own eyes.

"Good boy!" she said and led him by the hand into the room. At first sight of his father lying so still in the bed, he baulked with a slight whimper, looking up at his grandma in fright, but Melissa gently encouraged him onwards.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm happy to know you guys are really enjoying my story. I know you are all gonna love this chapter, despite the angst. _

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

"Good boy!" she said and led him by the hand into the room. At first sight of his father lying so still in the bed, he baulked with a slight whimper, looking up at his grandma in fright, but Melissa gently encouraged him onwards.

Chapter 14

Jack stirred at the intrusion and couldn't hold back the weak smile when he saw his son approach his bed somewhat tentatively. It was no doubt a frightening sight for the boy to comprehend. Jack pulled at the oxygen mask with a shaky hand but Melissa gently pulled his hand away and replaced it again sending him a motherly scowl.

"Jonathon!" she scolded. "You leave that on. You need it right now." She'd already noticed how breathless he was, and didn't want him to make things worse. "Jon Junior knows all about that and what it's for."

Jon was lifted up to sit on the edge of the bed looking so lost that Jack moved his arm and gestured for him to snuggle up for a hug, showing the boy that he was going to be okay and that he was still there for him. Jon didn't need telling twice and buried his head into Jack's side holding on tightly. Jack's arm cradled him, holding him as firmly as his weakened limb would allow.

"Now there's no need to worry Jonathon. We'll look after him, and we'll bring him along tomorrow to see you again. Maybe you'll feel a little stronger by then."

Jack nodded and muttered a soft breathless, "Sure!"

"Daniel gave General Hammond a ring and he says 'Hope you're feeling better soon. And not to worry about anything. He's got it all sorted.'" John said with a smile. He didn't like the fact that Jack looked rough and pale, with a fine film of sweat over his brow, but he took heart from the fact that he was still alive and should be okay according to the Doctor. "We're gonna leave you now so that you can get some rest. We'll be along later in the afternoon. Bye son," he said, patting Jack's shoulder in affection.

Jack nodded his thanks as Melissa pulled at Junior to make him leave Jack. Reluctant at first, he resisted, hugging his father tighter, but at Jack's soft call of his name he let go and kissed his Daddy who couldn't kiss they boy back, but could only cup his cheek with a clammy palm to show him he loved him. Then when they left the room with a wave, he lay back utterly exhausted by the short visit.

OoOoOoOoO

Later the next day when he was dozing, the door opened to admit someone. He couldn't help but ignore them as sleep overtook him once more, sweeping him away to dream of Sam.

Sam settled herself into the seat beside the bed, wondering if he realised she was there. She held onto his hand and watched him sleep, just waiting for those dark eyes to open up and see her.

It was sometime later, Daniel poked his head round the door; he was wearing the biggest grin she'd seen him on him for months. Trying not to disturb Jack, she released his hand as Daniel beckoned for her to meet him out in the corridor. Sam rose from her seat with a puzzled frown and softly closed the door after her.

Daniel was holding a bouquet of blood-red roses that looked like velvet.

"These came for you Sam. They arrived at the cabin this morning."

"For me?" she gasped. They were gorgeous and smelled so sweet. She took the card and opened the little envelope to read the message inside.

'_**Sam, Forgive me? I will always Love You. Yours always and forever, Jack.'**_

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes and she gulped convulsively. Daniel was worried and reached out to hold her, but she shook her head and just handed him the card. A sweet smile made it's way to his mouth and he hugged Sam, offering her a little comfort in the face of recent events. After this, Daniel thought, Jack had better get himself fit again, because if he didn't Sam was gonna be heartbroken all over again.

"Has he woken yet?" Daniel asked still concerned with Jack's condition.

"Not really," Sam sighed, looking back over her shoulder, through the little square of glass in the door.

They were all anxiously waiting for Jack to tell them what had happened to him. Sam guessed that it had something to do with the stranger they'd been trying to avoid. Teal'c had confirmed his theory about the burn on his forehead coming from a Goa'uld hand device but he had never known it to cause this reaction before. They could only assume the mystery man was an Ashrak. A Goa'uld assassin obviously hired to take out Jack. But who had hired him? That was the big question. Both Daniel and Sam had their own theory as to that answer. Teal'c believed it was Ba'al's doing. Though the big puzzle was, How did they find out where Jack was? They had told no-one of their journey to the cabin. They were supposed to be safe there.

Sam sniffed back the tears and smelled the roses once more, thanking Daniel for bringing them to her. She asked one of the staff for a vase and disappeared back into Jack's room, leaving Daniel to amuse himself while he waited for his chance to sit with his friend.

Arranging her flowers, she couldn't help smiling, wondering when he had ordered them; obviously sometime yesterday, before the attack. She resumed her seat and took Jack's limp hand in hers, clinging to that small part of him in the hope that he would wake soon.

When Jack opened his eyes again sometime later, he saw Sam sitting quietly by his side; her nose in a book which he really didn't want to know the title of because it was probably something to do with Astrophysics. Waaay beyond his comprehension and the last thing he needed was a lecture about it.

He coughed pathetically to clear his throat, and Sam shot to her feet in an instant, the book forgotten.

"Jack? You need anything? Water?"

He nodded and pulled the mask aside. He reached out a hand to take the glass but he was trembling too much and had no strength to hold it on his own. She helped him, by holding the straw to his lips while he sipped at the cool liquid.

"Thanks!" he rasped, feeling spent from that little activity. Sam replaced the oxygen mask with a smile, when he spotted the flowers on the over-bed table.

"Jack," she said, taking hold of his hand and holding it tenderly. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Thank you for the roses; they're gorgeous. You know, you have nothing for which to beg my forgiveness, but thank you! I love you for always too!"

"I love you Sam!" he managed to gasp out with a smile.

He tried to say something else, but Sam noticed his heart rate had sped up again and she gently shushed him, telling him to relax and let her at least finish. He nodded and gave a tight sigh in frustration; he wanted to say so much to her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Jack. You know that was the furthest thing from my mind. I wanted to give you time to get used to Jon Junior and I needed to think. I do love you so much. Can you forgive me for being so stupid?"

Jack gave a tiny squeeze to her hand and smiled weakly, but it was all the answer she needed.

"I love you so much," he whispered brokenly. The love he felt for this woman was all-encompassing and he needed it to survive. He didn't want to think of dying or of losing her. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you...marry me?" he panted.

"Now, you know you're not supposed to get excited!" she laughed softly. "You really want me?"

He nodded, closing his eyes; he wanted her more than ever; though whether she wanted him now he was effectively a sick man, god only knew.

"If you'll have me, such as I am!" he paused to catch his breath. It wasn't quite as bad as earlier, so he gathered whatever it was the doctors were giving him must be working. "I'm not much of a catch and not worth much now in this state...but I would consider it a great honour."

"God Jack, I want you more than ever." She gripped his hand tighter, running her other hand over his cheek, her eyes locked onto his deep chocolate ones and she knew she could deny him nothing, despite his lack of confidence in the future. "Yes Jack. I want nothing more in this world, or any other. And it's all my honour!" she said determinedly, leaning over to kiss his brow.

Jack let the 'Yes' hang in his mind, savouring it.

"And what about Jon? 'Cause he comes with the package, ya know!"

"Love me love my dog? Only in this case it's your son?" she giggled. Jack smirked.

"Something like that!"

"He's become part and parcel of you Jack. I love him already, he's so sweet."

"I don't deserve you," he paused. "what in the hell would you want with an old wreck like I am now anyway?" he muttered sleepily. He was drifting off again, and could do nothing to stop himself. The last thing Jack registered before sleep claimed him, was a soft kiss on his temple and the words 'Because I love you Jack.' Whispered in his ear from the woman he'd adored almost from the first moment she'd walked into his life.

Sam watched as he drifted off into a contented slumber with a smile on his lips, and she held her palm against his face, careful not to dislodge the mask, caressing him to sleep. She kissed his brow again and whispered 'Because I love you Jack. Get well soon. We all miss you so much.'

She sat back down on the chair and after a while picked up her book again, but the words wouldn't register because her mind was on the future. A future with him and his son; soon to be her son. She smiled at the irony of the situation and quelled the fluttering in her stomach at the thought of becoming a mother for the first time and to Jack's son.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_I cannot say this enough times, but I just have to repeat myself again, and say, thank you to everyone who sent in a review. I really do appreciate them. Thanks!_

_Zeilfanaat – Now that would be telling. Patience, and all will be revealed!_

_LanaJoy – Who wouldn't?_

_Flower – I don't know that I will be going that far; not just yet anyway._

_Diane – Sorry, not that simple...at least in my fics, it's not._

_Enough said, now on with the story!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

She sat back down on the chair and after a while picked up her book again, but the words wouldn't register because her mind was on the future. A future with him and his son; soon to be her son. She smiled at the irony of the situation and quelled the fluttering in her stomach at the thought of becoming a mother for the first time and to Jack's son.

Chapter 15

Two days later there was a knock on the door to the cabin.

Daniel hurried to open it, leaving Melissa to finish serving up their meal, while Teal'c was out in the yard entertaining Jon Junior.

Melissa paused for a moment, looking out of the window and smiled. Jon seemed to be having fun with Murray, she could hear his shrieks of laughter as the gentle giant caught him and lifted him high in the air over his head to reach another apple hanging from the branch of the tree. They were picking the last of the crop so that she could bake some more pies, with the intended of taking one into Jonathon, hoping to tempt him into eating; his appetite had disappeared, faced with the dreaded hospital food. A wave of sadness enveloped her as she thought that it should be Jonathon out there playing with his son. Her dismal thoughts were dragged back into perspective when Daniel entered the kitchen area just ahead of their guest.

George Hammond greeted everyone warmly, shaking hands with John and giving a nod to Melissa who had her hands full.

"General Hammond. It's good to see you again," she said smiling, genuinely pleased to see him. He hadn't changed much over the years, maybe he looked a little older but was basically still the same, just as she and John had aged too since they'd met back then.

"You too Mrs. O'Neill; I just wish it wasn't under these trying circumstances." George replied in a voice heavy with regret.

"Won't you join us for our meal General?"

"Please, it's George. And don't mind if I do. That looks delicious."

"Chicken casserole. It's Jon Junior's favourite. And please, call us John and Melissa. We're all friends here. No titles. That's one of Jonathon's rules when he's here..." her voice trailed away as she realised what she had said, but George understood and broke the awkward moment by moving to stand at the window, looking out at the boy as he played.

"Thank you Melissa," he said with understanding.

He couldn't hold back a grin at Teal'c's ability to handle the boy with a gentleness that belied his huge muscular frame. It was a whole new aspect to the Jaffa who was normally so sombre and stoical. The man was a positive enigma. Who'd of thought he really was a gentle giant underneath that tough brooding warrior shell.

"I assume that is Jonathon Junior?" he said, keeping his eyes on the boy.

John came and stood beside him, watching as Teal'c pushed him gently on the old swing; the basket now full of apples. He smiled indulgently.

"Yes, that's our grandson. Jonathon is so proud of him. He already dotes on the boy. He's such a sweet child, always willing to help and dearly loves his father so much."

"How is he taking Jack's...illness?"

"Better than we thought actually. We had about 24 hours of crying, but he seems to have settled and accepted that Jonathon will be away for a little while yet. We take him to see him every day."

"So how is Jack?"

"Still weak, but he seems to have improved a little. We don't stay for too long, he gets tired very quickly."

"I was going to pop in and see him later this afternoon, if that's okay?" George asked.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you George."

"You know I have to transfer him back to Cheyenne mountain as soon as possible, don't you?"

John nodded with a sad smile.

"We understand. That's one of the reasons Sam is staying by his side. She and Daniel and Murray take turns at sitting with him. Sam said it was because of national security."

"She's right. Jack knows too much and we can't risk taking chances that he'll talk in his sleep. I've also ordered a guard to sit outside his room 24/7 just to be sure that there won't be another attempt on his life."

"You believe there will be?" John asked incredulously, turning from the view to look straight at the General.

"Not really, but in our line of business it doesn't hurt to be a little prudent and err on the cautious side," George answered without taking his eyes off the child outside.

"John!" Melissa called from the stove. "Would you call Murray and Jon Junior in. Dinner's ready."

As he did so, Melissa showed George to his seat around the big pine table. Daniel took his place and Teal'c took Jon to wash their hands. When everyone was seated, Melissa gave thanks and they all tucked in, the conversation flowing easily, like they were one big family.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack was staring at the ceiling when the door opened. He glanced across and smiled a welcome.

"General. You're a stranger to this neck of the woods sir," Jack grinned.

George approached the bed, taking in the haggard features of his former 2IC. The oxygen mask had now been replaced by a nasal cannula and he wasn't sure if Jack was looking better or worse, but then, when he'd last seen him he was the picture of health. All that had changed now, and after such a devastating attack on him, Jack would probably never be as fit again. To an officer such as Jack, the news he bore would be like a death sentence, but he suspected Jack already knew this would spell the end of his career, despite his declaration of intending to retire.

He debated putting the official verdict off until Jack was feeling stronger, but he knew Jack could wheedle the truth from him if he wanted to. He could never hide things from the man, he was too perceptive for his own good sometimes.

"Where's Colonel Carter? I thought she was meant to be baby-sitting you?" George laughed.

Jack frowned at the derogatory term 'Baby-sitting' but pointed out that even she had to answer the call of nature at some point in time. Which was more than he could. He had no choice at the moment, being tied to the bed with tubes and wires and monitors galore.

George took the seat by the bed and sighed. He hated to see Jack like this.

"So, tell me how you're doing son! And don't give me that 'fine' business, because I know for a fact that you wouldn't be in here if you were."

Jack grinned, despite the gruff voice berating him.

"Weak as a kitten if you must know, and it's driving me nuts."

Hammond noticed the effort involved in just speaking, leaving the man breathing heavily, and coughing to clear his throat.

"Did you discover what happened to the...ah...assassin?" Jack asked, knowing the General would understand the unspoken part of the question.

Hammond looked down at the sheets before taking a deep breath, plucking up the nerve to tell Jack the news.

"He never showed up again Jack. The only thing we know is what you told us, that he was sent by Ba'al to kill you. And he damn near succeeded too."

"How in the hell did he know where to find me is what I'd like to know?" Jack gasped, getting worked up slightly, feeling the anger building inside.

George shook his head and sighed.

"I wish I knew the answer to that Jack. He never showed up at your parents house at all, so how he knew where you were is still a mystery."

Jack swore. Maybe they would never know how he'd managed to track him down to his parent's house, and then to the cabin.

Jack lay quietly for a moment with his eyes closed and George noted the heart-rate on the monitor had speeded up. Hammond stood, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder for a moment, making Jack open his eyes and look up at him.

"Sorry sir. I'm just so tired. I didn't mean to..."

"That's okay son. I'll leave you now Jack. Oh, and I met young Jonathon earlier by the way. He's a smart kid Jack, I'd be proud of him too."

"Yeah that he is sir, and I am," Jack smiled fondly when he pictured the boy in his mind and his body calmed once more, bringing with it a deeper wave of weariness. "I just wish I'd known about him sooner."

Hammond patted the shoulder before withdrawing his hand ready to leave.

"Take all the time you need Jack. There's no rush. I'm staying up here at the motel for a few days, so I'll pop in again tomorrow. Get some rest son!"

"Yes sir."

Hammond turned at the door, taking one more look at his friend. Jack had his eyes closed again and George knew that he was asleep already. He smiled sadly, his real news could wait. He didn't want to burden his friend any further, perhaps he could wait a while, it wouldn't hurt to put it off for a few more days. He shut the door quietly behind him just as Sam came back.

"Colonel Carter!" he greeted her.

She looked up suddenly as if her thoughts were far away.

"General Hammond!" she responded with surprise. "It's good to see you again sir."

They spoke quietly for several minutes before Sam asked a pertinent question.

She looked up and down the corridor to make sure no-one would overhear her before she spoke.

"Sir, is there any way to reach Thor? He's helped the General in the past. We can't leave him like this sir. It would kill him to be classed as an invalid."

"I don't see a problem with that Colonel," George said with a smile, "I'll see what I can do. In the mean-time keep an eye on him and don't let him do too much too soon. I know he'll be itching to leave here, but as soon as he's able I'm having him transferred back to the SGC."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

"I know you will Colonel."

Hammond took his leave and Sam stealthily entered Jack's room again so as not to disturb him.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. RL has gone crazy at the moment. My daughter's sick and I'm doing this half-asleep – several disturbed nights, tend to make me a little dozy, so I apologise for keeping you all waiting. Thanks to all who sent in reviews as usual. Hugs guys. Luv them!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Hammond took his leave and Sam stealthily entered Jack's room again so as not to disturb him.

Chapter 16

Jack had been sedated for the journey back to Cheyenne Mountain, so he really didn't recall much about it which was a good thing as far as he was concerned. Over the last few days in the hospital in Bemidji he had improved, better than anyone had thought possible. If the truth were known it was the thought of being needed both by Sam and Jon Junior that gave him the strength and the determination to recover as best he could by complying with the Doctor's wishes and taking his medication without complaint.

He knew full well the consequences if he should leave the Mexiletine off. The Doctor was clear on that; saying that it could have tragic consequences if his heart were to speed up again; it could just as easily stop working altogether and he sooo didn't want any more problems where his heart was concerned. He'd had a couple of scares already when his heart had inexplicably sped up again. It had left him feeling very vulnerable and was more alarmed by it than anything he'd ever faced in the past. It was a sure reminder that he was only mortal after all and still at risk of dying.

The boy had been in to see him daily and each visit brought about forth deeper feelings in him towards the child. Jack had a reason for living now, and he wasn't going to let the boy down after he'd more or less promised him that he would be there for him. Plus he had Sam too and she'd vowed to become his wife, so he had double the reasons to want to live.

Junior was thriving under Melissa's care and was filling out into a healthy young child. She was teaching him the basics of reading and writing. Jack fought back the threatening tears as he read the short note that Junior had so proudly delivered to him after his first attempt at putting a few words together on paper. It was a simple message, and some of the lettering was back to front, but still it had reduced Jack to unaccustomed emotions.

'**_Love you Daddy. Get well soon. I miss you!' _**

Maybe it wouldn't seem like much to anyone else, but it meant a whole heap of things to Jack. It was like he was home at last from wandering the dusty desert of an emotional free world after Charlie. The rains had come and now the desert was abloom with love. After Charlie had died, he felt he would never find that much love within himself again, and yet here he was, basking in the devotion of his family once more and now with Junior's unconditional love as well as Sam's, his cup was full. All he had to do was continue to take his medication and hope to god he could carry out his promises to be there for them.

The move had gone well, better than anyone had expected and to make it easier on Jack, Melissa and John had decided to take up residence in Jack's house where Junior would be able to settle into his own room once more and could also visit Jack every day, until he came home and could manage on his own again.

It was arranged that Sam would collect the boy and take him to the SGC for a visit on a daily basis - if she was still on Earth - and then Daniel or someone whom Jack trusted would take him home again.

Of course it wasn't always a bed of roses. Jack's recovery was still tempered by the occasional set back and he was frustrated by his lack of strength and real progress. He'd always been a difficult patient at the best of times and now was no exception. Days sped by into a week, then two with great improvement in his strength, though he still had a long way to go, but he'd never be really fit again, not like before and not without medical intervention.

OoOoOoOoO

"Daddy!"

Jack looked up from where he was lazily watching the TV that Siler had rigged up in his room when the door opened, so far today he was having a bad time of it. A blur of movement and the next thing he knew Jon Junior was sitting on the side of the bed with his arms round him. He returned the hug and the enthusiastic kiss from his son.

"Grandma and Grandpa are gonna take me to the Zoo tomorrow!" Jon said excitedly.

"Hey, that's cool!" Jack said, a little breathlessly. He looked up at Sam as she entered behind the boy, sending her a huge smile. "You're gonna love it there," he added, turning his attention back to Jon.

"An' nex' week I gotta go t' school."

"You do?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised, looking up at Sam for confirmation.

Sam nodded, giving Jack a small hesitant smile.

"Your Mom enrolled him in the local Kindergarten. He's a very bright kid Jack. He needs to catch up with the other kids if he's gonna fit in. We, that is Melissa and I...em... we felt he was ready. He's been doing really well with his reading and writing and math," she said, hoping that he wouldn't take offence at their taking charge of Jon Junior's education while he was ill.

"And what? You agreed to this?" Jack asked, sounding a little exasperated.

Sam bit her lip and cast puppy-dog eyes in his direction before they dropped to study the floor guiltily.

"I did," she sighed eventually, accepting her accountability.

"Okay," he shrugged happily.

"What? Okay? Is that it?" She couldn't help but feel she was missing something; like the inevitable explosion for poking her nose in where it wasn't wanted. Jack could be very possessive at times and Jonathon Junior was his sole responsibility; so he'd said when the boy had first arrived. She didn't expect him to accept her interference so readily.

"Yeah. Why was there something else I should say?" he asked, "Like Mind your own damn business for example?" he puffed, breathing heavily.

Her head shot up again and he could see a spark of anger in her eyes as well as doubt behind those blue orbs.

He broke the tense moment with a huge smile and a shake of his head, because he couldn't hold it back any longer. He loved to wind her up so.

"I trust you Sam. I trust his future 'mother' to know what's best for him too. He'll be growing up with both of us. That is, if you're still up for the job?"

Sam snorted, coming nearer to the bed.

"Jack O'Neill, I swear you are the most...!"

"Ack!" he interrupted quickly, waving his index finger at her. "Not in front of Jon Junior. You know how quick he is at picking things up!"

Sam growled instead, but leaned over and kissed him anyway before finishing her sentence.

"...wonderful, amazing, terrific and 'evil' guy I've ever known; and heaven help me, I love you!"

Jack agreed with a smug grin, and wound his arms around her, kissing her back.

Jon Junior giggled and joined in the hug making it a family affair.

Sam pulled out of the embrace when she noticed Jack getting more breathless and uncomfortable.

"You need to calm down again. Think of Maybourne or Colonel Simmons or Kinsey even! You're not supposed to get excited."

"Hey, whose excited?" Jack growled breathlessly. But thinking of those unsavoury characters would only guarantee to make him feel worse.

Jack had paled, and laid back against the pillows, closing his eyes. It had been one of those days when the medication wasn't helping.

"Daddy?" Jon's plaintive voice warbled miserably, bringing Jack eyes open and a smile to his lips.

"Hey, it's okay kid. I'm fine!"

"You sure?" Sam asked worriedly. He didn't sound it, or look it. "I can get Dr. Brightman?"

"See what you do to me?" he asked of Sam. He calmed himself as best he could, trying to stop the rising worry inside, pushing the uncomfortable feeling of panic away. He uttered a muted 'Crap' as he grew more frustrated with his body.

"Jack?"

He reached out to take her hand in order to reassure her he was...would be okay. All he needed was a minute to control his breathing then his heart rate might settle. He hoped.

Jon pushed himself into Sam's warm body, his terrified eyes never leaving his ailing father.

Sam's free hand slid round the boy, pulling him closer. She was about to press the call button, when Jack stopped her with a hand over hers.

"It's okay. Really. It's nothing unusual."

She looked doubtful, but took his word for it, when his colour returned slightly and he was smiling again. He gave a tiny shrug.

"It happens every once in a while. Doc's talking about surgery next week to fit the ICD."

"They've decided?"

He nodded. The news that the drugs weren't working as well as expected was a bitter blow, but it did give him a legitimate excuse to retire. He and George had had a long talk soon after he'd arrived back at the base, and the General had no choice but to accept the retirement request that he'd wanted to hand in several weeks ago. Jack would rather retire, than resign from the service on medical grounds.

They were interrupted by the klaxons and Sam had to rush off. She didn't really want to leave him just then but she was on duty and would most likely be needed in the control room.

Jack had recommended that General Hank Landry take his place as Commander of the SGC and Hammond had agreed it was a good choice. The new General was still learning his way round, and Jack was glad that Sam would be there to help the man settle in.

Jack turned his attention back to his son, trying not to worry about what was going on in the gate-room which was no longer his concern, and trying to ignore his racing heart.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Here's the next chapter for you. Sorry to keep you hanging, by the way. Today was like a mad house here! LOL!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I'm waaay ahead of you Janissima - I wrote this last month._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Jack turned his attention back to his son, trying not to worry about what was going on in the gate-room which was no longer his concern, and trying to ignore his racing heart.

Chapter 17

When Sam reached the control room, General Landry was already standing in position behind Walter's chair, he turned back to see Sam enter the room, and acknowledged her with a nod then waited for her to join him. Daniel was already there along with Teal'c.

"What's happening sir?" she asked as there wasn't much activity going on anywhere below in the gate-room.

"I was hoping you might tell me Colonel," Landry stated, perplexed. "The gate's opened but so far nothing's happening. No Iris codes, nothing."

Sam could see the blue shimmering light of the open wormhole reflecting off the walls behind the closed Trinium shield. She took her place at the console and began to run through some figures.

"Sir, I'm reading an energy..."

Sam was interrupted but a ghostly figure that had suddenly appeared on the ramp despite the closed defence shield.

Everyone was slightly taken aback at the suddenness of it's appearance. Sam spoke to the General, filling him in on a name.

"It's Ba'al sir. He's projecting a holographic image."

"So he's not really here?"

"No sir."

"Good," breathed Landry in a sigh of relief.

He turned to the shimmering figure who stood with his arms crossed glaring up at them.

Hank Landry had heard all about the System Lord and wasn't about to start paying any heed to this Goa'uld's oversized egotism. He stayed put, not deigning to meet him in the same room.

Getting straight to the point, he asked the first question in a bored voice.

"So what the hell do you want Ball?"

Ba'al ignored the question, and the sleight on his name by swallowing down a retort but it had registered in his mind that here was another leader of the Tau'ri that was cast from the same mould as Jack O'Neill, and therefore would be no push over.

Ba'al instead asked one of his own.

"I don't think I have had the pleasure of being introduced to you Tau'ri. You must be the new head of Stargate Command. General O'Neill's passing must have been a bitter blow."

"And just how would you know that?" Landry asked with growing anticipation. Here was a chance to know the truth straight from the horses mouth. They'd all had their suspicions that he was behind the attack on Jack.

"I have my sources," he replied smugly.

Sam exchanged a pointed look at her new CO.

"You have my condolences on the loss of General O'Neill. He was gifted with extraordinary good luck but was an over-rated and rather annoying warrior. I am surprised that he survived so long."

'No thanks to you,' Sam sighed under her breath.

"What makes you think he has died?" Landry asked again, smiling inwardly when Ba'al reacted with surprise to the bald question before he hid it quickly.

"Forgive me," he said, quickly covering his lack of information, "I was given to understand that he was killed a week ago. Was I sadly misinformed?"

"And what would it matter to you if he was? He is no longer here at the SGC."

It wasn't the answer Ba'al was looking for, but then, he already knew how frustrating the Tau'ri were.

"Did you want something else? Or did you just show up here to gloat over our sudden loss?" Landry goaded.

The Goa'uld calmly observed the people in the room above him. They looked relaxed, not at all like people who had suffered a great loss such as O'Neill. His death would leave a gaping wound visible for all to see. He saw nothing on their faces except contempt for his kind. He took that to mean that his arch enemy was still alive.

"I have all the information I require at this time!" he stated with a slight dip of his head moments before his image winked out and the Stargate shut down.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Daniel asked when silence fell in the room.

"I believe he will attempt a second assassination of O'Neill," Teal'c stated, making them all turn to look at him with shock.

"You really think he will?" Sam asked, suddenly afraid.

"Indeed!" he replied. "It appears he will not be content until O'Neill is dead."

The telephone rang, breaking the rising tension in the room, making them all startle with the sudden ringing.

Walter picked the phone up then handed it to Sam.

"It's for you Ma'am! The infirmary."

Sam's heart dropped into her boots with trepidation. Hearing that Jack's life may still be in danger from what Dr. Brightman had termed SCD or Sudden Cardiac Death because of the Arrhythmia had frightened her almost rigid, so now she was worried as to why the medical staff had called her.

After a few moments, she dropped the phone and begged to be excused. Landry noted that she had visibly turned pale and without hesitation had nodded his assent; she took off in a tearing hurry. Daniel looked towards Teal'c and a silent communication passed between them. Something that Landry had heard about but was only now witnessing. SG-1 didn't need words, they knew each others thoughts with mere glances. He understood the closeness of the team especially the loyalty they had towards Jack. Without a word being said, he gave in to their need.

"Go!" he said, knowing that they were desperate to follow Colonel Carter.

Almost as soon as the pair of them disappeared the klaxons sounded again and this time an IDC was received.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam burst through the doors of the infirmary to the sound of Jon's crying. He was being held by one of the nurses who was having a hard time holding onto him. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jon Junior reached out towards the Colonel, wanting to be held by her only.

"What happened?" she asked taking Jon into her arms and hugging him closely, rubbing small circles on his back to clam him.

"The General Ma'am..." she began to explain but Sam couldn't hear the rest of her statement. She was sure her own heart had stopped with the nurse's first words, her mind had gone numb from the shock. "...Dr. Brightman is working on him right now," the nurse finished and Sam had to shake herself free of the terrible thoughts of Jack suffering from an SCD (sudden cardiac death). She felt her tears well up again so she hugged the boy to her like grim death as they both cried.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived too and helped to keep Jon calm, despite their own worries about what was happening.

It seemed like an hour had gone by when her thoughts were dragged away from Jack when someone familiar walked into the room to join them, but it was in fact only fifteen minutes later.

"Sam?"

She turned round and the sight of the man walking towards her made the tears fall faster. Daniel had already taken the boy from her when he'd first arrived because Sam had been hugging the child too tight and Jon was beginning to get uncomfortable though she was oblivious to this fact. He'd gently prised her arms from him and Teal'c had then stepped in to take her into his strong embrace.

"Oh Dad," she cried, burying her face in his shoulder.

His arms went round her, offering her comfort.

Jacob held her for a minute before he could explain that he had been summoned to the SGC by General Hammond a few days ago, but had only just been able to come.

"Sam. It's okay honey. Look, I have to go for a minute, but I'll be back real soon."

Teal'c received a silent plea from the Tok'ra to keep Sam from following him, which he did. He draped his arms round her shoulders, allowing her to weep into his muscular chest.

Jacob hurried from the room and entered the private room where Dr. Brightman was attempting to stabilize Jack once more with an IV of Lidocaine.

Jacob's symbiote, Selmak, took over his thoughts and begged the Doctor to stand aside.

At first she was reluctant to leave her patient, but when she saw the healing device she did so without a murmur, knowing it would help.

Jacob fitted the device to his palm and held it over Jack whose heart was now beating again, albeit erratically. He concentrated all his thoughts into repairing the damage, making the crystal in his hand glow brightly.

It took a little while, and a lot of energy for Selmak to heal the Tau'ri General who had now slipped into a calming sleep. Selmak finally dropped her hand, exhausted, but satisfied. The Tok'ra clung to the side of the bed, trying not to collapse, but found enough reserves of energy to turn to the Doctor.

"I have done everything I can. His heart should be working properly again now. He will sleep for some time. Do not allow him to be disturbed. He must rest until he feels able to rise." Selmak found a chair behind her and slumped down onto it in relief, allowing Jacob to return now, so that she could recuperate.

Dr. Brightman could see from the reaction on the monitors that the General was in much better health now. The heart monitor had slowed until it let out a steady, normal sinus rhythm without medical intervention for the first time since the original attack on him.

She desperately wanted to go and check him over properly and run some tests to make sure the damage had been healed but she knew she should trust the Tok'ra Selmak or General Carter so she reluctantly left him to sit with the patient while she spread the good news to Jon and Colonel Carter and the others waiting outside.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting for this chapter. I was going to upload it yesterday, but bad storms hit our area and we got cut off._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed again. I really do appreciate them. I'm just glad you're all enjoying this. More fluff coming very soon._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

She desperately wanted to go and check him over properly and run some tests to make sure the damage had been healed but she knew she should trust the Tok'ra Selmak or General Carter so she reluctantly left him to sit with the patient while she spread the good news to Jon and Colonel Carter and the others waiting outside.

Chapter 18

Dr. Brightman knew that Teal'c and Dr. Jackson would be there too. Whenever one or the other were in the infirmary the others were never far from them.

She entered the main waiting area where she could see that they were going through hell wanting to know what was going on. As she approached she saw them look up, and could see they were desperate for news.

"Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, and Jon Junior," she smiled, especially at the last person mentioned.

"What happened?" Sam and Daniel cried together.

"The General went into Vfib. Unfortunately it's a common occurrence in patients with Arrhythmia," she explained.

"Is he...? Is...?" Sam stuttered, desperate for someone to tell her how Jack was.

"General O'Neill will be just fine now. Colonel Carter, your father told me to assure you that Selmak has healed all the damage and that given some time to rest and recover the General shouldn't have any more problems. He's sleeping comfortably now and Selmak says he should not be disturbed yet." She crouched down to face Jon Junior. "Your Daddy's gonna be just fine now Jon. He's all better again."

Jon smiled and looked up at Sam for confirmation, moving to hold her hand which she clung to. Sam unconsciously slipping her free hand round his shoulder to pull him towards her.

"Dad healed him?" Sam asked; she'd been wondering where her father had gone. "He...he never said a word." She spun back to the others accusingly. "Did you know about this?"

"No, no Sam. I...I didn't know what he was here for," Daniel said backing away from her angry frown. "I wouldn't lie to you Sam, you know that!" he said standing up to her now. He was just plain happy that Jack was going to be fine once more.

"It is indeed good news Dr. Brightman," Teal'c intoned, though his imperious manner belied the pleasant feeling of warmth he felt spreading inside him at the thought of his friend being healthy again.

Dr. Brightman left the friends to talk among themselves while she had her duties to see to, and knowing that what would pass between them wouldn't be any business of hers.

Sam closed her eyes and took a tight hold on her emotions.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Sam." Daniel moved forward to wrap her in his arms, showing her he forgave her. "Jack's gonna be fine Sam. No more problems now."

He released her and bent down face to face with Junior who was feeling lost and out of it at the moment because everyone had ignored him so far.

Daniel sat on the bed and pulled the boy onto his lap, making eye contact with him.

There were tears in Jon's eyes and Daniel gently wiped them away with a tissue. He smiled reassuringly at the boy then explained everything to him slowly so that he would understand.

"Jon, your Daddy's gonna be okay now. He's all better again. I guess he's sleeping right now but when he wakes up he's gonna be like new. He's gonna be the one to take you to all those exciting places he promised before he got sick, and he's gonna be able to look after you again. Okay?"

"And Mommy too?" Jon asked in all innocence.

"Huh?" Daniel, linguist extraordinaire, couldn't come up with a coherent exclamation to his surprise while his eyebrows rose higher than Teal'c's.

"Mommy," Jon explained. "Daddy and Mommy are gonna look after me. Right?" He asked, turning to Sam with a big happy smile and reaching out towards her with a chubby hand.

"What?" Daniel asked again, still flummoxed by the statement. "Sam? What is it that you're not telling us?"

Sam coughed a little uncomfortably, but took Jon's hand with a grin.

"Well, I...em...It's not official yet but, well, Jack asked me to marry him."

Daniel shot off the bed, putting Jon aside quickly and grabbed her by her arms, pinning them to her sides.

"When?" he began, then clarified what he meant. "I mean when did he ask you? What did you say?"

"In the hospital in Minnesota. Just after I got the roses. And I said... yes."

"And you never said a thing to us? I though we were your friends Sam?" he asked with a mock hurt expression, though his blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"You are our friend Daniel, but...Jack hadn't officially retired back then. He is now so I guess it doesn't matter so much. But it's not common knowledge yet guys so please don't say anything until we can publicly announce it."

"Congratulations Colonel Carter. I am indeed very happy for you," Teal'c said stepping forward to brush his lips over her cheek in a chaste kiss, and gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks Teal'c. I'm still finding it rather strange. I can't believe Jack's going to be okay. I just want to go see him."

"You cannot Colonel Carter," Teal'c reminded her, "Selmak has said he was not to be disturbed. He is resting."

"He is. And Selmak did say that Sam!" Jacob said on entering the room behind her, making her swing round to see him. "He's gonna be just fine Sam. Selmak healed all the damage. It's all gone. You'll see him soon enough when he wakes up." He reassured her.

"Oh Dad!" she cried burying herself in his embrace and allowing the pent up tears of relief and joy fall to soak his sand coloured tunic.

He didn't mind in the least that he was getting damp from her tears, he just held onto her, kissing the top of her head, and waiting patiently until she had recovered from her emotional outburst.

Daniel swept up Jon with a whoop of delight and spun him round joyfully, making Jon giggle.

Jack was going to be okay and everyone could be happy, but they had forgotten there might be a new threat on the horizon.

A certain Goa'uld was best not pleased with the news that Jack was still alive.

OoOoOoOoO

The sound of Jack's grumbling was music to Sam's ears as she neared the General's infirmary room. She entered with a wide grin, unable to hide just how happy she was to hear him, no matter what he was grouching about.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, still clad in the pale blue scrubs and complaining that he was fine.

He turned towards her and appealed to her to please tell the Doc that he was okay now.

Dr. Brightman was taking his blood pressure, the cuff wrapped tightly round his left arm.

"I just want to make sure that everything is working normally again General," came the exasperated cry from the medic.

"It is! I'm fine!" he groused once more.

Sam couldn't help the wide smile on her face at this. It was difficult to think that only yesterday he was at fighting for his life again for the second time in as many weeks. He'd woken from a healing sleep feeling so very much better. Glad to be alive and healthy once more, thanks to Jacob's intervention, or rather Selmak's; for she had been the one to wield the healing device.

"Is he okay Doctor?" Sam asked when Dr. Brightman withdrew the stethoscope from her ears, hung it round her neck, leaving her hands free to unwind the BP cuff.

"He's all yours Colonel!" she sighed with relief. There was nothing worse than a grumpy General O'Neill being kept in her infirmary unnecessarily.

"Great. General," she said laying his clothes carefully over the bottom of the bed. "General Hammond is waiting to see you in the briefing room when you're ready."

"No 'hello' from my favourite person this morning?" he pouted.

"Hello Jack," she whispered seductively, trailing a finger up his bare arm sending shivers through him, making him glad that he wasn't still attached to the BP cuff or the CMO would have kept him where he was for sure because he was certain his blood pressure had risen at her touch.

"Not quite what I had in mind, at least not here anyway. But I'll hold you to that later."

"That a promise?" she pouted mischievously.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!" he said leaning over to kiss her. He reached out to wrap her in his arms. The first time he'd been able to since just before the attack, and he'd missed it so. "I love you Sam!"

Sam kissed him back, pushing herself to stand between his knees while he sat on the edge of the bed so that she could get closer to him. She relished the fact that she could do this now without reproof. He was officially retired after all. She loved him and wasn't afraid to show it any more.

"I love you too Jack."

She reluctantly withdrew from his warm embrace, pushing the coat-hanger with his clothes hanging on it, into his hands.

"Best not to keep the General waiting, General."

He sighed with regret. He wanted nothing better than to stay in her arms all day having missed the feel of them around him for what seemed altogether like far too long.

"I guess. You coming?"

"Uh, uh! I've not been invited," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't care about that. Will you join me? I want to tell George about us."

"Us?"

"I thought you said 'yes'?" he frowned, stopping from dressing.

"I did. I just...is this the right time to tell him? That's all."

Jack finished pulling up his pants then dragged on his shirt, tucking it in before he zipped up and fastened the belt. She straightened his tie for him before he was speaking again.

"I'm not gonna wait any longer Sam. We've waited far too long as it is," he grumbled. He wasn't annoyed with her, only their circumstances. "I want a life! Is that too much to ask?"

"Okaaay," she drawled, dragging the word out. "If that's what you want."

"I always wanted you! I just couldn't have you before, well, not officially. Not until now that is," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam smiled to herself as she watched him pulling on his socks and tying his shoe laces, then donned his dress blues jacket for one last time, thanking god for her father and his symbiote. It was sooo good to see Jack fit and well again, and her heart did a flip to see him looking so damn handsome in his uniform, with the rows of hard won and well deserved medals on his chest. She sighed happily as she watched him, bringing a smirk to his lips as he caught sight of her far away look.

"Ready?" she asked when he straightened up.

"As I'll ever be!" he huffed, picking up his cap and tucking it under his arm.

Together they walked to the elevator to reach the briefing room. They didn't hold hands, as much as Jack wanted to; too many years of conditioning himself not to touch her if he could help it, and it wouldn't allow him to do as such in the corridors of the SGC. Besides which he was in uniform for his last official duty as a favour for General Hammond.

TBC

_Just wanted to say, my family and I are very much shocked and saddened by the devastation wreaked by 'Katrina' and that you are in our thoughts and prayers._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you all once again for your kind reviews. Glad you're still with me. We're coming up for the real fluffy bits now we're past the angst; though I warn you it's not all over with just yet!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Together they walked to the elevator to reach the briefing room. They didn't hold hands, as much as Jack wanted to; too many years of conditioning himself not to touch her if he could help it, and it wouldn't allow him to do as such in the corridors of the SGC. Besides which he was in uniform for his last official duty as a favour for General Hammond.

Chapter 19

When they reached the briefing room, Jack was surprised to see Hank Landry there along with General Hammond and another person in U.S.A.F uniform that he didn't recognise and who had leapt to his feet on their entrance.

"Generals!" Jack greeted them. "Colonel!" he nodded to the stranger.

"General O'Neill. Colonel Carter," Hammond addressed them formally, not at all surprised to see Sam at Jack's elbow. "I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

Mitchell who was still standing to attention now saluted O'Neill and nodded a greeting to Sam.

"General. Colonel."

They both acknowledged his salute and then ignored him again.

"Be seated Jack, Colonel, then we can begin."

Jack swivelled the chair in front of him and sat down; Sam taking the seat next to him while she faced Mitchell. Jack sat opposite Landry while General Hammond was back in his former position at the head of the table, which seemed so familiar.

"First of all let me inform you that Lt. Colonel Mitchell will be taking over as 2IC of SG-1 Colonel," Hammond said, addressing Sam. "You will still carry on as CO, Colonel Carter, that hasn't changed. Your record as Commander of SG-1 is exemplary as I believed it would be," Hammond said, hoping that this new arrangement would work out okay.

Sam took a renewed interest in the tall good looking officer, though she only had eyes for the handsome General next to her in that respect. Mitchell glanced up at her to see her reaction, but she merely nodded to him before turning her attention back to General Hammond.

"Before we start on the official business Jack...now that you have been fully restored to health, are you sure you don't want to stay on in your old position?" Hammond chuckled.

"Ah...no sir. I wanna be able to spend my time with Jon Junior. He is my top priority now sir," he confirmed, giving Sam a silent look that meant he included her in that too.

Hammond nodded with a sly grin.

"Right, down to business then."

They left the briefing room to make their way to the gate-room where all the personnel were mustered ready for the official hand over and as a goodbye to Jack.

Jack took his place on the rostrum to a spontaneous round of applause from the assembled troops, who were happy to see him fit again. He held up a hand to bring them back to attention once more and gave a speech about how much he had appreciated their support during is tenure as Commander of the SGC. He then praised them for their devotion to the Stargate Programme and that he hoped they would continue to do so under their new Commander, Major General Landry.

Hank Landry gave his own thanks for the welcome, and then General Hammond acknowledged the work that Jack had done in the past year as Commander and before in his role as leader of SG-1.

The whole thing was merely an official handing over and introduction to Mitchell, seeing as Jack had been too ill to do it before. Jack however had one last request to ask of General Hammond, but first he wanted to break the good news to him in private. Once again they withdrew to the briefing room while the others mingled for the small celebration feast below, overlooked by the Stargate where it all began.

"General, I'd like to ask if Colonel Carter could possibly have some time off, say, in a few weeks time?" asked Jack, surprising George and Sam too.

Hammond chuckled and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a friendly pat.

"I think I can guess what this is all about Jack," Hammond smirked. "So, how about you take two months off in six weeks time Colonel? Will that be long enough for your honeymoon and for you two to sort out your homes?"

Jack coughed and Sam blushed, looking away.

"Yes sir, thank you. How..." Jack cleared his throat again and tried to sound normal. "How long have you suspected?"

"Longer than you imagine Jack. I'm neither blind nor deaf son. Congratulations to you both by the way, and if I might add...it's about time too."

"And yet...you never said anything?" Jack accused.

"There was no need to son. I knew neither of you would never let it interfere with your duties. I had complete trust in you adhering to the regulations," he said with a wry smile. "Well, most of them anyway," he added more to himself than out loud when they both looked down, suitably abashed. "At least you never let it interfere with your duties, for which I am grateful. Thank you for that."

Jack had the grace to flush slightly, but Sam concentrated on her hands lying clasped tightly in her lap.

"So when is the big day?"

Jack looked sideways at Sam who blushed even brighter when their eyes met.

"Um...not sure yet. I haven't exactly been in a position to...em...arrange anything lately," Jack sighed.

"I hope I'll be included on the guest list? In fact I shall damn well expect it!" Hammond chuckled.

"Oh, yes sir. Top of the list!"

"You're one lucky Sonofabitch Jack."

"Thank you sir," he replied with a smile. Jack laid his hand over Sam's nervous ones and squeezed them gently. He kept it there to help reassure her, showing her he wasn't afraid to show his feelings when it concerned her.

"So what was the other thing you wanted Jack?"

"Well sir..." When he thought about it, he wasn't so sure he'd be allowed. Now he was officially retired, it wasn't something he could take for granted. "I want to go through the gate one more time sir."

"What?" Sam gasped in disbelief "Jack?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that for son?" Hammond asked surprised by the strange request.

"Why?" asked a bewildered Sam.

"I also want to take Jon Junior with me," he said, wincing slightly at the General's surprised features.

"You want to take him back to Edora?" Sam asked incredulously, beating Hammond to the question.

"The Tok'ra have already had several people there clearing up the bodies Jack. There's nothing left there."

"I know that. It's just... Mom said the kid's still having nightmares about it, and I thought perhaps if he had some type of closure on that whole thing, he'd settle down a bit better. I wanna allow him to say goodbye properly. The Edorans' have...had a specific funeral ritual to wish their dearly departed farewell on their journey into the afterlife and Jon needs to do this so he can move on. I wanna be able to do this for him George. We're talking about his family here. He needs this. He will understand, and maybe it's what he needs to do. All the kids knew about it, it's ingrained into them from an early age."

"You know what to do?" Hammond asked doubtfully.

Jack nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that I can remember most of it. We had plenty of people to bury in the aftermath of the 'fire rain' while I was there. Quite a few of those who stayed behind were killed during that meteor shower. I lent a hand wherever I could. Things weren't the same there; they don't... didn't shield their kids from the hard facts of life like we tend to do. They participate in everything."

"Everything?" Sam squeaked, wondering if everything meant exactly that.

Jack snorted.

"But not that kind of everything, Sam," he said grinning, but sobered again up at Hammond's impatient cough.

"Let me think on this Jack and I'll get back to you. You know I can't spare a team to accompany you except maybe SG-1, don't you?"

"I didn't expect even than that sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"No sir, not a thing!"

Hammond stood up and reached out a hand to Jack.

Jack shook the offered appendage.

"Good luck son. I hope you'll be happy in your retirement, and I already know you'll look after Sam."

"Thank you sir. It's been one hell of a ride George. It was an honour serving under you General. Thank you for all your patience and latitude with me over the years sir."

"It's certainly been...shall we say...'interesting' to work with you Jack," he snorted, "but it's been my privilege son."

"Thank you sir."

"Go home Jack. That boy of yours is missing you. As Colonel Carter is now on down time until Monday, I'm sure she will be happy to drive you home."

Jack grinned. He was more than happy for her to do so and to have Sam join him for a few days was just what he needed.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks once again for all your great reviews, especially those of you who review regularly, without you all I'd be lost. _

_As promised, here's the start of the fluffy chapters. I hope you enjoy them._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Jack grinned. He was more than happy for her to do so and to have Sam join him for a few days was just what he needed.

Chapter 20

Jack didn't phone home to let them know he had been healed and was on his way there; he wanted his return to be a surprise. So, he just turned up on the doorstep to the shocked amazement of his parents and Jon Junior who was delirious with joy.

"Daddy!" Jon shrieked with delight at the sight of his father standing there at the door.

"Jonathon! Oh my goodness! You're okay?" Melissa gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, and she was rooted to the spot.

"I'm fine Mom. Don't ask me how, just accept it, okay?"

Jack then gathered the excited boy into his arms and swung him round, before Jon buried his head into the hollow of his father's neck hugging him for all he was worth, whilst Jack held him just as tightly, realising just how much he missed this and he didn't want to let him go.

Once the father and son reunion was over, he was hugged tightly by Melissa who was still amazed at his sudden healthy appearance after his close encounter with death. She tightened her arms around him further as tears of joy ran down her cheeks freely.

"You keep that up Mom, and I'll end up back in the infirmary with broken ribs!" Jack quipped with a laugh. She kissed him again before letting him go with a friendly slap to his arm.

"Oh Jonathon. I can't believe it," she blubbered, wiping away her tears but losing the battle. Jack cupped her face in his palms and leaned down to kissed them away.

"I'm fine Mom. No problems. I got a clean bill of health," he grinned.

John was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Jack was not only looking a lot better than when he'd last seen him, but he looked even fitter than before. There was a suspicious amount of moisture in the corner of his eyes, though no-one mentioned it, even if they had noticed. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen among the O'Neill's at this family reunion, even Sam wasn't immune to the emotional drama going on around her.

John and Jack exchanged a manly hug, and there was a mutual love that passed between them before they withdrew, each feeling slightly uncomfortable with such a blatant display of affection between them.

Sam warmed to them feeling awed that she was about to become part of this close knit family too. This was the real Jack, normally hidden away carefully lest he should appear weak to those with whom he worked. A man in his position had to act tough; it wasn't easy being a high ranking officer, as Sam was finding out for herself. Now though, he could lose that act and be himself.

"I'm pleased to see you're well son," John sighed with relief. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks Dad. It's good to be back."

If anyone looked closely they would see that Jack's cheeks were damp too and Sam was surreptitiously wiping her eyes as well. Melissa welcomed her in and pulled her into an embrace too, happy to have Sam join them in celebration.

All in all it was a wonderful homecoming, and to commemorate his return to full health and his retirement, they all went out for an evening meal.

Jon Junior however, would not leave Jack's side, and clung to him, afraid of letting him go again. Jack was very patient with him and accepted that the boy had been thoroughly shaken up and had been desperately frightened in his short life already, and the thought that he might have lost his father as well, meant he would have no-one left to look after him or to love him as much. It was understandable, given how he had lost his mother and brother, along with his sister-in-law and niece, and all his friends. Jack knew that in time his son would learn to relax and would grow more confident, gradually releasing his stranglehold on him.

Throughout the meal in the restaurant, Jon told Jack all about his visit to the zoo earlier that day. How he'd petted the baby animals, and played in the adventure area. Jack was surprised that he could eat anything else after devouring a hot dog, cotton candy and ice cream as well as his lunch.

By the time they had reached the end of the splendid meal though, Jon Junior was curled up on his father's lap, fast asleep while the adults chatted quietly. It had been such an exciting day for him, culminating in the return of his beloved father. Jack smiled down at him but refused to allow anyone else to hold him, needing the tactile contact for himself as well as for Jon.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, Jack, dressed in leather jacket, roll neck sweater and jeans, sauntered up the walk to rap on the door. He waited impatiently for it to be opened and when it was he couldn't help keep the smug grin off his face. He held out a single red rose to the beautiful woman standing there looking like a million dollars, even if she was dressed in figure-hugging jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

"Hi there beautiful!" Jack smirked, bringing a wide smile to Sam's lips.

"Hi yourself handsome. Come on in." Sam grinned and stepped back to allow him to enter, though she stopped him just inside the door for a 'hello' kiss. She vaguely recalled shutting the door with her foot as her hands and mind were busy elsewhere.

Jack sucked in a huge breath and savoured the tingle from her lips that lingered behind after she'd pulled away.

"You ready?" he asked, clearing his throat and looking her up and down with satisfaction.

"Yeah. Just let me put this in water and I'll grab my coat.

Jack watched her as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen and he could hear her humming softly to herself. He smiled as he listened, knowing he was the one who had reduced her to such feminine habits.

"Jack?"

He snapped out of his reverie and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Got everything?"

She took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I got everything I ever wanted thanks," she said grinning, her blues eyes intently watching for his reaction.

"You sure about this? I mean, you can still change your mind?"

"Jack!" she warned. "I love you. No-one else; and there's no-one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Let's go!"

Jack shrugged, still looking doubtful, wondering what the hell she ever saw in an old 'geezer' like him, but he wasn't complaining.

"I was pretty much out of it when I asked you," he stated, "Are you positive you wanna go through with this?"

"No!" she said firmly, stopping their progress.

His eyebrows shot up and he looked aghast for a moment, before she put him out of his misery.

"Jack, if you need to keep asking me that, then I will change my mind," she joked, with an evil smirk.

"Oh! Okaaay. Shall we?" he drawled, smiling, still unable to believe his luck.

Sam shook her head at his antics as they walked to his truck sitting on the drive.

The downtown stores were crowded with shoppers, but Jack led her through the throng with confidence until they arrived at their destination.

They entered the jewellers and he told Sam to pick whatever she wanted from the trays the assistant had set before her.

The range was extensive but Sam zeroed in on one in particular that had caught her eye. A single sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds. She blanched at the price tag, but Jack wanted her to have it, saying it was worth the wait and she was more than he deserved.

Sam was so happy she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him there in the middle of the store after he slipped it onto her finger to a round of applause from the staff and other customers.

Sam blushed and Jack thought he couldn't ask for anything better than this. He was in heaven.

They went for a celebratory meal at an Italian restaurant nearby and took a stroll through the park despite the chilly wind. Winter had arrived and it was cold enough for snow, though they'd never felt warmer.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed again. Hugs guys, I really appreciate your thoughts and comments._

_More fluff coming up for your enjoyment!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

They went for a celebratory meal at an Italian restaurant nearby and took a stroll through the park despite the chilly wind. Winter was coming and it was cold enough for snow.

Chapter 21

Jack opened the door and braced himself against the enthusiastic welcome he knew he would get from Junior. He was right to do so when Jon flew out of the kitchen, where he had been helping Melissa bake some cookies, and threw himself onto his father.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Tiger! How ya doing?"

Jack picked him up, but complained when Junior wrapped floury fingers round his neck and down inside his collar and into his hair. He tipped the giggling boy upside down and carried him back to his chair where he found his Mom laughing at the two of them.

Sam followed behind carrying a cake box and a heavy bag. She dumped them on a free countertop and explained to her future mother-in-law what they had bought.

"It's another birthday cake for Jon. Jack missed out on the first one, and none of us really felt like celebrating back then, so we thought we'd have a real party now. Jon has yet to open Jack's presents too."

"More cake?" Junior crowed with delight, and was about to leap into Jack's arms again, when he was stopped abruptly.

"Ack!" Jack said, wagging a finger at his son. "Hands – soap – wash!"

Jon giggled but complied with haste, and while Melissa helped him wash up, Jack dipped his finger in the raw cookie mixture and sucked it with a sigh of ecstasy.

"Jonathon O'Neill! How old are you?" Melissa scolded sternly, slapping Jack's hand away as he tried to sneak some more from the bowl. Sam giggled at her future husband's actions and Jon looked at his father in shock. He thought Melissa was serious when she'd smacked his dad's hand.

"Ow! What?" Jack queried innocently. "If he can do it so can I," he whined with a pout like a five year old, pointing to his son.

"At the rate you two are tucking into the mixture, there won't be any left to bake in the oven," his mom chided, hiding her amusement. It was so good to see her son alive and happy, she didn't really care if he did eat all the dough, though he'd probably regret it later.

Jack and Sam went off to the bedroom to change and wash up, while Melissa baked what was left of the cookie dough, sighing with relief that she'd made plenty of it.

While she was clearing up, Jack and Sam came back in looking for a cup of coffee and a fresh baked cookie.

"So what did you two get up to while you were out?" she asked.

Jack looked at Sam but instead of answering his mom's question he asked one of his own.

"Where's dad?"

"I'm here," John answered coming into the kitchen behind them. "I was having a rest but it seems that two little kids are conspiring to make that idea redundant," he sighed looking at Jack and Jon Junior with a mock scowl."

"Hey!" Jack cried indignantly, though he shot Sam a wink. "So now we're all here we have something to tell you."

He pulled Sam into his arms and waited until Melissa had dried her hands. He told his mother and his father to sit at the table, along with Jon Junior. Once they were comfortable he took a deep breath.

"We went shopping in the Mall and then went for a meal, so that we could celebrate."

Melissa didn't need to hear the rest, she gasped in surprised joy but Jack made a 'stop right there', gesture so she sat with a huge smile on her face, knowing what he was going to say.

"Sam has done me the great honour of accepting my proposal of marriage."

Sam blushed as Jack pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When they separated, Melissa was already tugging at Sam to embrace her, and Junior was jumping up and down on the chair crowing with delight. John congratulated them too, telling Jack it was about time. Melissa was holding Sam's hand, eager to admire the ring.

"Oh Sam, it's so beautiful. When's the big day?"

"Mom, you're incorrigible. We haven't decided on anything yet," Jack snorted, laughing.

"What's that?" Jon cried, pointing out of the window. He cringed, clinging to his father's arm.

Everyone laughed indulgently as Jack explained about the big fat white flakes that were now falling heavily.

"That's snow, c'mom, lets go see it," Jack said sounding as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning, and tugging Jon along to the mud room.

Jack dressed Jon warmly and pulled on his new boots, to make sure he was snug and warm. Jon had never felt so bundled up before, but Jack didn't want him to get chilled. It had turned quite bitter by the late afternoon, and the sky had prematurely darkened with the heavy clouds.

Jon stepped out of the door behind his dad, and held his hands out to catch the flakes. He squealed with delight as the snow melted in his palm, turning to water but it settled on his clothes. He couldn't understand why it turned to liquid as soon as he touched it.

The snow settled on his eyelashes and his clothes and very soon they both of them looked like snowmen. Jack had shown him how to make a snowball and had thrown his at Sam standing in the doorway, but she shrieked and quickly ducked back inside shutting the door against it, making it splatter harmlessly against the door frame. Jon tried it and managed to catch Jack in the face because Jack didn't attempt to move out of the way in time. They both made snow angels in the rapidly deepening snow, and inside the house, watching from the warmth, the rest of the family looked on in amusement. All in all they had great fun until Jon complained that his fingers were all tingly and numb and he was cold and wet.

Jack hoisted him up into his arms and took him indoors where Melissa had made Jon some hot chocolate to drink and Jack promised to help him make a snowman the next day if the snow was deep enough; though he had no doubts about that, because at the rate it was falling now there would be a good 12 inches or more by morning.

They ate the birthday cake after dinner and despite Jon's excitement, he fell asleep on Jack's lap watching the cartoons on the Disney channel. Jack carefully lifted him and carried him to his room, putting him to bed.

He sat there for a long time just drinking in the fact that Jon was his and that he himself was alive and well again. Being so close to death recently had brought everything home to him and he couldn't get enough of Jon or Sam. The more he saw of them, the more he wanted to be with them, until he thought his heart would burst with love. It was a side of himself that he'd kept hidden from the world, especially the military world of the SGC where he had a reputation as a hard nosed officer not to be messed with. Who would have thought that underneath all that bravado he was a big softie. None of the SGC personnel that was for sure.

Sam stood in the doorway watching him until he turned and spotted her. He stood up and gently brushed a kiss over Jon's forehead so as not to disturb the boy and turned off the main light but left the nightlight on, and the door on the jar. He took Sam into his arms and kissed her once more.

"You okay?" she asked, wondering if he was worried about something.

"I'm fine Sam. In fact, I'm better than fine," he answered with a kiss. They walked hand in hand to the living room where Melissa and John left them to it, saying it had been a busy day and they were both tired. Jack knew better of course but he appreciated their withdrawal, leaving he and Sam to themselves.

OoOoOoOoO

Over the next week life was good. There had been nothing untoward happening. There was no sign of any new threats from the Goa'uld's Ashrak to either Jack or Jon, and everyone was beginning to relax and enjoy life.

Thanksgiving was rapidly approaching and Jack had persuaded his Mom and Dad to stay for the celebrations, which Melissa swore was because Jack didn't know how to cook a turkey and he wanted her to prepare the dinner.

Just to prove a point he refused to let her in the kitchen that day while he and Sam set to and made a sumptuous repast, much to Melissa's amazement.

The next day Jack took Junior to the ice rink where he could try out his new skates. Jack was delighted when Jon progressed rapidly, and by the end of the session he was skating on his own, albeit slowly and a little shakily but it pleased Jack none the less.

Sam spent every spare moment she had with Jack and Jon, much to Daniel's amusement; he was so happy for his friends. They sat and planned the forthcoming wedding together, arguing over the pros and cons of a church wedding against a civil wedding. If it wasn't for the fact that almost all of their friends were military they might have been able to escape all the hype, but everyone wanted to attend so they decided on a formal wedding at the Academy chapel as most of the guests would be in uniform, and Sam had always dreamed of having a big wedding.

Jack gave in to her wishes easily with a fake sigh of resignation and a frown but Sam knew he was more than okay with it. It was all settled; Teal'c and Daniel would be Groomsmen and Cassie and Elizabeth – Sam's niece - as maids of honour. Jon was gonna look real cute as the page-boy. They didn't want to wait too long, so they set the date for two months time, at the end of January.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to all who reviewed. Glad you're still enjoying this. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself…more angst to come I'm afraid._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

Jack gave in to her wishes easily with a fake sigh of resignation and a frown but Sam knew he was more than okay with it. It was all settled; Teal'c and Daniel would be Groomsmen and Cassie and Elizabeth – Sam's niece - as maids of honour. Jon was gonna look real cute as the page-boy. They didn't want to wait too long, so they set the date for two months time, at the end of January.

Chapter 22

It was at this point that General Hammond had given Jack the go ahead to take Jon Junior back to Edora. It had taken the Joint Chiefs this long to weigh up the costs against the necessity, until Hammond had pointed out that the fact that they were sitting there was largely due to Jack thwarting the Goa'uld's attempt to conquer the world on several occasions so they finally relented and allowed the trip as a concession for his unfailing service to his country and ultimately, the world.

Jack hadn't told Jon where they were going, only that he was going through the Stargate. They were both up bright and early and Jack was about to shut the door behind them when Jon remembered his 'Berra'. Jack was sure that he had grown out of the toy by now, but apparently he hadn't. For the past few weeks the toy had all but been ignored, until today. Jack put it down to the fact that he had been clutching onto it the day he left his home-world and somehow felt he would need it on this journey too.

He grinned down at Jon and ruffled his hair before the boy scrambled up into the truck and fastened himself in. Jack made sure he was secure then steered the truck towards the mountain for one more time. It felt strange to be driving there again after being retired for the past two months, but it also felt good.

When he arrived in the locker room his old set of BDUs was waiting along with a vest and there was a small set of the same gear ready for Jon too. Jack dressed his son in the gear and smiled down at him with pride. The boy was thrilled to be dressed the same as his father, though when Jack fixed his P-90 to his chest, Jon was worried.

"Are we gonna fight the baddies Daddy?" he asked a little awed.

"No way! This just a precaution son. I never go off-world without one of these babies. Ya never know who ya might run into."

Jon nodded and picked up his 'Berra' and stuck his hand into his father's, looking up at him expectantly.

"Ready?"

Jon nodded.

"Okay then. Off we go!"

They walked to the briefing room where they met up with Sam and the rest of SG-1, already dressed for their trip through the Stargate. Jon slipped his hand from Jack's and ran over to greet Sam and the others. Sam crouched down so that she was eye level with her future step-son.

"Hi there. Wow, you look great. Ready for this?"

Jon nodded enthusiastically, but wouldn't look her in the eye. Instead he flung his arms around her neck and told her he loved her.

Sam sniffed back a tear and blinked rapidly; her eyes awash with moisture as she looked up at Jack, catching the sappy expression on his face.

Sam pushed the tears away with a giggle and assured Jon that she loved him too. He took her hand but kept his head lowered.

Jack wondered what to make of it, as Jon had somehow switched his focus onto Sam. Did the boy know something he didn't? Jack shook his thoughts free from suspicions. This was his son; the boy who loved him completely without reserve. Too many years of wariness was ingrained in his suspicious mind. There was no danger where they were going.

He held his hand out to Jon who hesitated for a long moment, then released Sam's hand to take his father's. Jack squatted a little awkwardly and placed his index finger under Jon's chin, bringing it up so that they were eye to eye.

"You okay?"

Jon nodded, but Jack could see tears in his eyes.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to?"

Jon looked up in surprise, and what Jack took to look like panic crossed his face.

"I'm okay. I'm ready Daddy."

But his actions showed his reluctance as he tried to pull Jack away from the stairs, unwilling to leave, but Jack stopped him.

"Jon?"

Jon looked deep into his father's eyes and sniffed. Then he surprised Jack by throwing his arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"I love you Daddy!" he sobbed.

Jack was puzzled until Daniel suggested that maybe Jon thought that he was being taken back to Edora where they might abandon him again.

Jack's heart ached fit to burst from that idea and hugged Jon back reassuring him that he was home now, and that he would be there for him for always.

Jon sobbed harder and hung on tighter, not wanting Jack to leave him.

Jack managed to extricate himself and straightened up.

"It's okay Jon. I'm not leaving you. We'll be coming home again real soon," he paused, then added. "Both of us."

"Really?" he asked, a hitch in his timid voice.

Jack nodded.

"Oh yeah!"

Jon sniffed and wiped the tears away with his sleeve, holding onto his daddy's hand with a firm grip as they made their way down the steps to the gate-room.

Jack grinned down at the boy happy to see he was smiling. He swung him up until he was sitting on his shoulders, his little legs dangling down Jack's front, where they were held in place by Jack's hands. Tears temporarily forgotten, Junior giggled, loving the time he was spending with his father. He played with Jack's ball-cap, trying to pull it off, but Jack tugged it on tighter, tickling the boy's leg every time and making him giggle and squirm. Jon had his 'Berra' tucked firmly into his vest so he was carried along as well. Jack didn't mind as it was going to be a rather traumatic experience for Jon and he would need all the comfort he could get; and if he drew that from his old favourite toy then Jack wasn't going to deprive him.

Jack pushed his P-90 to one side to make room for Jon's feet and waited for the Stargate to spring into action. He glanced across at Sam, her face serious as she was the person in charge. She had 3 civilians to look out for now; Daniel, Jon Junior and himself. He was not only enjoying his perfect health these days, he was actually taking great pleasure in his retirement but was looking forward to going off-world again.

General Landry ordered the dialling sequence and Jack watched the familiar chevrons lock into place. When the wormhole had established, Sam led the way up the ramp, followed by Jack with Jon, and then Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c.

OoOoOoOoO

The planet looked even more desolate than Jack recalled just after the 'fire-rain' had devastated it. There was evidence of staff weapon damage on every structure left standing.

Jon shivered and pressed against Jack, his arms clinging even tighter round Jack's neck.

"Daddy? Why are we here?" he asked in a timid, tremulous voice.

Jack lifted him from his shoulders and pulled him closer, but instead of answering him, led him over to a pile of earth. It was all that was left of his civilisation; his home; his friends and his family.

They stopped before it while the others made themselves scarce, looking through the ruins and keeping an eye out for potential danger.

Jack knelt down and turned Jon towards him, holding him gently by the shoulders.

"We're here to say goodbye to your folks Jon. So they can move on into the afterlife. Do you understand? Can you remember what to do?"

Jon sniffed but nodded; a sad smile on his lips.

Jack stood and took his cap off, holding it in his hands, and bowing his head. Jon followed his movements and stood silently while Jack tried his best to recall the words for the rite of passage into the next life.

Jon waited patiently until Jack finished, then stepped forwards, taking a handful of the soil, scattering it to the four corners before letting the rest trickle from his fingers to join the mound again. He then knelt down and kissed the earth while Jack observed him, hoping that he could now forget the traumatic events and move on with his life.

Daniel and Sam watched from a distance. They could see that Jon was playing his part in the ritual which brought tears to Sam's eyes for his heartache.

Their sympathy turned to sudden shock as everyone witnessed the boy suddenly yelling in anger. He'd run back to the spot where he'd left his 'Berra', picked up it up and then tore it to shreds, before tossing it as far as he could. Then he turned back to Jack, grabbing his hand, and tried to pull him back towards the Stargate.

"Please Daddy. We have to go home now!"

"Hey, hold on just a minute. Why'd you do that?" Jack asked looking at the broken pieces of the toy.

"Please Daddy!" Jon begged, pulling hard.

Jack couldn't drag his eyes from the remnants of the toy and from something that glittered in the sunlight amid the exposed stuffing. He pulled back and stepped over to the broken toy, stooped and picked up a metal object that was poking out of the innards of the 'Berra'. He turned it over in his hands several times trying to puzzle over what it could be.

He looked up, catching the fear on Jon's face.

Jon turned tail and fled, Jack pocketed the object and yelled after him, running to catch up with his son.

He'd just caught him when the others closed in on them too. Jack held his son while he handed the device to Sam who examined it in surprise.

"Jack, this is Goa'uld technology," she gasped incredulously, wondering what it was doing inside the toy.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story. I'm overwhelmed by the response. Hugs!_

_I have to say that from here on out these are all new chapters, because up to this point, the story had been posted onto another site. (I left them with a big cliff-hanger as you will see half way down the page) So enjoy it. I've already written up to chapter 29 so far and I hope that I can keep ahead of you all. I'll still try my best to post a chapter a day though. Also, I have written an Epilogue to this story too, and **no** there won't be a follow up, as you will discover at the very end. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_**StargateFan**:- Just so you'd know – KABOOM!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

"Jack, this is Goa'uld technology," she gasped incredulously, wondering what it was doing inside the toy.

Chapter 23

"What? How the hell did it get in there?" He looked down at his son who had dropped to the ground and started to cry in earnest.

"It is a Goa'uld homing device O'Neill," Teal'c stated in disgust.

"What?" they all gasped, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Jack was thoroughly confused by now. It was obvious that Jon knew about it, and was extremely upset over it too.

"Jon? Do you want to tell me about this? What it was doing in your 'Berra'?"

Jon looked up at his father, tears streaming down his face.

"He made me take it everywhere. He said I should keep it with me all the time, and if I was good, he'd wake Mommy up again. He said he...he told me he wouldn't hurt you," he sobbed, unable to look Jack in the eye. "I don't want you to die Daddy," he wailed.

Jack sighed and looked at Sam, who realised the full implications at the same instant. It had to be this device that allowed the Ashrak to find him at the cabin.

Teal'c snatched the device and stamped his foot down on it, breaking it, therefore rendering it useless.

"We must leave here now!" Teal'c said urgently. "If this is indeed what brought the Ashrak to your location, then we must leave this place immediately."

Just then Jack heard the unmistakable sound of an Al'kesh flying overhead. He ducked instinctively, shielding the boy beneath him, as the others scattered and opened fire on the craft.

Staff weapons fire erupted from the bushes; but it was too late to retreat now. They were surrounded.

Jack ordered them to surrender before anyone got hurt. He unclipped his P-90 and laid it on the ground watching as the Jaffa stepped nearer. SG-1 and Jack held their hands aloft until Ba'al stepped from behind his men; a wide smirk on his lips.

A Jaffa grabbed hold of Jon. Jack immediately objected but was floored by another Jaffa, who smashed his staff weapon against Jack's back. The First Prime dragged Jon away to stand in front of the Goa'uld who patted the boy on the head.

Jon squirmed and tried to escape the gesture but the Jaffa held him securely.

"You have done well my child. Now that I have you father again, your job here is done." With that, he nodded to a nearby Jaffa. The First Prime released him just as the other Jaffa fired his Zat gun at the boy.

Jon dropped unconscious to the floor like a stone. Jack cried out a pained 'No' and scrambled forward only to be hit by the butt end of a staff weapon again which dropped him to his hands and knees, but before he could climb to his feet once more, he was gripped by the intense beam from Ba'al's hand device.

Sam and the others were then rendered unconscious when a Zat gun firing at them. The last thing Sam saw before darkness claimed her, was Ba'al standing over Jack's inert body with Jon's limp form cradled within his First Prime's arms, and a ring transporter spiriting them all away.

OoOoOoOoO

"It's SG-1's IDC sir!" Walter Harriman declared as those in the control room collectively held their breath to see who was knocking on the door. The SGC had been expecting the premier team's signal any time now.

General Landry nodded for the Iris to be opened and made his way down to the gate-room to greet the returning General, his son, and his former team. What he got was all four members of SG-1 staggering down the ramp. The wormhole shut down revealing that General O'Neill and his son, Jon Junior were missing.

"Colonel Carter? What the hell happened and where are General O'Neill and his son?" he demanded, alarmed at the state of the team.

Sam straightened up and saluted.

"Sir. We were outnumbered by Ba'al's Jaffa forces. They Zatted us and abducted the General and his son." She broke off, swallowing the bile that had risen to choke her. "Sir, we have to find them," she pleaded.

Landry sucked in a huge breath, and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the bad news. Jack knew far too many secrets about the base and Earth's defences. He turned and snapped out his orders.

"Chief...get me General Hammond on the line and change all the codes."

Walter, the recipient of a recent and long overdue promotion to Chief Master Sergeant was having to get used to his new title. He'd just gotten used to General O'Neill calling him by his given name, now here was General Landry calling him 'Chief'. He mentally shrugged it off. Working at the SGC was always full of surprises and odd happenings. All in a day's work.

"Yes sir!" he snapped, setting to work straight away.

Landry turned back to Sam and the others. "Briefing room now everyone. I want to know every detail of what happened."

"Yes sir, Sam sighed, still feeling woozy after being zatted. At least the General hadn't outright refused her request to go find them. Yet! She was shaking in her boots, afraid of what Ba'al would do to Jack and Jon Junior and she felt so powerless to do anything. They could be anywhere by now. She stepped off the ramp with wobbly legs when suddenly the floor came up to meet her.

"Sam!" Daniel cried, rushing forward to catch her before she could hurt herself by falling down the steps.

He and Teal'c caught her unconscious form before she hit her head on the floor. They lowered her the rest of the way and Daniel held her in his arms whilst General Landry, who had turned back at Daniel's shout in time to see her pass out, yelled for a medical team.

The General stepped closer, wondering if the Colonel was injured anywhere.

"Was the Colonel injured in any other way, other than being zatted?" he asked.

"She was not!" Teal'c answered, mystified by her reaction.

"Sam!" Daniel cried in relief when she stirred. "It's okay. Take it easy."

Sam opened her eyes and felt the nausea rise into her throat. She managed to swallow it down, but she felt awful. She wondered why she was sitting on the floor propped up in Daniel's arms.

"Ugh! God! What happened?" she muttered, closing her eyes again.

"You passed out Sam," Daniel stated with a shrug.

"I what?" Sam gulped. She had? Why?

"Take it easy Sam. Stay there. Dr. Brightman is on her way."

"Uh...I'm fine Daniel. I'm not..." she started to protest, but the Doctor cut her off.

"You passed out Colonel Carter. That means there is a justifiable reason why I should investigate."

"But...I'm fine now," Sam whined, not wanting to embarrass herself any more. She could feel her face burning even now, though so did the rest of her, now she thought about it; and she did feel queasy still. She'd never reacted to a zat blast like that before.

"Colonel," Landry commanded; his no nonsense voice compelling Sam to look up at him. "Go with the Doctor and get yourself sorted out. I can debrief the others in the mean-time." When she looked about to quibble his request he continued. "That's an order Colonel."

Sam sighed in defeat.

"Yes sir." She allowed herself to be helped onto the gurney and wheeled away to the infirmary for no end of tests most likely. She wasn't happy by a long shot. She just wanted to be able to go and find Jack and Jon.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for all your reviews guys, I really do enjoy reading your comments. Keep 'em coming! Lots of angst still to come, but I promise you a fluffy, feel good ending when the time comes._

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:_

"Yes sir." She allowed herself to be helped onto the gurney and wheeled to the infirmary for no end of tests most likely. She wasn't happy by a long shot. She just wanted to be able to go and find Jack and Jon.

Chapter 24

General Landry turned the broken metal object over and over in his hands, examining it from all angles. After a few minutes he broke the silence that had descended on those gathered in the room.

"And this was hidden in the soft toy that Jon Junior was carrying?"

"Indeed General Landry," Teal'c averred. "General O'Neill first spotted it among the soft stuffing when Jonathon Junior destroyed the toy."

Landry sucked in a huge breath and then a moment later, released it in a long explosive sigh from frustration.

"Then can we assume that's how the Ashrak found out where General O'Neill was staying?" Landry asked. It was more a request for confirmation rather than a question in itself. Things were still so new to him here at the SGC.

"It would seem most likely," Teal'c agreed, and Daniel nodded in absolute agreement too.

"And how they found them on Edora?" Landry had been told to expect the unexpected when working here at the SGC, but never in his career had be been so surprised by this turn of events. Jack was now missing and so was the boy. "So if that's the case, then what part in all of this did the boy play? I don't understand how he could so easily pull that on Jack of all people? The kid was besotted with his father, and... I just don't get it!" he argued, throwing his hands in the air in frustration at the mystery of it all.

"It would appear the boy had little choice," Teal'c stated in his usual calm manner, though it masked the deep concern he felt for his missing friend.

"Jon Junior was extremely upset over it General. He was in floods of tears over the deception," Sam informed the General when she entered the briefing room, having overheard the question without her presence being noticed.

Landry turned to look at her in surprise, and so did Daniel and the others who swivelled their seats round to face her.

"Sam!" Daniel cried, "You okay now?"

"I'm fine Daniel. Permission to take my place in this briefing General?" she asked with a salute.

"Be seated Colonel," he said, nodding to the vacant chair next to Mitchell.

Sam sat down at the table and glanced over at her two friends. Daniel and Teal'c eyed her with curiosity. She offered them a reassuring smile, then turned her attention back to the General, who was once more studying the homing device.

"I take it that Dr. Brightman has given you the all clear Colonel?" he asked when he saw he had her attention once more.

"Yes sir."

"Anything wrong that I should be made aware of?" Landry asked.

"No sir. Nothing's wrong with me that a good night's sleep won't cure. Dr. Brightman said I was just exhausted and suffering a little from the shock at the turn of events; so the effects of the zat blast lasted a little longer than usual and exacerbated that condition that's all. I'm fine now sir."

"Never the less Colonel. I'm ordering you to stand down and get some rest for the next twelve hours as soon as this briefing is over! Understood?"

Sam bit her lip in frustration. She wanted nothing else but to go out there and find Jack and his son. She needed to get them back. Without them her life wasn't worth living.

Landry could see the lines of fatigue and worry etched on her face, and he knew exactly why she was hesitating to answer him.

"Colonel?" he questioned when no answer to his command was forthcoming.

"Yes sir!" She looked down at the table, finally surrendering in defeat, knowing that she didn't need a charge of insubordination added to her record right now because he could well kick her butt off the team that goes after Ba'al. She needed to be there when they mounted a rescue mission.

"Good. Now...where were we?" Landry asked.

"Ja...em...General O'Neill was about to ask Jon Junior what was going on sir, when we were surrounded by Jaffa," Sam reminded him of her statement when she'd interrupted his chain of thought.

"Just a minute I thought you said..." Landry queried when Daniel had mentioned it earlier that Ba'al had told the boy well done. He was getting confused.

Daniel waved his hands around.

"I know, I know. It's what I don't understand either. Jon did act kinda strange for a while almost as if he knew that Ba'al would be coming for Jack. After Jack and he had finished the burial ritual, he suddenly ripped the toy apart and tried to get Jack to leave the planet, but that's when Jack spotted that...thing," he said, pointing to the locator device in the General's hands, "and then Jon upped and ran away when Jack questioned him. Jack soon caught him again of course and like Sam said, there were suddenly lots of Jaffa surrounding us, and then Ba'al ringed in."

"Colonel?" Landry nodded at her to enlighten him further.

Sam sucked in a breath and steadied her nerves. She could see it happen all again in her mind's eye.

"Yes sir. Ba'al arrived and the General ordered our surrender. He didn't want any harm to come to the boy or to us. We laid our weapons on the ground but then the First Prime grabbed Jon. The General objected of course, but was struck down. Ba'al said he was pleased with the boy but he was no longer needed. They shot him with a zat and General O'Neill was extremely upset. He dashed forward only to by struck down again. Ba'al then stuck out his hand with a ribbon device and rendered the General unconscious. That's when we were zatted. The last thing I saw before the effects of the zat took hold was Ba'al standing over the General, with Junior's unconscious body in the arms of the First Prime, just as the rings descended and took them away."

"That's all?"

"Yes sir," she confirmed. Wasn't it enough? Was there something she was missing? She couldn't think of anything else. "I don't recall anything else until Teal'c woke me up afterwards and helped me to the gate. Daniel dialled home and we all came through," Sam explained. It wasn't much to go on; they had no idea where to begin searching for the two most important men in her life.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack lay quietly for a moment, mainly to gauge how he felt. The silence was deafening in the room until he became aware of soft breathing somewhere nearby, perhaps one of his team. Opening his eyes wasn't the best thing he could have done. The brightness of the chamber sent daggers of pain right through his skull. He screwed his eyes shut again in reaction until he felt he could open then again, this time gradually acclimatising them until he could squint at his surroundings.

His head throbbed in tune with his heartbeat, though he tried sitting up anyway, but once his head was off whatever it was he was lying on, the nausea rose up and he had to swallow quickly to avoid loosing the contents of his stomach. That was the last thing he wanted to keep him company for however long he was staying wherever he was. He had no doubts about where he was, just not where he was in relation to home; he could recognise a Goa'uld cell without having to be told, and the quick glimpse of the golden décor had already informed him that he was a prisoner. He slowly recalled the confrontation with Ba'al on Edora and then with a sudden clarity he recalled Junior getting zatted.

He bolted upright in panic, needing to know what had happened to his son. Was he still alive? Where was he? Had Ba'al killed him?

He reeled from the sudden movement, his vision blurring to the very edge of darkness as it tried to claim him again. He fought it off, desperate to stay conscious. A few moments later he was able to control his body to the extent that he could now see the small unconscious form across the room from him and it sent a rush of emotions cascading through him.

He staggered to his feet and shuffled towards the boy, more concerned for his welfare than for his own throbbing head. He tentatively reached out to place shaky fingers on the pulse point in his son's neck. More worried if the boy was really hurt or worse, dying. He wouldn't put it past the Sonofabitch to leave the half dead child in the cell with him, just to remind him of his power to torment him. Who knew what lengths that bastard would go to? A huge sigh of relief escaped from his lips when he felt the steady throb and then the boy moved beneath the touch.

Jon Junior stirred and turned a pale tear-stained face towards his father. His eyes lit up, happy to see him, yet he was still feeling guilty for his part in his Daddy's capture, so Jon let loose another round of tears and shrank back from Jack in alarm. He wanted so much to fling his arms around Jack's neck, but the thought of Jack's anger for his part in his father's downfall kept his arms wound tightly round his own little body instead, and his face hidden from shame.

"Please don't hurt me Daddy!" Jon snivelled flinching away from Jack as he reached out to the child. Jack was horrified to think that his own son was actually afraid of him.

He closed his eyes briefly, dropping his outstretched hand, and breathing deeply trying to find the right words to comfort and reassure the boy. He felt everything rush through him at once. Anger and bitterness, welled up from the pit of his stomach making him want to gag. He inwardly raged at Ba'al for robbing him of the child's trust. He was disappointed; yet most of those feelings were outweighed by the love he already had for his child. He sat down on the edge of the solid slab, but far enough away so as not to distress him with his presence.

"I would never, never, ever, hurt you Junior. I may yell on occasions, I may even get mad at you, but I would 'not' hurt you. Do you understand? Never, despite the fact that you hid this from me. You're my son Jon; 'my' child and although I'm not very good with words, I do...love you...a lot!"

Junior broke into fresh sobs.

"C'mere!" Jack sighed with a gesture for the boy to move. Junior didn't need telling twice, he scrambled over to his father and flung himself into his arms.

Jack pulled his son onto his lap, enfolding him within his warm embrace and kissed the tousled head.

"I'm really sorry Daddy!" Jon hiccupped, clinging to his father. His sobs wracked his little body harder, only this time in relief when Jack hugged and rocked him gently, whispering softly the words of comfort the child needed to hear.

"It's okay Junior. It'll be okay. You'll see. I've got ya!" Jack kept up the soft mantra, reassuring his son, that he didn't hold his guilt against him; that he forgave him for the unwilling role he'd had no choice in playing. That he was just an innocent child used as a pawn in an evil game created by a sick and twisted mind.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks you to everyone who reviewed again. I'm still in shock over the fantastic response to this story. Hugs!_

_Sorry, but there will be a lot of angst over the next few chapters, but then I do promise you the rest will be fluffy, so stay tuned; it'll be worth it!_

Junior

By Lingren

_Previously:-_

"It's okay Junior. It'll be okay. You'll see. I'm here!" Jack kept up the soft mantra, reassuring his son, that he didn't hold his guilt against him; that he forgave him for the unwilling role he'd had no choice in playing. That he was just an innocent child used as a pawn in an evil game invented by a sick and twisted mind.

Chapter 25

Jack could feel the nausea building up when he thought about how Ba'al had used his own son against him, and wondered what sick game they were going to play now to satisfy the evil snake-head.

Jon had fallen asleep in his arms and regretfully Jack had to move to a more comfortable position. He eased himself backwards so that his back rested against the wall behind him. He laid Junior down so that his head was lying on his thigh, and he kept one arm draped over his back, keeping the contact between them.

His head pounded with each heartbeat still, a legacy from the hand device, no doubt, he sighed. Why whenever he was captured did they always take away his aspirin. He could really use some right about now. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

The sound of clanking boots hitting the floor woke him with a start. Junior had awoken too and squeezed himself against his father's body as far as he could go. Jack's arm held him secure, and he reassured the boy that he was there. He couldn't guarantee they'd be safe, not with Ba'al. He was more than likely to take a perverse pleasure in killing him over and over again. Again!

The door hissed and slid open to reveal an armed guard, led by the First Prime himself.

Jack didn't move from his spot, and slightly turned so that Junior was protected from them.

"You will come with us!"

"Me? Just me?"

The Jaffa merely nodded and Jack stood, turning towards his son.

"I'll be back before ya know it kid! Order me a slice of pie when they come round with the menu, will ya!" Jack said sarcastically, hoping that they would take the hint and bring some food and water for them at some stage soon. His mouth felt as dry as the Sahara desert and he guessed Jon's was too.

Jon frowned but as Jack winked at him, he smiled, knowing his father was always kidding him.

Jack turned back to the First Prime; the man was a little taller, and almost twice his width. Choosing his words carefully for a change because he didn't want Jon to witness him getting flattened by the guy, he asked if there was a chance to get the boy something to drink, if not some food.

"Look, is there a chance that you guys could get the kid some water and something to eat. I'm sure Mr. Boss-man never intended to capture us and then let us starve to death. It's not in his MO." Torture to death, yes, but not starve. Jack mused inwardly.

He received a nod, and the Jaffa turned to one of his minions and waved him away with a curt order which Jack had no idea what it was. For all he knew he could have been ordering the guy to fetch a whip or something. He took it to be nourishment though and thanked the beefy giant.

"Kree!" Was all he received in response.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

He was prodded in the back by a staff weapon. A none too gentle reminder that he had been ordered to appear before his snakiness, so with a last look at his son he was herded off down the corridor. He just hoped that it wouldn't be the last time he saw the child.

The corridors were boringly familiar; they were lit by flaming torches which reflected the light off the hieroglyphs adorning the gold coloured walls. Jack blinked in the brightness as he passed into the room at the end of yet another passageway.

There was a throne made from stone but it had a thick cover carelessly thrown over it, and Jack idly wondered why none of them seemed to bother with a cushion...hadn't they heard of comfort? Obviously not.

The walls around the room were draped with tapestries but what exactly they depicted Jack couldn't tell in the quick glimpse he paid them before the inevitable cry came from the Jaffa behind him.

"Kree! Kneel before your god!"

Jack folded his arms, resolute in his defiance to ignore the order, but as usual, he was struck across the back of the knees, making him fall on all fours. He pushed himself back up into standing position, when Ba'al entered the room with a maniacal laugh.

The Goa'uld waved away the Jaffa who was about to strike Jack down again. The Jaffa retreated leaving the Tau'ri and his god alone.

"I see you haven't changed at all O'Neill. Perhaps we can alter that situation," the Goa'uld gloated, an evil smile turning his lips upwards.

Jack could only see the glint of loathing in eyes that held no amusement, and stand there and watch him closely, waiting for the Goa'uld to make his move. It was time to call this game to an end, and one way or another, he would kill the snakehead, even if he forfeited his life in doing so.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I have...changed that is."

"Of course, finding out that you have fathered a child on another planet would make you more...shall we say...vulnerable?"

"Cut the crap Ball! Leave the kid out of this, he's just a child."

"You see...we've barely spoken of him and yet here you are getting all protective of him already. As I said...vulnerable," he gloated, seeing Jack straighten his back and give him a deep scowl.

"Is there something you wanted, or am I just here for entertainment purposes? A little unfinished business, shall we say?" Jack retaliated verbally. He was the one that had the unfinished business...that of killing the SOB.

The next thing Jack knew he was flying backwards to connect heavily with the wall. He dropped to the floor, agony burning through his back and shoulders, and a painful lump was forming on the back of his head.

He lay on the floor, blinking away the dark spots before his eyes, trying to stave off the approaching blackness.

After several minutes, he staggered to his feet, his dark eyes like pinpricks of ice spearing the snake as he made his way back towards him trying to ignore the stiffness in his limbs.

"Touched a sore spot, did I? Well, good. Now we see who's vulnerable too."

Ba'al breathed heavily for a moment to control his temper. He detested this Tau'ri with a hatred so deep it twisted inside his gut and made him act without thought to his actions. The human was more dangerous an enemy than anyone from his past had ever been. More so than any other of the System Lords that had lusted after his power.

Jack stood awkwardly hunched over, his breath coming fast and hard as he rode out the new aches and pains, pushing them aside, ready to fight.

The two faced each other; each waiting for the other to make the first move, until Ba'al burst out laughing, startling Jack with this sudden change of tactic.

"Come O'Neill. Enough of this sparring. I apologise for my lack of control. I have refreshments. Take a glass of wine with me. It has an excellent taste you will find."

Jack looked at him as if wondering if it might be poisoned, but Ba'al poured two glasses and let him chose first.

"Go ahead, take one."

Jack took one and sniffed it. It smelled like...wine. He watched the snake take the other and sip at it slowly, as if savouring the flavour. Jack refrained, watching the Goa'uld closely. Nothing happened. Not that he expected the snake to kill himself in the hope that Jack would too.

Ba'al tossed the rest of his back in one gulp and poured himself some more, and Jack knew that he wasn't faking it because the level in the clear crystal glass decanter was diminishing. Jack tentatively tasted a little and was pleasantly surprised. It was an excellent wine. He'd have preferred water but he was so thirsty that any liquid would do in an emergency.

Ba'al pointed to a pile of cushions on the floor in the corner of the room and they both retreated there to talk.

Sitting down stiffly, Jack couldn't help wondering where all this was leading to. Ba'al was suddenly treating him like he was a favoured guest.

Something was wrong.

He didn't know what it was yet, but he had the notion that he wasn't going to like it one little bit.

Jack wondered if the wine was going to affect him, drinking it on an empty stomach, but as Ba'al kept drinking it too, he made the most of his opportunity to drink.

"Tell me O'Neill, how did you survive the attack from my Ashrak?"

Jack watched him closely, trying to see the menace that he heard in the voice. Ba'al was hiding something from him and it was difficult to read him.

"I have friends in high places," Jack snorted a little smugly. Was the wine affecting him? He felt high, and cursed himself for a fool. He should have just asked for water. He placed the unfinished drink down; he'd already drunk too much of it.

"Ah!" Ba'al sighed with a smile. "The Tok'ra Selmak. I understand he and Colonel Carter are very close," he mused.

Jack wasn't buying it. He wouldn't reveal anything, even if this wine was drugged. It didn't taste like the 'Blood of Sokar' or anything like that, but then, he didn't know what sources were available to the Goa'uld to make people talk. He wasn't falling for that old trick, he'd been trained to withstand questioning despite the drugs.

He felt woozy. Tipsy even.

A sharp pain knifed through him and he looked up aghast at his opponent, realising the truth. He hadn't been drugged; he'd been poisoned.

He staggered to his feet, doubling over in agony and dropping to his knees again. He stared at the glass in Ba'al's hands and looked pointedly at the snake. The Goa'uld laughed defiantly, reading the accusation in his mind.

"You are correct O'Neill. The juice of the Mint'ral cannot harm me. I am a god! It kills its victims slowly, agonisingly, and they know that death awaits them, but, there is no release from the pain through unconsciousness. You will be aware of your coming death until your final breath. There is no cure O'Neill. You will die! At last I shall be rid of you and the boy will be mine to do with as I wish.

Ba'al roared his glee as Jack picked up the glass and hurled it from his hand towards the Goa'uld, who amazingly caught it in his hand, laughing louder.

Jack curled up from the agony burning through his body. It was like he was on fire. His arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, he didn't know how he could last long but Ba'al had told him it would be a slow process. He wanted nothing more than to die there and then, but he was afraid. Not for himself, but for his son. What was going to happen to Junior now?

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_WOW! Thanks once again for all those reviews. I'm really pleased with the response I'm getting and can't quite believe it still._

_In answer to lilangel922us's question and just so you know...I can give you a rough estimate as to how many more chapters there will be...which is about another 9 or 10 maybe. That includes the Epilogue as well, which is already written. I'm currently writing chapter 32 at the moment and the story is drawing to a close. With a big fluffy ending of course! BUT, for now it's angst time and for which I make no apology! _

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

Jack curled up from the agony burning through his body. It was like he was on fire. His arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, he didn't know how long he would last but Ba'al had told him it would be a slow process. He wanted nothing more than to die there and then, but he was afraid. Not for himself, but for his son. What was going to happen to Junior now?

Chapter 26

Jack woke to a bright white light which surrounded him and he closed his eyes again, wanting to deny the hard facts of the truth.

He recognised the inside of a sarcophagus instantly, and recalled every minute that he had suffered the most agonising pain he'd ever had in his entire career before death had finally claimed him.

The sound of metal grating against metal caused him to open them again and the slit of light that appeared above him warned him that the healing device was opening, having finished the process of reviving him. He supposed he should be thankful, but he wasn't sure how much of this he could take before it altered his mind completely.

He'd been in this position before, and didn't particularly cherish the thought of going through it again, but, if it meant staying alive for Junior then he would do so, hoping that Sam and the others at the SGC would rescue them before too long and waaay before the point of no return.

Jaffa hands reached in and grabbed him, dragging him from the golden box and out of the room. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he hoped it was back to the cell where Junior would be waiting.

The door hissed and slid open, and he was shoved into the room roughly, the door sliding shut after him. Jack's eyes were fixed on the small sleeping form on the bench in the corner and made his way over to it. The boy stirred at the intrusion and turned to see his father walking towards him.

"Daddy!"

Junior jumped up and threw himself into Jack's arms. It was as if the boy hadn't seen him for days not hours, but then he had no idea of the passage of time. Apart from taking their outer clothes, the Jaffa had removed his watch and everything else not serving to save his modesty. Unfortunately that also included his P90 which he badly wanted right now so that he could kill the snake once and for all, and then escape.

Jon's arms held him so tight, he felt as if he were being strangled, but he held him against him just as tightly. The joy of seeing him alive and well after going through hell brought tears to his eyes, but he maintained his dignity and didn't allow them to fall. Not yet. When they were safe again, then he would weep for joy.

"Miss me?" Jack asked with a grin, ruffling the boy's hair in affection.

Jon was too choked up to answer. He nodded and buried his tear stained face in his father's neck, clinging to him.

"I was scared Daddy."

The confession came from trembling lips and Jack hugged him closer, trying to reassure the boy with physical means as opposed to verbal mutterings. How could he tell the boy that he was scared too. Scared of what was going to happen to his son if Ba'al were to kill him and refuse to revive him again. Scared that Ba'al might kill the boy instead and that he would be left bereft in the aftermath. What could he say when he had no control over whatever that lunatic would do to them from now on?

Jack sat on the hard slab that constituted a bed and leaned his back against the solid wall. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but he'd spent his days in worse places. Compared to the filthy stinking prison in Iraq, this place was a palace. Jon Junior was curled up in his lap, still holding on and refusing to let go. Jack sat there for a long time, soothing the child by rubbing his back in a circular gentle motion until he felt the boy relax.

He was so wrapped up in the boy that he failed to notice they were being watched.

"How very touching O'Neill. It is such a pity that he has to die too."

Jack's head jerked up in alarm. Ba'al had been obviously standing there taking a good look at him and Jon Junior and how they took comfort from one another. Jack knew that it was entirely his fault that Junior would suffer, but he couldn't refuse the boy the affection he needed. He was just a little child for cryin' out loud.

The Goa'uld laughed. A sound that Jack was growing to hate every time he heard it; and he'd heard it too many times already.

Ba'al smiled and walked away, and Jack feared what the evil bastard would do next. He only hoped that whatever his plans were, that somehow, he would have the courage and strength to withstand whatever he was to endure.

Minutes later the door opened and Jack tensed; Junior fidgeted in his arms, but to Jack's immense relieve it was just a lowly servant with a tray of bread, water, and some sort of weak looking oatmeal or whatever it was.

A guard made sure that Jack didn't try anything, by pointing his staff weapon at them. He retreated backwards from the cell and watched them closely as the door slid back into place. He didn't relax his steady grip on the staff until the cell was secure once more.

Jack encouraged Junior to slide from his lap so he could make his way over to the tray which had been left on the floor a few feet away. Bringing it back to the bench he gave Junior the bread to eat and most of the thin gruel. Jack ate only enough to keep his hunger at bay, while he made sure the child ate his fill. The water he shared out evenly.

After their meagre meal, Jack lay down with Junior curled up against him, neither spoke but was comforted by the close proximity of the other. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, making the most of the quiet solitude around them, knowing all too soon the Jaffa would come for him once more.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sam!"

Sam Carter came to an abrupt halt at the sound of her name. She turned in time to see Daniel hurrying up to her.

"Hey!" she greeted him with a wan smile, obviously not her usual self.

"Sam? What's wrong? You...er...you look..."

"You can say it Daniel. I know!" she sighed, running a distracted hand through her blonde hair. "I didn't sleep too well. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack and Jon, and wondering where they are, and if they were okay…" She made a hopeless gesture and sighed again. She was tired and upset and angry and goodness knows what else. Her whole being seemed to be in turmoil, and she couldn't help thinking that she was missing something important.

"Yeah. That's understandable Sam, I mean, this is Jack we're talking about here and if you guys are gonna get married then you're bound to be upset and anxious in a big way. But you know, Teal'c and I are here for you; and I'm sure Melissa and John would be there for you too if you needed them. I'm sure they're just as distraught."

"I know Daniel," she said, her voice wavering with emotion. She leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. All I could tell Melissa and John was that Jack and Jon had been kidnapped, and that we're looking for them. You know I can't tell them anything, and certainly not that Jack was most likely being killed and revived again like he was last time."

Sam dropped her head for a moment before she sucked in a huge breath, fortifying herself.

"They didn't ask questions though. They seemed to understand that I couldn't tell them anything more." She chuckled back a sob, smiling through the threatening tears. "Jack must have them trained pretty much not to ask any awkward questions. The old, 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.' It's a cliché as Jack would say, but he would have meant it too."

Daniel pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment while she gathered herself together again. She was such a strong woman and Jack would be so proud of her. He and Teal'c would do all in their power to find Jack and his son wherever they were, and vowed to bring them home again, no matter what the cost.

A few minutes later she pulled from his embrace and straightened her BDUs again.

"Thanks," she sniffed, giving him a watery smile again. "I have to get going. General Landry wants to know if we've had any luck contacting the Tok'ra yet."

"Okay. See you for coffee break? Lunch?"

She chuckled again, and Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she would cope better now.

"I'll give you a call Daniel. See you later!"

"Okay Sam," he called after her, but she was already gone. He turned and made his way to Teal'c's room, hoping the rebel Jaffa would be there.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack had been pulled from the room again and was now lying on a cold metal table in front of Ba'al who was about to attach a memory recall device to his temple. Two burly Jaffa were holding his head tightly between them, stopping him from moving it away.

"Owww!" Jack exclaimed when the device entered his flesh. His head was freed now, but he lay there, tethered by ankles wrists and chest, and he was glowering at the Goa'uld in disgust.

Ba'al attached the wires and touched the device with his controller, then started asking him questions.

"Tell me about your son O'Neill."

After a moment the small device jerked Jack back in time to his son. The image of a small boy, arms wide welcoming him home after months away. He couldn't stop the images from coming; he didn't want this; to live this again. The image was distorted by the shockingly loud sound of a single bullet, and Jack cried out in an agonised response.

"Charlie!"

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks to everyone out there for reading this, especially those of you who send in reviews. Thank you so much. I'm 'gob-smacked' at the response this is getting. Hugs!_

_As I said, I make NO apology for the torture to come so be prepared for more later._

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:_

After a moment the small device jerked Jack back in time to his son. The image of a small boy, arms wide welcoming him home after months away was distorted by the shockingly loud sound of a single bullet, and Jack screamed in an agonised response.

"Charlie!"

Chapter 27

"Charlie!" Jack gasped again as a strangled sob choked him.

Ba'al's eyebrows shot upwards on hearing the name. He believed the boy's name was Jon or Junior or something but not Charlie. He was curious, wanting to hear more of this Charlie. It was obviously something exceedingly traumatic for O'Neill to be this distraught. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage.

"Tell me of Charlie, O'Neill. What happened to your son?"

The memory recall flickered and Jack's thoughts were highlighted on the screen for all to see.

_He was running up to Sara. He scooped her into his arms and held her as they kissed. He looked down at the photograph she held in her hands and he was smiling. A single loud gunshot rang out, and Jack leapt to his feet screaming in denial. 'Nooooo!' _

_The next minute Jack was kneeling on the floor, the limp body of his dying son in his arms. Blood covered his chest and Jack's hands as he tried to stem the tide but it was a lost cause._

_The scene shifted to the hospital and the inert form lying so still on the gurney. Too late. It was too late and Jack couldn't drag his eyes off the white sheet that draped the small body, save for Charlie's blood spattered ashen face. Sara sobbed next to him, utterly bereft, but he was unable to comfort her. _

The images blinked out as shock set in once more and Jack fell quiet. Ba'al smiled cruelly. He had what he wanted. O'Neill would break at last. He turned the device off and pulled it from Jack's temple with a sharp tug.

Jack reeled from the powerful emotions running through him. The whole thing felt so real. He was actually there once more as if it was happening all over again. He wanted nothing better than to crawl into a corner and bury his head, knowing that Ba'al now had a powerful weapon to use against him.

He was released from the table and made to stand, then marched back to his cell on shaky legs. His whole body trembled at the thought of what Ba'al might do with that information. He'd tried hard to stop the images from forming, but the memories of that day were just too deep-rooted in his consciousness to be able to stop them. It bothered him that when Ba'al had asked him about his son, his mind had automatically recalled Charlie, and not Jon. Then with a sudden clarity he knew what that snake had planned for him and he didn't think it would be possible for him to survive the fallout. Ba'al had him, and he knew it.

OoOoOoOoO

"Dad!"

Jacob Carter smiled as he strode confidently down the metal grating to embrace his daughter. He had come straight away after receiving the urgent message that his help was needed.

"What's going on Sam? Where is everyone? What's happened?"

"One question at a time Dad, please. I'll explain it to you when we reach the briefing room. General Landry, Cameron, Daniel and Teal'c are in there talking to Thor."

"Thor? Sam..." Jacob reached out and snagged his daughter's arm. "...is there something wrong with Jack?" She looked haggard, as if she hadn't slept for days. At his demand, she dropped her head and tried to hide the tears but Jacob knew her too well. "Tell me what happened!" he demanded gently.

"Ba'al has him; and Jon Junior!"

"What? How?" Jacob gasped in shock.

"We can't talk here Dad, please."

He nodded and followed her up the metal steps to join the others.

"General Carter!" Landry greeted him. "I'm glad you could make it."

Jacob shook Landry's hand and nodded to Thor who was looking up at him, his large black eyes blinking in curiosity.

"Thor," Jacob acknowledged him.

"Greetings General Carter," Thor replied in response.

Jacob sat down next to Sam, and kept hold of her hand, offering her some support.

"So, what's going on? Sam tells me Ba'al has gotten hold of Jack and the kid?"

Landry took his place at the table again with a sigh.

"Yeah. Jack took the boy back to Edora beca..."

"He what?" Jacob interrupted, more than astonished, and he looked round at Sam who was trying to hold herself together, but she nodded in agreement. "Holy Hannah!" he exclaimed. "He shouldn't have gone."

"Yeah, well, we know that now, but at the time we thought it was safe to do so. And it would have been if it wasn't for the kid," Landry stated with annoyance, though who he should be more annoyed at he wasn't quite sure.

"What do you mean...? 'If it hadn't been for the kid!' What's he got to do with this?" Jacob was wondering if he'd taken a wrong turn through the wormhole or something because he seemed to be missing some vital information here.

"It appears that General O'Neill's son was responsible for his earlier predicament. Both the Ashrak and Ba'al knew exactly where to find him. It has come to light that the child's toy held a Goa'uld location device," Thor explained. "We are attempting to locate General O'Neill's whereabouts using our long range scanners."

"A homing device? How the hell did that get in the kid's toy?" Jacob was amazed; stunned wasn't the word for it.

"We don't know yet Dad, but Junior knew it was there. We can only assume that Ba'al had forced him into keeping it by him whenever he and Jack were together."

Jacob blew out a protracted breath and leaned back in the chair, rubbing his hand over his bald head.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked. With Thor searching for his bio scans there wasn't a lot the Tok'ra could offer in the way of searching.

"We need to know if you have heard where Ba'al is hiding now. It will cut out a lot of unnecessary searching of planets, Dad."

"Well, the last I heard, he was setting up a base on Hantara, but that was reported to have been abandoned a while back," Jacob sighed. "I haven't heard of anything else lately, only that he was out to recruit new Jaffa because more and more of his men are deserting. Thanks to Teal'c and Master Bra'tac's efforts in setting up a free Jaffa colony."

"I will arrange for the search to include Hantara, General Landry," Thor stated seconds before he disappeared in a bright light.

Jacob blinked in surprise at the suddenness of Thor's departure, but everyone seemed to be used to this, except for Mitchell and Landry who looked just as surprised as he guessed he did.

"So, what happens now?" Jacob asked, unsure as to what their plans were.

"We wait," Sam sighed unhappily.

Jacob understood her frustration, knowing the waiting around was killing her.

Daniel got up and walked over to the coffee pot and helped himself, turning to offer the others a cup. Jacob nodded. He certainly needed some. He missed his coffee. The Tok'ra didn't have anything like it in their customary 'cuisine'. Selmak didn't much like the bitter taste, but knew Jacob craved it when he came to Earth.

The conversation was stilted. The room quiet. The atmosphere one of impatience. Landry had retreated to his office to try and concentrate of other aspects of his work, leaving those in the briefing room more freedom to voice their thoughts.

"What happens if Thor can't 'beam' them out of there?" Jacob asked after Sam explained what Thor was planning on doing.

"Then Teal'c will contact Master Bra'tac and put plan B into operation," she replied morosely. She wasn't very happy with the proposed plan as it meant she couldn't go with them, and she desperately wanted to be there when they rescued Jack and Jon.

"Plan B?"

Sam smiled a little sadly. Jack always had a plan B up his sleeve, for when the original ideas went south.

"Sam?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," she grimaced, knowing she'd been miles away for a minute there. She couldn't help wondering what was happening to Jack and Jon Junior.

"Plan B?" Jacob reiterated.

"Master Bra'tac and I will lead the free Jaffa into Ba'al's citadel and 'encourage' the Jaffa there to join with us. Then we will locate O'Neill and Jonathon Junior," Teal'c stated, as if it was going to be that easy.

Jacob knew better of course, so did the others, but it was their only choice in reaching Jack and Jon.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_I've almost finished writing the story now – I'm up to writing chapter 35 at the moment. What I want to know from everyone reading this, is how you want me to end it? Should I stop when Jack is rescued? Do you want me to write about the wedding and the baby? Let me know one way or the other._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. It has far exceeded my expectations, and my previous stories. Hugs guys for your patience and enthusiasm, your comments have made it worth my while._

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Master Bra'tac and I will lead the free Jaffa into Ba'al's citadel and encourage the Jaffa there to join with us. Then we will locate O'Neill and Jonathon Junior," Teal'c stated, as if it was going to be that easy.

Jacob knew better of course, so did the others, but it was their only choice in reaching Jack and Jon.

Chapter 28

Jack was feeling oddly relieved when the Jaffa came for him. The fact that they'd left Jon behind in the cell was comforting. Jack glanced back at Jon's miserable tear-stained face as he was taken away again. It left a gaping hole in his heart, but at least the kid would be a whole lot safer in there.

He was marched along the corridors and eventually ended up in the same room as before. Ba'al was waiting for him, looking smug as usual.

"Ah! General O'Neill, come, kneel before your god!" Ba'al ordered superciliously.

Jack walked into the room further but refused to kneel; instead he shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched.

"Just get on with it Ball. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Oh, come, come O'Neill, must there be a purpose to our little conversations?"

"In the grand scheme of things, I'd say, yeah, so cut the crap and tell me why I'm here!"

Ba'al laughed and the sound grated on Jack's nerves. Inside his pockets, his hands fisted; itching to finish the snake off whatever game he was playing.

"You are here so that I may take my pleasure in killing you and your son."

"Leave him out of this. He's just a kid."

"But he's yours O'Neill, and anyone that bears your life-code I will destroy," Ba'al sneered. His false smile mocking Jack as he casually strolled about the room, hands behind his back, as if taunting Jack; tempting him to act irrationally, therefore allowing himself the pleasure of retaliation.

Jack wasn't playing ball though. A wicked smile creased is lips at the intentional pun and was satisfied to see the Goa'uld hesitate for a moment before he resumed his pacing; his dark eyes watching Jack more intently now, wondering what he was going to do. This made Jack smile all the more; he had Ba'al worried, though the monster that was inside him tried to cover it with more arrogance.

Jack looked round to see that they were alone. It would be the ideal opportunity to act, but he suspected the slimy SOB might have something planned. He didn't trust him one little bit.

Jack noticed a small table on the far side of the room and he squinted against the bright lights in order to make out the items sitting on it. It was the contents of his backpack, his vest and his weapons. Ba'al casually made his way over to it and picked up the 9mm pistol, testing the weight of it in his hands. He took aim at Jack who closed his eyes and tensed slightly, taking what he believed might be his final breath. Ironic really to be killed with his own gun. Poetic justice, he deliberated, after all, it was his gun that killed Charlie too. Just the thought of that made him wince.

Suddenly the gun fired, and Jack expected the excruciating pain to hit any second, but it didn't. Behind him the dust from a stone pillar filled the air from the impact just above Jack's head. Jack's eyes shot open and he wondered whether it was a deliberate miss or if it was that Ba'al's aim was slightly off? Ba'al didn't appear to be put out by the fact that he'd missed so, maybe he was just trying to scare him.

"Such crude weapons you Tau'ri possess, and so noisy too," Ba'al remarked snidely.

"Effective though, don't ya think?" Jack countered.

"Is it?" he questioned and fired again, this time hitting Jack in the shoulder.

Jack couldn't help the muffled cry of pain and stumbled backwards, dropping awkwardly to his knees. He stayed there for a moment, breathing harshly through the agony, trying to clear the spots that danced before his eyes.

Defiant to the last, he staggered back to his feet, swaying slightly, holding his right arm tight against his body with his left hand. He was still breathing heavily, his features screwed up against the vicious pain, but he was damned if he was going to let the snake think he'd beg for mercy. No way.

Ba'al smiled haughtily again and Jack felt the heat of anger burn through his veins.

"You may be right of course," Ba'al gloated, firing again.

Jack dropped like a stone; his lifeless body hitting the floor with a dull thud.

The Goa'uld smirked and stalked towards his victim, a victorious gleam in his eye as he studied his handiwork; a neat round hole in Jack's forehead marking his passage into the afterlife.

"Perfect!" he drawled, delighted with the outcome. "Very effective O'Neill, as you said."

Ba'al hefted the weapon in his hands again, then returned it to the table before calling his guards to remove the body. He could see his proposed final plans taking on a victorious conclusion.

OoOoOoOoO

A bright light appeared and suddenly Thor was standing in the briefing room once more.

"Greetings General Landry."

"Thor!" Landry exclaimed, still shocked that the aliens could do that; appear out of nowhere. Sometimes he had to shake himself to see if he was still awake and not dreaming.

Thor nodded a silent greeting to the others gathered in the room.

"Did you find them?" Sam asked eagerly, dropping down on her knees to be eye level with the Asgard Supreme Commander; her years of working with him, allowing her to touch his tiny shoulder in a desperate plea.

"I did not, unfortunately, locate the whereabouts of O'Neill. I am sorry Colonel Carter; however I did detect another human life-sign, a child, probably that of O'Neill's son."

"Why didn't you 'beam' him out?" Daniel grumbled, annoyed to think that they had left Jon there all alone, before he fully realised what Thor had said.

"If Junior is there, then where is Jack?" Sam wondered aloud, voicing her fears. She felt as if a lump of concrete had just settled in the pit of her stomach. "He should have been there with..."

"I am sorry Colonel Carter there was no sign of O'Neill," Thor apologised.

"Oh God! Jack!" she whispered suddenly overwhelmed by the idea that Jack might be dead.

Teal'c was beside her in moments, lifting her to her feet. Her limbs were uncooperative so he half carried her back to the nearest seat, and sat her down. He held her face gently in the palm of his huge hand and forced her to look at him. Daniel stood at her elbow, his hand resting on her shoulder, gently squeezing it to offer his support.

"O'Neill has been through this before Colonel Carter. Ba'al has most likely killed him, I agree. But, that does not mean he will not rise again. You know this for a fact. This Goa'uld takes extreme pleasure in killing O'Neill only to have him revived again and again. And merely because Supreme Commander Thor has not detected any life-signs, it does not signify that O'Neill will not be there when we arrive. You must believe this in your heart. Do not give up on O'Neill, Colonel Carter. You must be strong for his sake. My friends and I are ready to play our part in his rescue." Teal'c said, relieved to see Sam nod slowly through the tears.

"Teal'c is right Sam," Daniel confirmed. "This doesn't mean anything with Ba'al you know is doesn't. For all we know Ba'al could have imprisoned him in a room that is shielded against a sensor sweep or an Asgard transporter beam."

"Just so Dr. Jackson. If O'Neill is there, he may believe that Ba'al has destroyed his son if the boy suddenly went missing, and it would give Ba'al an advance warning that we have discovered his whereabouts."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement of Thor's reasoning.

Jacob moved to wrap a comforting arm round Sam's shoulder and offered her a drink from the glass he held out to her. She sipped and swallowed the cool liquid with difficulty, but thanked him after she'd had enough.

Sam held up her hand to gain their attention. She may not be allowed to go with Teal'c and the Jaffa, but she had an idea now.

"Thor could you drop us inside the citadel or whatever structure it is that they're in?"

"I can see no problem with that, Colonel Carter. What is it you wish me to do?" Thor said, and to those who knew him well, he seemed to be smiling, eager to help.

Sam explained her ideas and it was agreed it was the better option all round. SG-1 dashed off to get ready, including herself which pleased her no end. She so desperately wanted to see Jack again.

Minutes later, A white light engulfed SG-1 and Jacob Carter, leaving only General Landry in the briefing room. He sighed and hoped to god they made it in and out of there without too much hassle and that they manage to get Jack and his son out of there too.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks to everyone who wrote and let me know what they wanted for the finish. I guess it looks like I'll be writing about the wedding – by popular demand. I know I mentioned the baby but most of you had guessed what was wrong with Sam anyway. I just confirmed your theories. Thanks again to all who sent in reviews. Luv you guys. It's always good to know what things you enjoy about the story, and what you want to happen. Just a little more torture, before the fluff comes...it won't be long now!_

_**Turtle D** - yes, I could drag it out even longer by your suggestion, but I think this fic is long enough as it is._

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Minutes later, A white light engulfed SG-1 as well as Jacob Carter, leaving only General Landry in the briefing room. He sighed and hoped to god they made it in and out of there without too much hassle and that they manage to get Jack and his son out of there too.

Chapter 29

Bright white light greeted Jack once more as he opened his eyes.

"Crap!" he muttered, bringing his hand up to rub the bullet wound on his brow. Of course, there was nothing there now, but he could still feel the ghost of the impact. His hand moved down over his shoulder, feeling the blood soaked T-shirt around the bullet hole there, but his skin was smooth and whole underneath it. He closed his eyes in relief. Not because Ba'al was once again torturing him with the whole dying and reviving thing, but because it gave him another chance. A chance to kill the snake, and a chance to save his son, because he was under no illusion that Ba'al was saving that scenario for the grand finale.

The grating sound heralded the opening of the sarcophagus and he came face to face with a Jaffa leaning over the side. Without ceremony, he was grabbed and taken through a pair of rich claret brocade curtains into the next room where Ba'al greeted him with a sneer.

He had hoped he would have been taken back to the cell so that he could see Junior, but it wasn't to be. He shook off the guard when he was pushed in front of the Goa'uld.

"I have the power of life and death over you O'Neill. I can kill you as often as I wish and still have you brought back for more."

"Go to hell!" Jack snapped back.

Ba'al laughed and turned his back. Jack made a dash for the snake but was thrown backwards when he bounced off the personal shield.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. He'd forgotten all about that, at least, he hadn't expected the snake to activate it.

Ba'al merely raised an eyebrow and tut tutted his attempts and continued to strut about the room like a peacock.

"You humans are so pathetically weak. You cannot kill me. I am a god!"

"A false god. A weak human too except you have a parasite wrapped round your spine. That doesn't make you a god," Jack retaliated, picking himself up off the floor. He looked at the dust on his fingers in disgust, then made a show of wiping the dirt from his hands down his pants.

Ba'al watched him with an air of amusement.

"It is such a pity that you are so willing to die. You could amuse me greatly."

"Give me a Zat gun and I can amuse myself too!" Jack snipped.

Ba'al roared with false laughter, but Jack was sent crashing against the wall behind him using the ribbon device. It took a few moments for the world to stop spinning before he could climb to his feet once more. So long as the bastard concentrated on him, Jack didn't care what the evil monster did, just as long as it mean he left Jon Junior alone.

Ba'al turned to him, looking peeved.

"I grow tired of you already O'Neill, you are so predictable. It is time I livened things up a little."

He moved to the door and spoke quietly to one of the guards, but Jack instinctively knew that this was what Ba'al had been waiting for. The moment of truth.

Ba'al retreated to his throne and sat impatiently, ignoring Jack who stood there defiantly, glaring daggers at the snake and thinking desperately of a way out of what he knew was to come.

"Do what you want with me, Ball. Just leave the kid alone. Let him go!"

"A father's sacrifice? How touching!"

"He's just an innocent child..."

"Oh, come now O'Neill. He's hardly innocent. It was he who led me to you at your home or had you forgotten your earlier brush with death already?"

"He didn't have a choice. You promised to revive his mother."

"Such a tiresome woman too. Whatever did you see in her?" Ba'al snorted derisively.

"She wouldn't have hurt a fly, yet you killed her and her people. They were just farmers. No threat to you or your kind!"

Ba'al examined his fingers, studying his nails as he waited, and all but ignored Jack's argument.

Jack moved closer, making Ba'al look up and give him a warning glare. Jack stopped just as the door opened and Junior was dragged in, kicking and screaming. The Jaffa holding him received a mighty kick from Jon and hopped about on one leg, releasing the boy.

Jack snorted, fisting the air. Oh yeah, a chip off the old block! Junior ran over to him, pleased to see him again, yet frightened at the dishevelled and bloody sight of him too.

"I'm okay kid. I'm fine. See?" he said, showing him the smooth healthy skin underneath. He ran a hand under the boy's chin with a smile. Jack knelt down on creaky knees to run his hands over the boy to ensure that he hadn't been ill treated. Jon didn't complain for which he was thankful for small mercies. He threw his arms around Jack's neck and Jack clung to him, closing his eyes and savouring the contact before his worst nightmare was to be re-enacted for the Goa'uld's pleasure.

"No-one has touched the child!" the Goa'uld assured him from across the room as he moved from his previous position. "I give you my word."

"Well excuse me, but I don't trust your word. It means nothing!" Jack retorted.

Junior pushed himself as close to Jack as he possibly could, casting trusting eyes up at his father.

"Daddy? Why are we here? When can we go home?"

Jack stood up slowly and looked down at his son's trusting face and sighed.

"Not yet son, but soon!" He only wished he could believe the words himself.

"You should not lie to the child O'Neill. You know that you will never be able to leave here. None of your friends know where you are," Ba'al gloated. "First of all I will break you of your insolence, and then you will become my slave. Perhaps I will have the boy implanted with a symbiote so that you can become his slave. It would amuse me a good deal to see the great General O'Neill grovelling to the whims of a child."

Jack grew angry and he tensed, hoping that he could find a way out of here long before that idea became a reality. The boy was far too young to accommodate a snake; which ultimately and painfully reminded him of the Reetou boy, Charlie. He'd been too young too, but on the other hand he didn't have a choice back than. It was either allow the boy to become a Tok'ra or let the boy to die. He shuddered at the thought of Jon becoming a Goa'uld.

Jon gripped his father tighter, making Jack shake those thoughts loose. He was determined to do everything in his power to stop that from happening. Jack stretched to his full height, nudging the boy until he was half hidden behind him.

"I said, do what you want with me, so long as you let the boy go," Jack repeated, his voice tight with emotion. If he had to become a slave then so be it, and he would do it for the sake of saving his son.

"Your sacrifice isn't good enough. I need more. You have plagued me for too long O'Neill. You escaped from me one before but you will not do so this time. I will have my revenge."

Ba'al stalked across the room and picked up the pistol, caressing the barrel in his hands. Jack pushed Junior further behind him, trying to protect him.

Ba'al walked round the room, watching him in silence; Jack following his movements, always keeping himself between the boy and the Goa'uld.

They played this game for a while until Ba'al snapped out a command to his First Prime who was standing patiently near the door.

"Take him!"

The Jaffa moved forward and Jack was ready for him; but, it wasn't the boy he went for...it was Jack who found himself restrained after a brief scuffle. Junior looked on, scared to death that his father would get hurt.

Ba'al stepped across the gap, keeping the pistol aimed at Jack and sneered as he grasped the boy's arm to pull him away from the Jaffa and Jack.

"What makes you think I want to shoot the boy first? Perhaps it is you whom I will shoot. Without you to protect him, I may then do as I please!"

Ba'al pulled the boy in front of him and earned himself a kick in the shin for his trouble. Ba'al snarled with rage, jerking backwards, but didn't release his grip, instead he tightened it.

He turned Junior around, pulling him to stand in front of him, the boy's back to him. He squatted behind him, forcing the pistol into Jon's hands, keeping them firmly in place.

Jack watched in horror, knowing what was about to happen. He swallowed and smiled calmly at the boy who was looking terrified.

"It's okay Junior. No matter what happens, it's okay!" Jack cried out to reassure his son. The Jaffa released him, retreating once more. Jack stood there; waiting for the inevitable.

Ba'al took aim and tightened his fingers over the boy's, making him fire the gun. Jack gasped in agony and crumpled to the floor.

Junior screamed, struggling in the Goa'uld's grasp. He wriggled free and turned on the monster, kicking him and punching with all his might while Ba'al stood there laughing.

Jack stuffed the pain away and rolled to his side, his hand automatically pressing against the wound in his side.

"Jon!" he called, but the boy didn't hear him, so he yelled a little louder, which took a lot of effort on his behalf.

"Junior!"

Jon stopped his attack and turned to see Jack struggling to sit up. He ran over to his father, and dropped down to sob into Jack's chest.

Jack couldn't reciprocate the action, he was leaning heavily onto one hand, while trying to stem the flood of blood with the other, all the time riding the waves of agony. He spoke soft words of comfort, reassuring the boy that he was okay for now.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks to everyone who sent in a review. I do so appreciate them. Thanks guys...hugs!_

_**Janissima** – I promise that this is the last bit of angst, so bear with me, it gets fluffier from the next chapter onwards. _

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Jack couldn't reciprocate the action, he was leaning heavily onto one hand, while trying to stem the flood of blood with the other, all the time riding the waves of agony. He spoke soft words of comfort, reassuring the boy that he was okay for now.

Chapter 30

Ba'al watched the scene with amusement, until he'd had enough; sickened by this show of human affection.

"Enough!" he boomed, making Jon jump as if he'd been bitten. "Move away from O'Neill," he commanded.

Jon was reluctant to move, and Jack was just as reluctant to let him go.

"Move away boy, or I will kill your father where he lays!"

Jon gasped and stood up, moving back; he didn't want Ba'al to kill his daddy. Tears still ran down his cheeks, and he wiped them away with his sleeve; upset at seeing Jack suffering and all because he was forced to pull the trigger.

Jack sighed heavily, wondering what the snake was up to now, because he had no doubts that he was planning something big. Maybe the final showdown?

Jon stood where he was, trembling in fright, sobbing softly; his terrified eyes looking between Jack and Ba'al. Afraid of what was going to happen next. He'd already seen his family killed by this nasty man, and he knew he could kill his daddy too.

Jack's heart was torn between the need to comfort his son and the need to kill the SOB snake.

Ba'al stalked round the room, and it wasn't until he stood over Jack, that Jack realised he still had the pistol in his hands. He closed his eyes knowing that Jon was about to witness his death too. If he was going to act now would be a good time.

He was mustering up his energy when he heard the gun fire. Again he expected the agony to tear into him.

Jon screamed.

Jack's eyes flew open, only to see his son lying on the floor, his little body unnaturally still; blood soaking the shirt over his chest.

Jack had never felt so much rage in his life. His heart was breaking into tiny pieces. He choked back a sob.

"Nnnooooooo!" he screamed. "You bastard!" He'd known Ba'al would do, but it still came as a shock to see it.

Determination surged through him, it was time. There was only one thing on his mind right now, even if it killed him in the process. He flung himself at Ba'al's legs. The momentum making the Goa'uld stagger backwards, not expecting the assault. He dropped the gun as he pin wheeled his arms trying to stop himself from falling. Jack scrambled towards the weapon, grasped it and fired several shots.

Ba'al regained his balance and laughed as his personal shield withheld the onslaught.

Jack was furious, wondering what he could do now. His side was hurting like the devil and he could feel the weakness creeping back into his limbs as the adrenalin left him. Had Ba'al won? He'd killed his son, and he knew he was next.

Sporadic gunfire and staff blasts sounded outside, and Ba'al was momentarily distracted.

The First Prime charged into the room to inform his god that they were under attack, but Jack didn't need to hear his words to know that help had arrived. Ba'al was furious, knowing that it was a fight to rescue Jack and his son.

Jack took the opportunity, when it arose. The First Prime suddenly crumpled; his face twisted in agony as a staff blast blew him away. Teal'c entered the room and stood facing the Goa'uld, his weapon raised to fire. He took in the inert body of Jon Junior lying on the floor and then looked at Jack who was struggling to stand.

Teal'c fired his weapon at the snake but the personal shield was activated once more, while Ba'al laughed at Teal'c's dilemma.

"Laugh it up snake! Now it's your turn to die," Jack sneered cruelly.

They all knew that nothing like a speeding bullet or staff blast could penetrate the shield, but if a knife could, then he hoped this would. He'd taken a chance with the gun and pushed it slowly through the shield until the cold muzzle rested against the base of Ba'al's head at the back of his neck.

Before Ba'al could react to the Tau'ri's words, Jack pulled the trigger at point blank range. Several times until the clip was empty.

The shield deactivated as Ba'al dropped to the floor. The back of his head blown away; the light in his eyes gone for ever.

Jack wavered where he stood, sickened by the whole desperate struggle. He threw the gun down in disgust and staggered over to his son, dropping to his knees beside him. Another sob choked him as he gathered the boy's limp form into his arms. He kissed the slack features of his face, his tears running freely, his name torn from his lips in a silent cry.

The images in his mind kept playing that same moment when Ba'al shot him, just as other images of Charlie swept through him too. He buried his head into the child's neck, unaware of movement on the other side of the room.

Teal'c had moved forward along with Daniel and Sam. They barely concealed their own tears, feeling for their friend and what it must have been like for him to see this happen to another son. Sam's legs almost gave way at the shocking sight and Daniel had to support her.

Teal'c nodded to the others, then gently tried to prise the child's inert body from Jack's arms, but Jack tightened his grip.

"Nooo!" Jack yelled, struggling to stand. Sam and Daniel rushed forward to help him up by grasping his elbows, Sam's own distress forgotten in her need to help Jack. He shrugged them off, staggering a little until he felt steadier, then ignoring their inquiring voices, he carried Jon out of the room and into the next, barely able to walk but determined to do so.

As soon as the rest of them had seen where he was headed they had followed, each of them breaking out into smiles.

Jack laid the small body into the sarcophagus, kissing the cooling forehead before he let go, then stood back watching as it closed; anxiously waiting for it to do its work.

He didn't speak at all; never even acknowledged their presence. His silence had them all worried. Time was limited and they kept throwing worried glances at the door where they could still hear sporadic gunfire down the hallways.

The minutes dragged on endlessly.

The tension mounted.

The atmosphere strained.

All this time, Jack had stood silently leaning against the magical box, his own pain numbed by his concern for his son. No-one moved, no-one spoke, but his friends just exchanged worried looks towards Jack. They remained quietly observing him, not wanting to intrude on what must have been excruciatingly traumatic thoughts tumbling through him. There would be plenty of time to talk later, for now it was enough they were there and they would be going home.

Ba'al was dead, and if they had any say in the matter, he would stay dead.

The lid of the sarcophagus slid open and Jack stifled another sob when he saw the boy had been healed; breathing again, though he was still asleep. He reached in and lifted his son, cradling him to his chest with a deep sigh of relief.

He kissed the lax face and turned to his friends.

"Teal'c!" he said with barely concealed anger. "Destroy it! I don't want that they should revive that Sonofabitch!"

With that he moved back into the other room, quickly followed by Sam and Daniel who hovered round him like flies round a trash bin. They all heard the staff weapon fire and then Teal'c was there, hurrying them away from the room before the healing sarcophagus exploded. Jack struggled to keep up, but refused to allow anyone to take Junior from him. He needed to hold him, if only to be certain in his mind that Jon was really alive, the warmth from his flesh, reassuring him.

Daniel spoke into the Asgard communications device and suddenly they were all surrounded by a bright light and before Jack realised what had happened, they were standing on Thor's ship.

"Greetings O'Neill!"

Instead of offering a greeting, Jack motioned him to look at the boy.

"Could ya check him out Thor? Make sure he's okay?" he pleaded; he wasn't averse to begging if he needed to, for Junior's sake.

The next thing they knew, they were all in the medical bay, where Jack was asked to place Junior onto a metal slab which served as an examination table.

Jack did so, but wouldn't let him go completely. He leaned heavily on the table, his hand still clutching Jon's, the other smoothing the hair back from the boy's brow.

Thor moved to a consul and began shifting the oval stones around a panel.

"The child is well, O'Neill. He should wake very soon," Thor announced to the relief of everyone in the room.

Jack leaned over his son, cupped his face gently and then swept a kiss over his brow. Softly whispered, 'I love you son!' before sliding clumsily to the floor as the darkness overwhelmed him.

"Jack!" Daniel and Sam both yelled as Jack collapsed.

"O'Neill!" cried Teal'c and Thor together.

Sam was on her knees beside him instantly wondering what was wrong with him. She rolled him over onto his back with Daniel's help, only to gasp at the fresh blood soaking his shirt and pants at his side.

"He's been shot," she gasped in horror. She hadn't known he'd been hurt too. "Thor?" she pleaded looking up into the Asgard's big black eyes.

Thor blinked and nodded. A second later Jack had been transported into a stasis pod across the room.

"His life signs are weak but stable. I am attempting to heal the wound," Thor announced.

Daniel nodded at Sam and she left Jon Junior's side to walk over to see how Jack was. Now that he was lying down, she could see evidence of other wounds that at some stage had been healed and she wondered just how many times Jack had been killed and revived again. Would it have affected him as much as last time? She had no way of knowing until he was able to tell them about it.

Thor was busy with his control panel, and Daniel was keeping an eye on Junior; Teal'c was keeping a close eye on Sam. She wondered if he'd suffered the same fate as Jack, when the full implications of the whole fiasco suddenly revealed itself to her. Jack had had to watch his son getting killed. Again; yes. And how devastating could that have been for Jack to witness? But how many times had he had to watch? She asked herself, the boy's clothes were soaked with blood. She closed her eyes as if in pain, as she thought about the terrible agony Jack must have gone through, and she thanked god that Ba'al was now dead and would not be able to rise again without his sarcophagus. Jack was right to order its destruction.

TBC

_That's enough with the torture! Believe it or not, I don't really like to dwell too much on that aspect of the story, but this is Ba'al we are talking about here! On to much pleasanter things now they've been rescued._


	31. Chapter 31

_No more angst, just pure and simple fluff. Just a few more chapters to go now. I've actually finished the story so it's just a case of uploading them on a daily basis...can't be too greedy and have them all at once! And yes, I've included the wedding...and the birth._

_I'd like to thank you all for the great reviews on the last chapter. It's so good to know that you are enjoying this so much. It does wonders for my morale and helps me to write more. Thanks!_

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Thor was busy with his control panel, and Daniel was keeping an eye on Junior. Sam wondered if he'd suffered the same fate as Jack, when the full implications of the whole fiasco suddenly revealed itself to her. Jack had had to watch his son getting killed. Again. How devastating could that have been for Jack to witness? And how many times had he had to watch? She asked herself. She closed her eyes as if in pain, as she thought about the terrible agony Jack must have gone through, and she thanked god that Ba'al was now dead and would not be able to rise again without his sarcophagus. Jack was right to order its destruction.

Chapter 31

"Sam!"

At Daniel's call of her name she opened her eyes again and looked round in time to see Jon waking up, rubbing his eyes, and crying out for his daddy in distress.

Sam hurried over to him, eager to calm him down and reassure him that Jack would be okay.

Jon was delighted to see Sam again, and buried his head into her neck, wrapping his arms and legs tightly round her. Sam was touched that he trusted her so much and felt a surge of love for the boy. He had suffered more than any child should.

"Shhh! It's okay Jon, I'm here. I've got you now. Daddy's gonna be fine. He's asleep at the moment. See?" she crooned softly, brushing the hair from his face and wiping away the tears.

She carried him over to where Jack was lying and allowed Junior to lay his hand on the glass cover of the pod.

"Is he really okay?" he asked looking her in the eye.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is Jon. He's asleep and Thor is making him all better."

"Did he make me all better too?"

"No, he didn't. But Daddy did. He put you in a special place where it made you well again."

"That nasty man hurt Daddy, then he hurt me." Jon suddenly gasped and looked all round the room as if expecting to see Ba'al again.

"It's okay Sweetie; he's gone. Daddy made him go away so he won't come back again."

"Promise?"

Sam smiled and nodded again.

"He can't hurt you or your Daddy any more. I promise!" Sam said, hugging the boy. He was getting heavy and with lack of a decent night's sleep, all the stress of the journey, the fight and then seeing Junior dead, and on top of all that, Jack collapsing...

OoOoOoOoO

"Sam?"

The voice came from afar. There was a flurry of activity round her and all she could see was bright lights and fuzzy images. She wasn't sure if she was asleep and dreaming or whether any of this was real.

A blurry, yet familiar face was bending over her, a wide smile on his lips.

"Hey, sleepyhead!"

Sam blinked and metaphorically shook her head.

"Jack?"

The beaming smile intensified, and the image cleared.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"No...Yes! You were in the stasis chamber just now." She was confused. What was happening?

"That's right I was, but that was a few hours or so ago. I'm okay now, thanks to my old buddy Thor. Are you? You were exhausted."

He helped her to sit up. She was now in the pod herself. She looked all round at the happy faces. Junior ran up to her and peered inside.

"Are you better now Mommy?" he asked.

Sam chuckled. It sounded so funny to hear him call her Mommy. She nodded and looked at Jack who just continued to beam at her. Then he leaned over and helped her to step out of the chamber, before he wound his arms around her and hugged her. He kissed her thoroughly and she relished the sensation of being in his arms once more.

"You still up for the job?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, mimicking Teal'c.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" she smirked.

"You had us worried there for a moment Sam!" Daniel stated with a smile of relief. "Why didn't..."

"Ack! Daniel!" Jack warned.

"Ah...oh...okay! Sorry, but it's..."

"Daniel! Not now!" Jack insisted.

"Ah...sure. Um...why don't we...er...go show Jon Junior round Thor's ship, huh?" he suggested, looking to Thor for approval.

Before Jack could say it was an excellent idea, a bright light filled the room and Jack found himself alone with Sam. At last!

"That's more like it!" he said, grinning as he pulled Sam in for another, deeper kiss.

"You know don't you!" Sam accused when she pulled away. "How?"

"Uh huh!" Jack grinned knowingly, making his eyebrows dance up and down. "So when did you find out? And when were you gonna tell me?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"When we got back from Edora. I...er...passed out then too, so Doctor Brightman did a little investigating, and I couldn't tell you, remember, you were gone."

"Yes, well, Thor says that's not a problem... 'It is a normal human reaction O'Neill'…he said. But, just to be on the safe side I'm gonna ask Hank to suspend all gate travel for you from now on..."

"Jack..."

"Ack! Sam...please. I don't want anything should happen. Okay?" he stated determinedly. "We were lucky to escape this time, but anything could happen out here and you know it. I don't want to risk losing you and the baby."

Sam knew that this meant the world to him, so she couldn't put herself at risk by ignoring the truth.

"Okay, but I'm going back to work after a few months."

"Fine Sam. You do that. I'll be perfectly happy to stay at home and play housewife and mother!"

Sam snorted with laughter, envisioning him in an apron and rubber gloves, holding a feather duster with screaming kids running around.

"What? You don't think I could do it?" he said, nuzzling her neck.

Sam pulled away to look at him closely, taking in the determined set of his dark eyes and knew he could.

"I know you'll make a wonderful dad, Jack. But," she smirked, "I don't want our kids brought up on Pizza and beer!"

He chuckled at the thought.

"No?" he questioned innocently, only to receive a friendly swat to his arm.

"No!"

"Oh! Okay. Guess I'll just have to brush up on my culinary skills then huh?"

"You can cook?"

"Yeah. Didn't we just cook for Thanksgiving?" he said taking mock umbrage at her inference that he couldn't put a decent meal together.

Sam shook her head and sighed.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Jack. You're so full of surprises."

"You really love me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't, and I certainly wouldn't be carrying your child. And I'm sooo glad that you're okay now Jack. You are okay now, aren't you?"

"I love you too Sam! I never doubted for a moment that you'd find us. I just hoped we'd both be in one piece when you did. And I'm fine now, a little tired still but I'm okay. Thor says I'll be like it for a while until I can get some proper rest but I'm really okay."

"Well, that was a close run thing Jack. I'm glad you're gonna stay at home from now on."

His eyes clouded over as he recalled the shock of seeing Junior lying there. It wasn't the same as Charlie; this time he'd expected it, but it still made him shudder.

Sam pulled him closer, whispering in his ear to reassure him it was all over. After a few moments, he pulled himself together and pushed the images away. He could only hope that Junior wouldn't have too many nightmares but he knew that it was bound to affect him in some way.

He smiled down at her to see her eyes glistening, full of unshed tears.

"It'll be okay Sam. I have you to help me through it and together we can help Junior too. We can get over this." He placed a hand over her belly gently, not that there was anything much there to feel just yet, just a slight bump.

"Maybe if I got you pregnant on a regular basis you wouldn't be able to go back to work, so I wouldn't have to worry so much," he snorted with amusement. "I want a hockey team ya know!"

Sam giggled and threw her arms round his neck, and melted into his kiss. They were still like that when the others arrived back.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_I'm giving you a real treat tonight by updating another chapter today. The only reason, is that, normally I update first thing in the morning – early- before the family get up for breakfast, but I'm off out early tomorrow, and I didn't want you all to forgo your daily fix of Junior until tomorrow night, or the next day, depending on how shattered I am when I get home. So here it is, the next chapter._

_Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews. What can I say? I'm honoured and flattered._

_As for **GlowingHaven'**s question – well I left that up to the reader's imagination, because I felt it wasn't important as to **how** he knew, just that he did. I guess you could say that Ba'al had spies everywhere and figured that he could repay Jack for all the humiliations he'd suffered at his hands. Either that or the Goa'uld had a thriving grape vine!_

_Anyway, on to the story...more fluff/sap anyone?_

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam giggled and threw her arms round his neck, and melted into his kiss. They were still like that when the others arrived back.

Chapter 32

Junior slipped free of Daniel's hand and ran over to his father who scooped him up and twirled him round, happy to be alive and that Jon was too. Junior responded with delighted squeals and a big hug for his Daddy.

Suddenly, as if a switch had been thrown, Jon became serious and hugged Jack so tight he almost choked his father. Jack coughed and pulled Jon's arms from his neck.

"Hey? What's all this?" Jack asked when tears started to form in the child's eyes. He held him close but not so the boy could strangle him again.

Jon sobbed into his father's neck, his small frame trembling from the emotions running through him.

Jack eased himself onto the floor, his back resting against the wall, while he held his son on his lap, trying to discover what had brought on this attack of the miseries.

Sam slid down the wall to sit beside them, her hand rubbing soothing circles over the boy's back.

"Jon?" she coaxed, "Do you want to tell me what's the matter?"

"I didn't want to hurt Daddy!" he cried. "He made me do it!"

Sam looked up at Jack who sighed in relief.

"Hey! It doesn't matter any more. It's okay now. Forget it," Jack assured him. "I'm fine now, and so are you and we're on our way home."

"Hey, yeah! Christmas is coming!" Sam told him, trying to distract Jon's attention from his ordeal.

The crying stopped, and a tear stained face looked over at her.

"What's Kriss...muss?" Jon asked, not quite sure of the word.

Sam giggled, and Jack smiled at the change in the boy. Her tactics had worked.

"Yeah Christmas is great. You're gonna love Christmas!" Jack responded enthusiastically.

"We put up a special tree which we decorate with..." Sam continued, drawing the child into the magic yet to come.

"We have arrived O'Neill!" Thor said with a blink of his huge eyes, interrupting their excitement.

"And now we're home!" Jack said with a grin.

Jon hugged him again and scrambled off Jack's lap when Daniel called to him to see Earth from the big window overlooking the planet.

"Home!" Jack sighed with longing. Yeah, he desperately wanted to go home, but there were formalities to deal with first as always. A trip to the infirmary and then a debriefing. He was more than eager just for a shower and a change of clothes, and he was just about ready to fall into bed, but the shower was most important, both for him and Jon Junior; as they were still covered in blood.

He had lots of questions to ask, but he knew they could wait until the briefing; right now he just wanted Sam to pinch him if only to make sure he was wide awake and this wasn't a dream.

"Jack?"

He turned towards Sam who had reached out to hold his hand. He smiled wistfully at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine Sam. I'm okay. A little frayed at the edges maybe, but at least I'm me." He knew exactly what she was thinking; he hadn't spent that much time in the sarcophagus. He'd only died twice thankfully, and Jon only the once which was bad enough having to witness it, so it shouldn't have affected him too much, though he would have to keep an eye out for any long-term repercussions that might arise in his son, with him being so young and all.

"I thought I'd lost you Jack," Sam sniffed.

"C'mon Sam. It's over. Ba'al's dead now. He can't hurt us any more!"

"Dad will make sure he doesn't make a reappearance at least."

"Dad?"

"He's back on the planet with Mitchell and Master Bra'tak, clearing up. He said to tell you that he wants a serious talk with you when he gets back...something about a Father to future son-in-law chat," she sniggered.

"Aw great. Just what I need. Didn't you tell him he's a bit late on that?"

"What? And spoil his fun?" Sam snorted with amusement when Jack groaned at the news.

"I am sooo dead!" Jack grunted with a sigh.

The others came back into the room and Jack took Junior's hand, Sam took the other. That's how it was going to be from now on...at least until the baby made its entrance to the world.

"Where would you prefer me to send you O'Neill?" Thor asked, ready to send them back to Earth.

Jack would like to say home, but knew he wouldn't get away with that, so with a shrug he said it had better be the briefing room at the SGC.

A bright light later and they suddenly appeared in the briefing room, much to the surprise of General Landry and Walter.

"You're back!" Landry said with a grin, though one look at the state of Jack and Jon Junior had him concerned for their health. "It's good to have you back Jack."

"Yeah, we're fine Hank! A long hot shower and a change of clothes would be nice though, and we're kinda hungry too."

"Sure. You know the way there, and to the infirmary afterwards! That's an order Jack!"

Jack nodded with a frown but gave a nod. He took Jon with him to get cleaned up and then they'd report to Doc Brightman when he'd washed off the stench of blood and death from his body.

Sam sat down heavily onto one of the briefing room chairs with a sigh.

"Can I assume that everything went according to plan Colonel?" Landry asked, taking his seat again.

"Yes sir. Ba'al is dead and his Jaffa were losing the fight, according to Colonel Mitchell sir. He and Master Bra'tak were just mopping up the last of those loyal to the Goa'uld," Sam informed him.

"Has Jack said anything about what happened to him and the boy?"

"No sir, nothing, and I doubt you'll get much from him either."

"That's true. I was hoping that he might have told you something."

"Jack's not the best person to ask for details General," Daniel stated wryly, to which Sam smiled and nodded her agreement. "And if you push for details, he's likely to clam up completely," Daniel added after a pause.

"When we arrived, Ba'al had just killed Jonathon Junior and O'Neill took advantage of our distraction. He penetrated Ba'al's personal shield and fired several shots, killing him," Teal'c said, having witnessed the action. He'd thought Jack's physical weakness at that point was because of witnessing his son's death, and not because he had been wounded.

"Junior's alive and well though..."

"Jack put him in the sarcophagus to revive him," Sam continued. "Then he ordered Teal'c to destroy it, so they couldn't revive Ba'al."

"What we didn't know at the time, was that Jack had been shot too. We could have used it to heal him as well," Daniel sighed.

"But he said he was okay?" Landry was confused.

"He is. Now!" Sam assured him. "He collapsed just after we arrived on board Thor's ship, so Thor put him onto a stasis pod and healed the wound. He won't admit to anyone about being tired, though I know for a fact that he is. I don't think he's really slept much all the time he's been away."

"So, you're saying I should postpone the de-briefing 'til tomorrow?" the General asked, though he knew he would anyway. Jack looked pale and drawn, not to mention he appeared older and more haggard.

"Yes sir. I think he needs to recuperate for a few days at least," she replied with a nod.

"Very well. We'll postpone the mission de-briefing until 10:00 hrs on Monday. SG-1, consider yourselves on down-time. Colonel Carter, you'll be on leave afterwards until after your honeymoon. Dismissed everyone."

"Yes sir!" Sam replied sharply with a big grin.

Landry left the room, and Sam hurried off to the infirmary to tell Jack that they could all go home.

OoOoOoOoO

Dr. Brightman was just pulling the curtain back from round Jack's bed when Sam arrived in the infirmary.

Jon Junior had fallen asleep on the next bad and after getting the all clear from the doctor, Jack jumped off the bed and pulled Sam into his arms, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hi!" he said with a grin.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Right Doc?"

"Everything is fine General. I recommend you follow your son's example and get some sleep," she chuckled, "you're practically asleep on your feet."

"Yeah, about that Jack. General Landry says we can all go home. He's postponed the de-briefing until Monday morning, so we have all weekend."

"Great!" He took his keys out of his pocket and handed them over to Sam. "You up to driving?"

"Sure!" she responded, happy to be trusted with driving his pride and joy, plus, it was testament to just how tired Jack was if he was allowing her to drive him home.

Jack picked his son up, gently lifting him from the bed. Junior stirred and slipped his arms round Jack's neck, but didn't really wake. He carried him as far as the parking lot where he managed to fasten him into his seat in the truck, still without him waking the boy.

Sam drove carefully, the roads icy, and slippery with fresh snow, but they were together and they were going home.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_I managed to get what I wanted in town today, so now I'm all ready for my brother's wedding. I'm feeling really generous here, so I'll update this story now instead of waiting until the morning._

_Thanks again for all those great reviews. Keep 'em coming guys! Pretty please! I love and appreciate them so much._

_Here's some more fluff for you all. Hope you enjoy! _

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam drove carefully, the roads icy, and slippery with fresh snow, but they were together and they were going home.

Chapter 33

"Bed!" Sam ordered, once they had settled Junior into his own room. They boy had hardly stirred as he was undressed and placed between the covers. Jack had kissed him goodnight and Sam did too.

Taking a closer look at how tired Jack was, she'd ordered him to his bed too.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sleep Jack. Smart ass!"

He pouted but the effect was spoiled by an enormous yawn that cracked his jaw.

"Ooowww!" he moaned, rubbing it. "Okay. Sleep first..." he trailed off with another yawn.

Sam sniggered and steered him towards the bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed and pulled her to stand in between his knees, kissing her belly and the unborn child within. Next he buried his face against her with a sigh of contentment.

"Love you Sam!" His voice was muffled against her, but it brought a smile to her lips.

She bent over and kissed the top of his head, holding him to her. Nothing was said, but when his head began to feel heavy she gently pulled it away to see that he'd fallen asleep, and couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping.

Jack blinked and shook his head.

"I think I might have nodded off."

"I know you did," she snickered."C'mon flyboy, lets get you undressed." Sam was already pulling his shirt over his head.

He would have made some comment about that too, but his brain was already asleep, his body just going through the motions automatically.

She helped him undress, too tired to bother for himself. Having pulled off his sneakers and socks, she made him lie down and then covered him with the bedding. His eyes were closed before she had finished, but as she bent down to kiss him goodnight, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay Sam!"

She smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed looking into half open sleepy brown eyes.

"Okay. Just let me lock up and make sure Jon's okay."

"Hmmm! K," he sighed in agreement.

He nodded even as his eyelids slid down again. Sam smiled and brushed away the grey strands from his brow before kissing it gently.

"Love you Jack!" she whispered, not expecting him to reply, but a smile tugged at his lips before sleep finally claimed him.

Standing up, she waked from the room to close up the house. It was early, but then, she'd missed some sleep too. It wouldn't hurt to go to bed now.

A few minutes later, she stripped down to panties and tank-top and slipped into bed behind Jack. He stirred slightly as she snuggled up to him, and he grasped her hand to hold it against him then went back to sleep.

Sam kissed the broad shoulder nearest to her and drifted off, blissfully happy to have him back again.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam woke to the smell of bacon, and toast, and coffee. She sniffed appreciatively, then stopped mid sniff when her stomach roiled and churned. She just made it to the bathroom before the nausea overwhelmed her. She flushed the toilet and slid down to sit on the floor, and leaned her head and back against the cool tiles, coming to the conclusion that she hated being pregnant.

"It's only for a little while!" said the voice of experience.

Sam opened her eyes and looked up into brown orbs that sparkled, not believing a word he spoke.

He squatted down on his haunches and placed his palm round her cheek. She leaned into it with a weak smile.

"It'll pass," he assured her. "Sara had the same problem."

"Ugh!" she said with feeling as the nausea rose up again. She didn't throw up though.

"The best thing you can do is to go back to bed and I'll bring you something in a minute. C'mon," he said, hauling her to her feet, "let's get you settled and you'll see. It worked with Sara, and my mom."

Sam climbed back into bed and propped herself up against the bed board with her pillows. Jack was gone for a few moments, she could hear him down the hallway working away in the kitchen.

Several minutes later he re-appeared carrying a tray. He placed it on her lap with a huge grin.

"There!" he said, "A cup of tea, a slice of toast, and a glass of orange juice. You get that inside of you and you'll feel much better. An empty stomach is the worst thing for morning sickness."

Sam looked at him sideways and frowned.

"You know this for a fact, huh?" she stated, not so much a question.

He looked smug.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Okay," she said dubiously, "and if I'm sick again I can blame you! Right Mr. smartass?"

He chuckled and was about to add some unflattering remark when they were interrupted.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Junior!" Jack cried joyfully.

The boy was climbing onto his lap before he could react. Junior then kissed his father in the cheek and hugged him. Then he squirmed round to lean across and kiss Sam too.

Sam smiled and hugged the boy back one armed, carefully holding onto the tray and trying not to spill anything at the same time.

"So, seeing as it's almost Christmas, I guess we should go shopping."

"What are we doing for the holiday?" Sam asked, wondering what he had planned.

"Actually I promised Mom and Dad that we'd go up there for the week," he shrugged apologetically. "I can cancel if you..."

"No! No, that's fine, you go. Have fun."

"WE Sam. WE go have fun. All of us. You're part of this family too ya know. Mom would love to have you come too; you know that. She adores you already! Besides," he said with a grin, "we can introduce her to her latest grandchild."

"I think we have a few more months yet before that happens."

"I know! But you haven't told them yet have you?"

"Not yet."

"Good!" He stopped, his face puzzled for a moment, before he sheepishly asked something that had suddenly occurred to him. "When is Christmas anyway? I've kinda lost track of the days."

Sam giggled round a mouthful of toast. She was feeling better already.

"We have a few days yet," she said when she'd swallowed. "Today's the fifteenth."

"Great. I guess I'd better let Mom know we're coming."

"She doesn't know you're back yet. You were too tired to phone last night and I completely forgot. Sorry!"

He leaned over and kissed her when he stood up, depositing Junior onto the floor.

"No problem. If you're still hungry there's more on the table."

Jack chivvied Junior from the room, and into the kitchen where he placed his breakfast on the table for him. And while Jon tucked into his food like a starving waif, Jack picked up the phone and called his mother.

"Hi Mom!"

"Jonathon! You're back! Are you okay? Is Jonathon Junior okay?"

"Take a breath Mom!" he chuckled. "We're fine! Both of us!"

"Oh, I am so relieved. Sam said you'd been kidnapped."

"Well, yeah, in a way I guess we were. Someone thought they had a score to settle. It was the same guy who almost killed me in Minnesota, but we're back now, which is more than could be said for him. He can't hurt us any more Mom, he's gone!"

"Oh thank the Lord!" she cried, crossing herself.

"So, you still up to having company for the holiday?" he asked.

"Of course Jonathon and mind you bring Sam too!"

"I will. How's Dad?"

"He's fine. He'll be happy and relieved to know you're both okay."

"Will the whole family be there too?"

"It wouldn't be Christmas if they didn't Jonathon. It will be good have you back again. We've missed you..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Mom. Work and...things, ya know?"

"That's alright Jonathon. We understand now. We didn't at first, but you're back now and that's all that matters."

"At least Sam will get to meet some of them. Perhaps it will give her chance to get over the shock before the wedding. Of course, there's always the possibility that meeting them for the first time will make her change her mind."

"Don't bank on it General. I've waited eight years, I'm not gonna change my mind now!" Sam said with a grin as she entered the kitchen and overheard him. She curled herself over his back, her breath tickling his ear. "Hi Mom!" she called out, hoping Melissa would hear her.

Jack could hear his Mom laugh and call out a 'Hello Sam' back. Sam blew in his ear with a mischievous smirk when he shivered and then she kissed and nibbled on his ear lobe until he groaned with longing.

"Ah...I gotta go Mom. See you soon. Bye!"

He jumped up and quickly replaced the phone on the hook, ready to insist they go back to bed, but when he turned round again, Sam was sitting in his chair tucking into a hearty breakfast.

"What?" she said innocently at his stunned expression of disbelief. "I'm hungry. I'm eating for two remember!"

"Oiy!" he groaned, his shoulders slumping, and with a smirk he shook his head. She was sooo gonna be the death of him.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_Once again, I'd like to thank all of you who sent in a review, so here's an extra long chapter for you to enjoy. _

_There's just two more chapters after this, and then the Epilogue, so I hope you all like the fluff that's in this chapter and those to come. No more angst...I promise._

_Sorry **Froggy0319** but you won't get your wish. Not the way you wanted anyway._

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Oiy!" he groaned, his shoulders slumping, and with a smirk he shook his head. She was sooo gonna be the death of him.

Chapter 34

There was a knock on the door and Jack went to answer it. The smile was wiped off his face when he found Jacob standing on his doorstep, shivering with the cold.

"Jacob!" Jack stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Don't I get to come in? It's kinda cold out here!"

Jack shook his thoughts free.

"Ah, yeah, c'mon in Dad," he reacted without thinking, 'oops!' He blew out a protracted breath, hoping he hadn't blown their father/son-in-law relationship already. "Coffee or beer?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Jacob sat down and stared around the room, taking in the furnishings and the display cases of medals; the model airplanes, and the general cleanliness of the place. There was no doubt about it, Jack's place was as neat as a pin; even Junior's toys were stacked away neatly in the corner of the room. He was pleasantly surprised.

Jack came back in and placed the coffee down on the table, noticing that Jacob was giving the place a quick reconnaissance, but he didn't make any comment. Sam followed him into the room and smiled sweetly at her father, giving Jack a smirk and a little nudge on the way past him.

Jacob stood up again and greeted her warmly with a hug and then he gripped her shoulders looking directly into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sammy?"

"Yes Dad. I love Jack and I want to marry him," she replied with a wide beaming smile, locking onto her dad's eyes so that he could see she meant every word. Jacob nodded with satisfaction, released her and turned his attention back to Jack. Sam retreated to the kitchen to finish breakfast and clear up, as well as keeping an eye on Junior; therefore allowing the two men in her life to talk in private.

"So," Jacob began, sitting down once more and sipping the hot liquid from the mug. "You really want to marry my Sam?"

"Yes sir, I do," he stated firmly, though he had butterflies with boots on marching round inside his gut.

Jacob replaced the cup back on the table and stood, rising to his full height to meet Jack face to face, his expression was stern, his demeanour menacing. Jacob was not a man to be messed with despite how aged he looked. Jack unconsciously mimicked his stance, ready to face the man's wrath; and still, he didn't know about the baby.

"Jack, I won't beat about the bush here; you're not my first choice of a husband for Sam. You always were a Maverick kind of guy; quick to rouse, and ruthless too. There's a lot of dirt under your nails but that's all in the past. You're also an honest, hardworking man too Jack. So I've only one thing left to say to you." He paused, dragging out the tension until Jack thought he would snap. "Welcome to the family son, for what it's worth." He grabbed hold of Jack's hand and shook it, whilst he draped the other arm along Jack's shoulder, and slapped him on the back. "I take it I don't have to tell you what would happen if you ever hurt her, do I?"

"No sir!" Jack snapped back quickly, he understood perfectly. "I would never, ever, do anything to hurt her, Dad! Trust me, I love her."

"That's good son, make sure it stays that way!"

Jack was totally dumbfounded. He'd expected a right rollicking from the older man about leading his daughter astray, but no, he seemed genuinely happy for Sam to marry him. So what of telling him about the baby? He decided to let Sam tell him, later, and preferably when he wasn't around.

They strolled into the kitchen where Jon greeted the Tok'ra shyly. Jacob was amazed at the difference in the boy from when he had first delivered him to the SGC. They all sat round the table with fresh coffee and chatted like any other family.

OoOoOoOoO

The door opened and a miniature whirlwind blew down from the steps. Jack climbed out from behind the wheel of the truck feeling stiff with the long drive and lifted his six year old niece into the air, tickling her tummy.

"Hey! Bethany! Wow! You've grown so big!" She giggled shyly at his teasing.

She had been followed by her big sister, who was about to descend upon Jack too. "Uncle Jack!" the ten year old shrieked with delight.

"Josie?" Jack cried, grinned back; good grief, how she'd grown too, he mused.

The ten year old had barely made it to the truck and was about to leap into Jack's arms too as soon as he put Bethany down, when a deep voice halted her in her tracks.

"Josephine Stuart, don't you dare. Remember what I said, that Uncle Jack was getting too old to lift you now?"

"Hey!" Jack cried indignantly.

Sam, who was helping Junior out of the truck, giggled at this exchange.

"Not so much of the old," Jack grunted with a pout. "Geeez, I've still got a couple of years on you yet!" he laughed, sticking out his hand as his brother-in-law approached. "Adam," he said by way of a greeting.

"Jack. How ya doin'?" Adam said.

"Ah. Adam, this is Sam, and this..." he said, bringing Junior closer to stand in front of him, and ruffling his hair with affection. "...is Jonathon Junior; my son."

Adam smiled, and stuck his hand out to shake the boy's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Jonathon Junior," Adam said, then looked up at Sam. "Hi Sam. Come on in, it's freezing out here."

Adam shooed the girls back inside, and they followed. Jack and Adam took the bags and Sam took Junior's hand, following the men. Although Jon wasn't so shy about visiting his Grandparents, so much as meeting all his cousins, and uncles and aunts.

"Hey," Sam whispered to the boy as they approached the steps up to the house. "I'm new here too Jon," she said with a smile and a wink, making him relax slightly with a grin. He still held on to her hand tightly though as they entered.

Once inside the house, a rich aroma of coffee and baking assaulted their noses. It smelled like Christmas. Melissa greeted them warmly, hugging each of them in turn, before she had to retreat to the kitchen to finish making the Christmas goodies.

There was a flurry of activity as Jack was greeted enthusiastically by his family. Sam and Jon stood back, watching this and feeling a little lost. Once all the hugs were over, Jack yelled for attention, using his best General voice.

"Okay! Enough!" he cried over the ruckus. Once he had their attention he introduced his new family. "Everyone...this is Samantha Carter, who is fool enough to want to marry me next month, and this is my son, Jonathon Junior, or Jon for short." He called them over to introduce them, and Sam nudged him for his comments, but he just grinned.

"Sam, Jon," he said, pulling them closer to him, one arm draped round Sam's waist, the other pointing out his family. "This is, brother Sean, with his wife Lorraine and their kids Michael and Lisa; brother Brendan and his wife Annie with Craig, Jason, and Brett. Then there's my little sister Sinead, and her other half, Adam, whom of course, you've already met and Josie and then the baby of the family, but not the least important..." Jack teased, "...little Bethany."

"I'm not little any more uncle Jack!" she cried, giving Sam a startling resemblance to Jack when she pouted. It must be an O'Neill trait, Sam mused. "And besides, he's the baby of the family now," Bethany accused, pointing at Jon who looked as if he wanted to hit her.

"No I'm not. Mommy's gonna have a baby!" he cried defiantly, turning to smile up at his father and future Mother in all innocence.

"Oiy!" Jack sighed as all hell let loose.

There were congratulations all round and Melissa hurried in from the kitchen, wondering what was going on.

"Jack's gonna be a dad, Mom," Sinead cried, hugging Jack and then Sam.

"I am a dad already," he said bluntly, pointing out Junior.

Melissa shook her head in confusion.

"Mom, Sam's expecting our 'first' child," he said, with a grin. "We wanted to tell you first, but Junior here let the cat out of the bag already," he laughed, ruffling the boy's hair in mock annoyance and a little frustration.

"Oh Jonathon. Oh, Sam, that's wonderful. When are you due?" she asked, hugging both of them and then Junior.

"Sometime in May."

Everyone made a big fuss over Sam and Jack felt so proud of her. It seemed to him that his family had already taken to her so well. During a quieter moment, he handed out their wedding invitations and it seemed like the only topic of conversation that night was their forthcoming wedding and the birth of their first child. He didn't mind, he was more contented now than he'd been for a very long time. The only black cloud on the horizon was her eventual return to work.

OoOoOoOoO

"Oh wow Mom. You still have these?"

Melissa had dug out the Christmas box and everyone was helping to decorate the tree. Jack held up a small collection of rather battered home made ornaments with a smirk, showing them to Sam.

"We made these at school. Every year we'd each come home with one that we'd laboured away at making," Jack said, recalling all the hard work he'd put into creating something unique to hang on the tree.

He handed them to Sam who examined each one. Turning the first one, a small highly decorated wooden bell, upside down, she saw the initials JON printed on the underside. She smiled and hung it on the tree behind her, turning to look at Jack.

His twinkling eyes held hers, and she gave him a brilliant smile that took away his breath.

"I guess this is something that will be carried on in the family," she said, smiling. It was good, a family tradition which she could carry on with their children. She reached over and hung the other home made ornaments on the branches too.

Jon was sitting on the sofa watching everyone at work. He'd helped too, but was fascinated by the transformation of what was an ordinary tree. He sat in silence watching as the other decorations were placed around the room too; his face full of wonder. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw all the presents being piled under the tree, but was filled with disappointment when he was told that's where they stayed until the morning.

OoOoOoOoO

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Wake up. Is it time to open the presents yet?"

Jack opened one eye and looked at his son with loathing. He'd been sharing anecdotes and drinks with his brothers after the kids were tucked up in bed, and the ladies and his father had retired. He glanced at his watch, sitting on the dresser beside the bed and groaned. He'd forgotten how excited kids never seemed to sleep long enough at Christmas.

"No! Go back to bed Junior, it's 05:00hrs for cryin' out loud!"

Sam who had woken too, sniggered. It sounded like someone had indulged a little too freely last night and was feeling hung over.

"No giggling Colonel!" Jack sighed, shutting his eyes again.

"But I'm not tired any more Daddy!" Junior wailed in disappointment.

Jack groaned again, and shifted over in the bed.

"C'mere!" he held the blanket open as Jon shivered slightly in the coolness of the morning, inviting him into the bed. He shifted back slightly against Sam who wound her arm around his waist. Jon snuggled under the covers, held there by Jack who promptly went back to sleep. Sam soon joined him in the land of nod and so did Junior.

OoOoOoOoO

When Jack woke, it was to find the bed empty, besides himself.

He rose and headed for the shower, vowing to take a couple of aspirin for his headache when he'd finished if he still didn't feel a hundred percent.

It was amazing what a hot shower could do though.

He joined everyone downstairs for a late breakfast of coffee and toast, about all he could manage after indulging too much again last night. By the look of Sam she wasn't enjoying being awake this morning either. He greeted her with a kiss, and a whisper in her ear.

"What's up?"

"Guess!"

"Have you had some toast?"

"Not yet."

"You should, ya know. It helped last time."

"I know," she sighed, not relishing the thought of food just now. "How about you; you drank..."

"I'm of Irish stock Sam. What did you expect? You know I don't normally indulge that much, but it's hard not to when we O'Neills all get together," he whined. He looked round wondering where all the kids were, including Junior.

"They're all out back building a snowman," John informed him, correctly guessing what Jack was looking for.

"Ah! I thought it was quiet! Nice!"

Jack smiled, and shifted in his seat to peer out of the window at the kids. They were creating a huge snowman with the held of the older boys. Jon looked to be having fun too, joining in.

"Are you up for this. It's time ya know?" Jack asked Sam.

"Yeah. I don't want to miss this," she nodded, feeling a little better for having nibbled on a piece of toast, that Melissa pushed into her hand, insisting she ate it.

Jack cleared a path to the door and opened it to stand out on the deck. He raised his voice, yelling to the kids. They all looked up at him, excitement clear in their faces.

"Okay kids! Time for the presents!"

Once the words left his mouth, he stood back, protecting Sam from the stampede.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_Well, by popular demand, here is the Christmas story, and really the penultimate chapter. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Thanks for all the reviews, I really do enjoy reading your comments. Thanks for all your encouragement too, without it I might have given up._

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Okay kids! Time for the presents!"

Once the words left his mouth, he stood back, protecting Sam from the stampede.

Chapter 35

Wrappings were soon torn and ribbons and bows discarded as the presents were opened. Wide eyed with wonder, Jon was a little overawed by all the noise and excitement, so he kept very close to Jack, but, that didn't stop him from joining in whenever a present came his way with his name on it.

The adults watched their offspring closely, trying to keep tabs on who gave what to whom.

Jack waited to see if Jon noticed that he hadn't received anything from him yet, and he could see the boy looking round for the one gift he was missing. Big sad eyes looked up at him from the floor by his feet and Jack couldn't help grinning.

"Let's clear away all this paper and then I'll go fetch yours from its hiding place," Jack said with a grin. Jon nodded, full of excitement and quickly cleared the torn wrappings into a waste sack. As soon as he was finished he left them all looking at him curiously. Sam kept Jon on the floor by her feet and told him to close his eyes.

He balked a little but with a warning frown, he did so, really too excited to sit still long enough for Jack to return.

Jack placed the box onto the floor in front of his son then told him to open his eyes.

Jon did so. What he saw was a fair sized box, done up in Christmas wrap and tied with a huge bow on top. He looked up at his father expectantly.

Everyone in the room had quietened down, eager to see what Jon had received from his daddy.

Jack urged him to open it but told him to do so with care, and not to tip the box over in the process.

Within seconds Junior had ripped the paper off and opened the lid.

Sitting in the bottom of the box and looking up at him with huge brown eyes, was a puppy; tail wagging nineteen to the dozen.

Jon couldn't believe his eyes, and the room filled with oohs and ahhs, and all the kids came closer to see the puppy.

"For me?" he cried, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Sure he is. Every kid should have a dog!" Jack explained with a huge grin.

Jon jumped up and threw his arms around his father. Jack folded his arms around the boy, who still seemed to need reassuring that he was okay after all he'd been through lately.

After Jon had made a fuss of the puppy, and so had everyone else, the kids were shooed out to play with their new toys while the adults opened their gifts, but the puppy stayed with Jack. He didn't want to let him loose in the same place as all those new toys, which would no doubt be scattered all over the floor.

Sam received a beautiful photograph album, for when she and Jack were married and now for when the baby came along too, an address book, and diary, all to match and coupled together with a really nice pen set. Jack gave her a set of diamond earrings and matching necklace, that went well with her engagement ring.

Jack on the other hand was really pleased with his presents. His parents had indulged him with a new watch as he'd unaccountably lost the last one, though he couldn't tell them how. And Sam had presented him with a gold signet ring set with his initials and had a stone of green peridot in the corner; his favourite colour, he received matching cuff links too. She was about to present him with another gift when a scream ripped through the quiet, shattering the peace. The door was flung open and Josie stood there, her face pale and looking scared.

"It's Jon," she cried in a panic, setting off Jack's worry alarm.

Jack flew from the sofa to where the kids had been playing in the family room, only to see Jon almost hysterical, and cowering in the corner of the room.

"What the hell happened in here?" he demanded, gently approaching his son.

Sam had followed with the puppy following on her heels, his tail wagging still.

Jon looked up at his father and blinked a few times.

"Daddy?"

"It's okay. C'mon. No-one's gonna hurt you!" he reassured him. Sam indicated that they all should leave the room, and Melissa agreed, shooing the children and the others that had followed in Jack's wake out into the hall, leaving Jack and Sam alone with Jon Junior.

Jon was shaking, trembling in fear and Jack pulled him into his arms, still mystified over what had taken place. After a few moments, when Jon had calmed down, he explained.

"He was gonna kill me Daddy! Jus' like that nasty man."

"What? Who?" Jack was stunned by the statement. All the kids had been good to him so far, even protected him a little, being the youngest. The kids would have noticed an intruder.

"Brett."

"Brett? What? Why would he say that?"

"He's got a gun and he said he was gonna shoot me!" Junior snivelled, his tears falling again.

Jack's heart broke as he hugged the boy., Gently hushing him with soft murmurings and a soothing hand rubbing his back while he rocked him in his arms.

The small puppy not to be left out of things, made his way over to his young master and pushed his cold wet nose into Junior's hand, making the boy smile through his tears. Automatically Jon's hand turned and started to stroke his dog, making him feel better already.

Jack's shoulders had slumped in defeat. He knew that the kid's experience with Ba'al was going to surface soon, in one way or another. It seemed like Jon was now afraid of guns, and who could blame him? It wasn't a bad thing though. He'd already outlawed them in his own home with good reason. But how had Brett managed to get hold of a gun? There had to be a simple reason to all of this.

He'd calmed the boy but it was the puppy who had worked a miracle. His very presence made Jon chuckle and Jack passed his son over to snuggle up to Sam, while he went and had a word with the other children.

"Is he alright?" Melissa asked anxiously, as Jack appeared in the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Everyone had stayed outside in the hall eager to know what had happened. The children had tried to explain but everyone was talking at once and no-one could make any sense from it.

"Yeah, just a little frightened. He said Brett was gonna shoot him," Jack sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and upwards to card through his hair. He turned to look for his nephew, spotting him hiding in the background. One look from Jack's stern face and Brett stepped forward to face his uncle.

"Did you say that to him? Did you have a gun?" Jack demanded, though not angrily.

Brett nodded holding out the pistol and silently handed it over to his uncle. Jack took one look and sighed. First of all it wasn't even a real gun, but the fact that he'd pointed it at Jon Junior and told him he was going to shoot him was something that wasn't funny under the circumstances.

As much as Jack couldn't give any details, he needed to tell them something to explain Jon's reaction.

"I don't know if Mom or Dad told you guys that Jon and I were kidnapped recently..." He held up his hand to stop the questions they were all clamouring to ask. "Ack! Let me finish. While we were there, Jon was tormented by a crazy fella who threatened to kill us both by shooting us. I can't give you any more details than that because it's, well, it's classified, but needless to say Jon is still a little traumatised by his experience. So please put it away for now, Brett, please. Wait until you get home, eh?" he sighed, giving the toy back to his nephew.

Brett hung his head in shame. He'd never meant any harm by it, but now he could now understand the reason that Jon had flipped.

"I'm sorry uncle Jack. I never meant to upset him. I didn't know. Sorry."

Jack patted the boy's head, and cupped his chin, making him look up at him.

"I know you didn't mean it Brett, it's not your fault. If anyone is to blame then it's that maniac that held us...hostage," he finished lamely. It wasn't quite what happened but it was all he could say. He left them to it, hearing everyone start questioning his Mom, he needed to return to Jon and Sam. He could hear his dad, telling everyone to go back into the lounge and he'd answer any questions there.

After the crowd had retreated he entered the room again quietly, Sam was sitting on one of the armchairs, with Jon snuggled up on her lap, sucking his thumb and she was reading a book to him, the puppy was curled up asleep at Sam's feet. Jack stood there for a moment, not wanting to disturb the homely image it portrayed. This is what the future held. He could picture Sam sitting with their children, reading to them and him watching them or sitting with another child on his lap, perhaps asleep; the dog sleeping on the rug in front of the fire. Damn, how he'd missed that.

Sam finished the book and Jon looked up to see his father standing quietly by the door. He smiled round his thumb, reluctant to release the digit or move from the comfort of Sam's lap. Jack smiled back and walked over to them, absently patting the puppy's head when it had perked up.

He squatted down beside the chair and reached out a hand to cup Sam's cheek as he drew her in for a kiss, then with the other hand he held the back of Jon's head, and kissed him on the forehead. Holding them both like this, he couldn't have been more content than he was right then, and just knew they'd be okay.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_Well, here it is; more fluff in this, the final chapter in the story of Junior; the long awaited wedding of our favourite couple. As I pointed out previously, I've never written about a wedding before and I don't know how different they are in the US compared to those in the UK, so any mistakes you will have to forgive. This is an AU story, so just think that out there it's the normal way! Don't forget the **Epilogue **though; that's up next. I do hope you have enjoyed the story, and that this is as good a place as any to finish the saga._

_I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed this epic story of mine. It may not be so long to some of you, but to me it is! I've thoroughly enjoyed reading your comments and have been inspired to keep writing because of them. Thank you one and all! _

_I've actually worn out my keyboard with writing this, and now I will have to put a new one on my Christmas list to Santa! LOL! _

Junior

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

He squatted down beside the chair and reached out a hand to cup Sam's cheek as he drew her in for a kiss, then with the other hand he held the back of Jon's head, and kissed him on the forehead. Holding them both like this, he couldn't have been more content than he was right then, and just knew they'd be okay.

Chapter 36

"Sam!"

Sam turned away from the long mirror to meet her Dad as he entered the room.

"Wow Sam. You look...beautiful," Jacob sighed, taking a long look at his daughter. She looked radiant, just as a bride should on her wedding day. He stepped across the gap and held both her hands, feeling them flutter with nervousness, and leaned in for a kiss. "Just look at you. Jack won't know what's hit him, that's for sure," he said full of awe. Jack was surely one exceedingly lucky guy to win Sam's affection, but then so was he to be blessed with such a wonderful daughter. Sylvie was a beautiful woman and Sam had inherited her looks. It was such a shame that she hadn't lived long enough to see this. She would have been so proud.

Sam smiled through the gathering tears, touched by her father's words. She dabbed at her eyes with the hankie he'd handed her.

"Is that because you've changed your mind?" he asked with a grin, referring to the tears, but bringing a giggle bubbling forth from inside her.

"No!" she grinned. "That's one thing I haven't done. I want this Dad, more than anything. I love Jack very much. I want to share my life with him."

"That's how it should be Sam. I hope you'll be very happy; at least as happy as your mother and I were."

"We will Dad, I'm sure," Sam assured him. It still saddened her to think of her mother, and how she wished she was here too, but then, if it wasn't for Selmak, her father wouldn't be here either, so she was more than thankful for that.

They were interrupted by the side door opening, and Cassie entered followed by Jon and Elizabeth, all dressed in their respective outfits. Cassie wore a flattering dress in a shade of blue that mimicked the colour of the Air Force uniforms, and showed off her new shapely figure wonderfully now that she was a young woman; and Elizabeth was in a dress of pale blue, while Jon wore miniature USAF dress blues, complete with shirt, tie and insignia.

Cassie couldn't believe her eyes, and almost shrieked with delight. She hugged Sam, careful not to crush the dress, and kissed her cheek, bubbling over with excitement at how lovely she looked and said that 'uncle' Jack's jaw would probably hit the floor when he saw her.

"Is it time yet?" Jon asked, wondering what all the fuss was about.

Sam giggled at his frown. She squatted down as far as she could without ruining her dress, and placed her hand on soon-to-be son's shoulder.

"Not yet sweetie, but it will be soon. Are you okay?"

He tugged at his tie and grimaced, unused to wearing anything so restrictive. After all, they never wore ties on Edora.

"It's too tight!" he complained, bringing a smile to everyone's lips.

"You take after your father alright," Sam giggled, remembering Jack was always complaining about wearing a tie, "you know that? I bet you he's out there now, pulling at his tie too. As soon as we get to the reception, you can take it off," Sam promised.

"Can I ?" Sam nodded, "Okay!" he said brightening up, then added with a smile. "You look pretty Mommy!"

"Why, thank you Junior. You look very smart too." He grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sam hugged him then stood up, using Jacob's arm to steady herself, she was just too used to wearing boots as opposed to high heels, and she was afraid of tearing the dress.

She plucked up the flowers and handed them to Cassie, then the basket of red rose petals to Elizabeth. She fastened the double red and white carnation buttonhole to Jacob's lapel and stood back to see the effect. Her own bouquet of red and white carnations now firmly gripped in her hands, they ran through what they had to do once more while they waited for the service to begin.

OoOoOoOoO

The chapel was filling up gradually, and Jack kept looking round to see who was arriving. Teal'c was taking his duties as an usher seriously and quelled any attempt on the guests part to deviate from the plan, with a raised eyebrow. Jack snorted with amusement as Teal'c out-glared one formidable looking matron on Sam's side, who sat down with barely concealed umbrage at the way the Jaffa was looking at her.

The Jaffa was sporting a very neat dressing, which very conveniently covered his Goa'uld tattoo. It just looked like he'd been in an accident, but obviously he could still put everyone in their places with that one look.

"You did tell Teal'c not to intimidate the guests didn't you?" he asked of Daniel who was sitting next to him in the front row.

Daniel looked round to see what Jack meant and couldn't help the snigger escape as Teal'c stared down another guest, daring them not to move from their seats.

"Actually, I though you did!" he replied with a grin.

"Then I guess it's too late now!" Jack sighed. Oh well, it'll certainly be a wedding for the guests to remember.

Jack heard a commotion at the back of the chapel and swivelled round to see what was going on. He might have known that it would be the party from the SGC making all the noise. Dixon, Davis, Siler, Reynolds, Mitchell, and several others were all making their own gestures to him from their seats. He snorted in amusement and shook his head, acknowledging their presence with a mock salute.

Jack felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked round to come face to face with his Dad. He smiled when he panned round further to see his Mom; both of them looking so smart in their best outfits.

Melissa leaned forward and kissed him, then had to wipe the lipstick from his cheek with her hankie adding an apology with a chuckle, much to his chagrin. My goodness, she thought, he looked so handsome in his uniform with all those medal ribbons, and his stars that proved he'd made it to the rank of General. They were both so proud of him. Her heart was fit to burst, she was so happy. Her Jonathon was getting married at last, something she never thought would happen, not after Sara. And now he had Jonathon Junior, as well as a new baby on the way too. She couldn't ask for more for him. She wiped a tear away and Jack clasped her hand, telling her it was usually the bride's mother that was supposed to cry not her. She was the one gaining a daughter and a grandson and whatever the baby turned out to be.

He blinked and dropped his head, at the thought of his bride's mom. That was something that was never going to happen. He looked over at the empty pew. Sam's brother and the rest of his family were due to arrive any minute, but there would be a huge gap which Sam was no doubt feeling saddened by. He knew how much she'd wished that her mother could have been here to see her wed.

Melissa noticed the dark cloud creep into Jack's eyes, and followed his gaze, knowing that Sam would have wanted her mother to be here too.

"You'll both do just fine Jonathon," his Mom assured him with a confident smile. He nodded back with a small smile and his father squeezed his shoulder in support.

"Thanks Mom, Dad," he said, then turned back to face the front with a sigh. Yeah they'd be fine. In fact they'd all be fine now, he'd see to that.

Time ticked away slowly, each minute that passed, seemed like an hour, and the tension inside him grew.

Jack fiddled with his hat, buffing the shiny peak with his sleeve. He'd been given permission to get married in his uniform by General Hammond, as per Sam's wishes, even though he was retired now. Daniel smiled as he watched Jack's fingers trace the braiding on his cap.

"Nervous?" he asked, wondering if there was anything that would make Jack nervous. His nerves were usually like steel, but weddings tended to make even the strongest men quake in their boots.

"Wadda you think?" Jack huffed, looking behind him again, then glancing impatiently at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last few minutes.

"So, the intrepid - 'I've slain a dozen or so gods, and I'm not afraid of anything,' - General Jack O'Neill does get scared after all!" Daniel whispered mockingly with a wide grin.

Jack jerked his head round to glare at his friend.

"I'm not scared!" Jack asserted.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Jack...!"

"Daniel!" he warned, wagging a finger at the younger man. He was about to add something when he noticed someone come to stand beside him. He looked up into the face of a beaming General Hammond.

He leapt to his feet to greet the older man.

"George," he beamed. "Glad you could make it sir!"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Jack. Sit down son before you fall down!" Hammond grinned, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder to push him too easily back into his seat. Hell, if Jack didn't look as nervous as a long tailed kitten in a room full of rocking chairs, his name wasn't George Hammond. After working with the man for seven years he was quite sure Jack's legs were feeling like cooked spaghetti right now.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone think I'm nervous?" Jack asked of no-one in particular.

"Perhaps that's because you look as if you are Jack!" Daniel snorted in reply.

Hammond interrupted before they could get into an argument. He took Jack's hand and shook it in both of his.

"Just wanted to say congratulations Jack. You deserve this. Good luck!"

"Thank you sir. We'll see you at the reception, won't we?"

"Wouldn't miss it Jack, now I think it's time I sat down too," he grinned as he saw the door at the back of the chapel open and Jacob Carter step out, along with his grand-daughter. With a friendly comforting pat on the shoulder for Jack, he returned to his seat just as the music began.

Jack paled and closed his eyes. It was time. He took a deep breath and swallowed convulsively, fortifying himself; then stood to meet his bride.

"You do have the ring, don't you!" he whispered in an aside to his groomsman.

"No! Don't you?" Daniel replied with an innocent look, making Jack glare at him, but he couldn't hide his huge grin which earned him pursed lips and a narrow eyed glare from the groom. He had the feeling that after this was over, Jack would probably kill him for that.

Jack tensed as he watched Sam's niece walking up the aisle, scattering rose petals over the carpet. He caught his Mom out of the corner of his eye wiping her tears away, and his own swelling emotions almost choked him. He thought only women cried at weddings. He blinked away the gathering moisture and gasped softly when he noticed Sam. She was a beautiful woman every day, but today she took his breath away.

Sam walked along demurely, hanging onto a beaming Jacob's arm, as they followed Elizabeth towards the altar where Jack was waiting for her. Her head was up, and she was smiling broadly as she approached, but Jack couldn't see her eyes properly because of the veil she wore. The pale cream dress was stunning, and suited her tall frame, falling gracefully to her feet from her, not so slender any more, waist with yards of creamy lacy train to trail along the floor behind her. Her shoulders and neck were bare, with thin straps to hold the dress in place and with only the thin lace of the veil covering them.

She looked up into his eyes as they met at the altar; their tender smiles matching as he gently took her hand in his, giving the slim fingers a little squeeze.

Cassie looked lovely too. She had grown into a good looking woman and was popular at the college where she now studied. She had been overwhelmed when Sam had announced her engagement to Jack. To say she was delighted was an understatement; she was over the moon, that her two favourite people in the world were getting married. Being that Sam was her legal guardian now, she was ecstatic to have Jack and Sam as her new 'parents' as such.

She'd always felt that she was part of their family anyway. Jack had always been a father figure to her. She took to Jon Junior too, treating him as a younger brother. She was looking after him now, feeling a type of kinship that no-one would understand except for her and Jon. Both of them had lost their Moms on their home worlds and it gave them an affinity which no others could even imagine.

Jack smiled lovingly at Cassie and at Jon, who looked so proud standing there, though Junior wasn't all that enamoured by having to wear a suit and tie.

Jack winked at him and tugged at his own tie, pretending that it was strangling him too and ended up making Junior's smile broader. Jacob coughed discreetly and Daniel nudged him so he turned his attention back to the Air Force chaplain, who gave him a patented indulgent smile. Jack straightened up and the service began.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack's fingers were shaking as they held onto Sam's. He looked into her sparkling azure eyes and repeated his vows to love, honour and cherish his bride. He gently pushed the gold band onto her finger with a big smile, he'd been half afraid that she would get cold feet and turn tail and run, but Sam squeezed his fingers to let him know that she wanted this and he relaxed a little more.

Sam repeated the same words, without taking her eyes away from his. Then the chaplain announced that they were man and wife, amid loud and somewhat raucous cheers from the uniformed section at the rear of the chapel. Jack lifted the veil and grinned, his dark expressive eyes so full of love, locked onto blue ones that sparkled with happy tears. He needed no prompting when the chaplain decreed that he should kiss the bride.

Jack gently wrapped his arms about her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, uncaring of his audience. There was another round of cheers as they broke apart with wide grins. Finally, after nine years, there was no need to hide their relationship; Samantha Carter, scientist, soldier and mother of his unborn child was now his wife.

The vows exchanged, the hymns sung, the prayers said, and the register signed; it was time to make their appearance in the world as Mr. & Mrs. Jonathon O'Neill. Sam was so happy she felt she would burst at the seams; she'd dreamed of this day for sooo long, and now it was a reality.

Taking Jack's arm, she walked with him down the aisle nodding and beaming at everyone they passed on their way to the door. An honour guard stood ready to salute them as they left the chapel. The guests hurried out to throw rice over them, and even as the photographer snapped pictures for their album, there couldn't have been a happier couple...er...'family', in all the galaxy.

The End.

_There! I hope you all enjoyed the wedding, please let me know if this is what you were expecting, and if you enjoyed reading about it._

**BUT**, there's _one more part to come tomorrow. The Epilogue is all about the baby and the future, so I hope you'll all read it._


	37. Chapter 37

_Finally the very last chapter in the adventures of Jack and 'Junior'. I do hope you enjoy this, and thanks to everyone who had read the story and reviewed. I hope this is a fitting end._

**JUNIOR** – Epilogue.

By Lingren.

"One more push and the baby will be here..." Martha, the Obstetrician with the broad Irish brogue, encouraged the new mother-to-be, and then suddenly a loud wail hit the air as baby O'Neill made a hasty but reluctant exit from his mother's womb. "Oh, it's a fine looking boy Mrs. O'Neill." She continued as she gave the lusty infant a quick check over after cutting the cord. "Ten fingers and ten toes, and by the sound of it a healthy pair of lungs too!" she chuckled.

The newest Mrs. O'Neill sniggered; the laughter bubbling up from somewhere she wasn't sure, but probably it came from a deep sense of relief, free from the pain of labour. Relief from the pushing, as well as the agony and the tiredness after a long and arduous labour, if only for a moment. The real work was yet to come, but for now came a respite.

The infant was duly weighed and measured, cleaned and wrapped in a soft white blanket and handed to the proud father who beamed down at his son, as happy as Larry.

"There you are Mr. O'Neill, one hale and hearty, healthy baby boy." The doctor smiled indulgently as he took the baby confidently, if not a little overawed by witnessing the birth of his child. "I can see you know how to handle a baby Mr. O'Neill, not many new fathers do!"

He looked up at her and smiled through the painful memories of a child lost.

"Ah! That comes from having baby brothers and sisters, and nephews and nieces," he grinned wryly.

He looked down, smiling proudly at the tiny baby in his arms, taking in all it's perfect features. A snub nose from his mother; deep set dark eyes from him and his father; but that could change yet. Long fingers with, yes, those funny curly thumbs too.

"Hey!"

He looked up to catch sight of his wife. She looked tired, exhausted even, sweat beaded her brow and her blonde hair was plastered round her flushed face, but she looked extremely happy too.

"Don't I get to see our son?" she pouted.

He chuckled and handed the baby over to her and couldn't help a tear or two escaping. He never thought he'd live to see this day; after all that had happened to him in the past. He knew then, what he must have cost his parents as they stood back and allowed him to explore the world around him and then whilst he was serving in the Air Force; there were rough times at the SGC; times when he thought he'd never get out alive.

"Do you have a name all picked out?" someone asked, though he couldn't recall who.

The question had dragged him from his inner thoughts and he nodded, smugly.

"Oh yeah! Meet Daniel George O'Neill," he replied, giving his wife a nod of approval. The names were her idea and he was perfectly willing to agree with her; they'd be honoured.

"How are you doing Mrs. O'Neill? Any more contractions?"

She nodded just as another wave hit her, which started her panting. He quickly took baby Daniel from her arms as she began to push the second baby from her body. Handing the child over to a nurse, he turned his attention back to his wife and took her hand, offering encouragement as she squeezed the life from his fingers, and the baby from her womb.

This birth was longer, and more difficult being a breech birth, but there was a sigh of relief all round when the second baby popped into the world, somewhat quieter than her brother, but none the less alert.

He was so proud of his wife. A boy and a girl, now their family was complete; for the time being anyway. They could always have more children, though he wasn't about to suggest it to her right now; not judging by the look of tearful exhaustion on her face at this time.

Everyone in the room was smiling broadly. Two cute little bundles of joy were responsible for that and the staff bustled about calmly, assessing, cleaning and wrapping the baby girl ready to place in her father's arms.

"And what might you be calling your daughter Mr. O'Neill?"

"Martha," he grinned at the obstetrician, "I'd like you to meet Samantha Rose. Named after two very special ladies in my life," he said, turning to gaze adoringly at his wife, his eyes misting over with emotion. "Samantha is an obvious choice, and Rose after Melissa Rose O'Neill."

"That's really nice. Now then, while we get Mrs. O'Neill cleaned up and settled into her bed, you can go and tell your folks the good news," Martha grinned as she practically had him hustled from the room.

He made his way down the hall to the waiting room where his family sat waiting impatiently for his return.

They all looked up at him expectantly. Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie were there too, as well as his brothers and sister. It seemed like the whole of the O'Neill clan was there to hear the news and to wish them well.

"Well?" his father asked. "Don't keep the aged waiting!"

Jonathon looked down at his frail father and squatted down beside him, despite his creaking knees, and took the gnarled, arthritic fingers gently in his hands. A recent accident to his knee had left the old man who was in his late 70's, frail and weak, and looking much older than his years. He was now reliant on crutches to help him get about; but he absolutely refused to be tied to a wheelchair. He was recovering well but still tired easily and Jonathon could see the impatience in his dark eyes as he waited for his son to speak.

His mother came and sat down beside them, her keen eyes searching his dark hooded ones for any news of the twins.

"Come on Jonathon, don't keep the elderly waiting!" she repeated, "It's rude, and your father will be grumpy for days if you don't hurry up and tell us."

The old man harrumphed and glared at her.

"No I won't!" he frowned.

She nudged him to hush up, smiling at his righteous indignation, before turning back to her son.

"Well?"

Jonathon grinned.

"Baby number one, Daniel George arrived safe and sound at 22:15. All fingers and toes accounted for. And, Samantha Rose arrived just 34 minutes later, beautiful and just perfect, and a lot quieter than her noisy sibling," Jonathon announced, beaming widely, justifiably proud of his new family.

A loud 'Yes!' reverberated round the room and everyone was jubilant.

There were congratulations all round. His mother jumped up and hugged him, but he scooped her into his arms and twirled her round, much to her consternation, and that of his father.

"You'll do yourself a mischief if you do that too often!" he grumbled. "Lord only knows what it will do to your mother!" he sighed rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous old man, because you can't do it any more!" he laughed.

His father spluttered indignantly, but there was laughter in his dark eyes too.

His mother sniggered and gave him a friendly slap on the arm.

"Jonathon, dear; show some respect to your 'aged' father," she sniggered, earning a tight-lipped glare from her husband.

"Sorry Mom, Dad," he said with a grin which negated his words. He was too full of his good fortune to be put down, even if it was in jest.

This was a big family affair, unexpected though it was, so his sister hugged him tightly, so pleased to have two new additions to the O'Neill family. His brothers slapped him on the back and pulled him into a hug, unashamed of showing their affection for each other in public. It had taken time but he was proud of his family.

Daniel stepped up to him and congratulated him, and so did Teal'c, with more slaps on his back and manly hugs. Daniel was inordinately thrilled to have his honorary nephew named after him.

A nurse came along and told them that they could go in now and see Mrs. O'Neill and the babies for a short while, then she and her off-spring were to get some rest.

The nurse led the way into the side room and stood back waiting for the extended family to file in.

"C'mon Dad, you sit down over here…"

"Okay, okay. Don't rush me. Don't I get to congratulate my daughter-in-law first?" he grumbled good naturedly, making them all laugh.

After he'd hugged her, he slowly made his way to the chair in the corner and sat down wearily, his arms shaking slightly after bearing most of his weight, and his son picked up one of the babies and brought it over to him.

"There you are Dad. Meet your Grandson, Daniel George O'Neill."

The old man's eyes misted over again. What was it with him these days? Was he getting soft? You'd think that he'd never held a baby before. He'd held plenty of his own over the years; three sons and a daughter, all of whom he was proud of, especially Jonathon with all he had achieved.

"Go ahead Jonathon. Don't mind him, he's okay," his mom assured him, seeing him hesitate. "He just thought he'd never live to see this day, that's all. It's been a long day for him too, he's just overwhelmed and overtired."

He nodded and placed the infant in his father's arms, holding them both steady while his father gazed down in wonder at the child.

He looked up at his mom, but she smiled reassuringly, and nodded.

"Your son Jonathon! My grandson!" the old man repeated in awe, unable to take his eyes from the tiny bundle in his arms. He moved to touch the tiny digits of the baby's hand with his gnarled index finger; they were perfect and just so...small. They curled easily round his finger with a tight grip, and he chuckled at the emotions it aroused in him. "I never thought I'd live to see this day Jonathon. He's a bit like you, ya know, though I can see his mom too," he said, unaware that a tear had rolled free and had run down his cheek.

He was too damn old to care any more about covering up his emotions. This was his family; they'd kept no secrets from each other; weathered the years through thick and thin and come out smiling and just as happy. They had been good years, with lots of fun and laughter to push away the bad memories. He looked up at them all watching him with the child. He lowered his head and lifted the bundle to plant a gentle kiss on the tiny furrowed brow, watched intently by the baby's dark curious eyes.

His wife sat down on the chair beside him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, and brush the leaking tears from his face, then she cupped his chin in her palm, gently forcing him look up at her.

"Are you okay Jack?" she asked as he looked at her with a watery smile.

"I'm fine Sam. In fact, I'm more than fine!" he said with a beaming smile. "I have my wonderful family all around me, what with Jacob and Maggie and little Jack and baby Jade; Michael and Lisa with Austin and Alison. Then there's Janet and Paul who are expecting; and now Jonathon and Kathy at last with little Daniel and Samantha," he sighed happily, looking down at the baby in his arms before looking back at his wife, adding. "I have all of you. We've had a good life you and I; what could be better than all of this?"

The End.

_Well, there ya go! C'mon, own up! How many of you actually guessed that it was Jon Junior's kids that were being born? Please write and let me know what you thought about the story. Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Your comments will help me write the kind of stories you'd like to read in the future. Thanks once again to everyone._

_I thought, that as this was Junior's story as much as Jack's, that it should end with him featured more prominently, but that Jack should have the final word._

_A huge, great big thank you to everyone who supported me whilst writing this. There were times I wanted to end it quickly, but persevered through your encouraging reviews, and not without a little bullying from my dearest friend! Yeah, she knows who she is. Thanks! Thank you all! Hugs you guys!_

_PS - Another story is all lined up for you and will be posted soon._


End file.
